


Redemption

by RhosgobelRabbit96



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Non-Canonical Relationships, Post-Lord of the Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhosgobelRabbit96/pseuds/RhosgobelRabbit96
Summary: Sequel to "Are You Ready to Die for It?" Elspeth Locke, human sorceress, wife of Thranduil and Queen of Eryn Lasagalen, finds she must return to her own world to aid her sons in destroying a remnant of Mordor.





	1. Something Festers...

**Author's Note:**

> Not wanting to alter the original ending of "Are You Ready to Die for It?" in which my original character Elspeth Locke dies in life but whose spirit continues to live in Middle Earth, readers of that story should disregard that part of the ending, or see it as a stand-alone.  
> In "Redemption," several chapters will cover the events of "Are You Ready to Die for It?" if one opts not to read that story. Those chapters in "Redemption" may be skipped by readers of AYRtDfI, as they are a re-telling, peppered with Eric's reactions to Elspeth's tale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elspeth learns her five grown sons have gone missing under mysterious circumstances. Her biological psychic link with them gives her an idea of where they are, and she insists on traveling to Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters other than my OCs; they are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate, Sir Peter Jackson and the associated film companies. I earn no profit from the work.

_Something has escaped the destruction of Mordor. It traveled through space and time and found itself in a new place. It searched for a suitable refuge to rest and recover, finally settling under a mountain in this world, safely hidden away. It slept._

A few years after the War of the Ring, a message arrived at Eryn Lasgalen from Lord Elrond in Rivendell. Elspeth received it, and upon reading it, frowned and sought out her husband, Thranduil. He was holding court, but upon seeing the concern on Elspeth’s face, handed the responsibility to Galion, his most trusted councilor, and accompanied her out of the audience chamber.

“What is it?” he asked. I held out the message, which he took and read.

“Do you know anything about this?” I asked. “Why would Ara come home this close to the wedding?” According to the message Aranhil, their son, had vanished several days ago.

“No, I had no word from him. I cannot imagine why he would leave Imladris, with the rest of us coming for the wedding in two weeks.” I suddenly felt very faint and swayed, Thranduil caught me before I could fall,

“Elspeth! What is it? Are you alright?” I strengthened and he helped me rise.

“I have to go, right now. I can’t wait.” I started up the winding pathways to our chambers.

“You cannot go alone. I will go with you.” I kept walking.

“You don’t have to. You can wait until Legolas and Elenion get back and come with them and the rest.” He caught my arm.

“You know I cannot do that. If you are going, then I must: no escort, no army will protect you as well.” I had to smile, as Thranduil pulled himself up to full height. He towered over me, giving insistence to his words. He was always reluctant to let me out of his sight, as if I would disappear.

“Very well, _meleth nin_. But you’d best give orders to your council right now. I’m going as soon as I pack.”

On reaching our rooms, Thranduil gave orders to one of the guards to bring his advisors at once. I went into the bed chamber to throw my things together – I couldn’t understand or explain my sense of urgency, but I knew I had to hurry.

Presently, the councilors barged into the adjacent room.

“My Lord, you cannot just leave! There are matters of the Realm too important to wait!” That was Galion, and the rest joined in protest.

“Then you must settle things as you see fit. The Queen will not wait, and I cannot let her go alone. If you wish to forestall any of these matters, wait until Legolas and Elenion return and have them assist you.”

He dismissed them. Shortly after they filed out, Legolas burst into the room. He looked terrible, as if he had ridden for days without food or rest.

_"Ada_! Has Elenion come back by himself?” Thranduil took him by the shoulders and shook him slightly.

“What are you talking about? Calm down, _ion nin_ , and tell me what happened. Did you argue?”

Legolas was shaking his head. He and his son did not see eye to eye on many things. This trip to Rohan to bring new horses back to the Realm was to take a week, with just the two of them. They rarely had any time to spend together before the war, and even after. Legolas and Gimli had stayed at Minas Tirith to work on the restoration of the White City. Once King Aragorn gave them leave, they traveled together to see the places they had promised to show one another before they had even bonded.

“No. We camped on the second night and when I woke he was just gone. I rode all the way to Meduseld on my own, and when King Éomer confirmed he had not been there, I turned around and rode back here, searching the entire time. Where could he have gone? How could I have missed him?”

His voice was breaking, on the verge of tears. I went to him and put my arms around him. “I have some thought about this, as we just received word from Lord Elrond that Ara has disappeared.” He pulled back and looked at me with shock.

“Not Ara! He would never do something so rash without telling someone – Nimri? The twins?” I shook my head.

“No, no one knows. But I’m thinking we must send a messenger to Erebor at once. I would know if Tori, Kali and Rin are also missing.”

They looked at me, disbelieving. “Why would you think that?”

“You know why. They wouldn’t do this unless there was a reason, and whatever must be done  would have to include all five of them. I know at least this much: they are going to my world, my time. And I must go after them.”

“No!” They cried in unison. Thranduil regarded me. “If you go, I will go.” “As will I.” Legolas chimed in.

“Are you crazy? I don’t know if the portal through which I came is still open, if me or anyone can go back through it. And even so, it was attuned for me and the Durins only. I don’t see how Ara and Nion would be able to use it except that they have my human blood. You two don’t. It would likely kill you if you try to pass through.”

“But you cannot make the trip to Ered Luin alone, either. Please, Elspeth! This is madness!”

“I won’t be going alone. Kili and Fili can come with me, if they wish, and I’m sure they will insist on it, if the other three are missing. Now let me go finish packing…”

A knock at the door, and a messenger stood waiting. Thranduil gave instructions and Legolas added, “If Gimli is still at Erebor, have him to come with the others – he will not want me to leave without him.”

Once alone, Thranduil turned to Legolas. “Do not worry, _ion nin_. I know how stubborn she is, but I can usually find a way around it. We will go, if it is at all possible. These are our sons – your brother, my grandson, after all.” He then left to see how his councilors were deciding their duties in his absence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas, unable to settle, paced back and forth in front of the fire. An hour passed. Then the door flew open and Gimli launched himself across the room.

“ _Azyungel!_   Is it true – your son and brother are also missing?” Legolas let himself slide to the floor, where Gimli cradled him as he wept.

“Ai, Gimli! What am I to do? Their mother thinks…” Before he could finish, Kili and Fili came in.

“So she knows that they have all gone?” said Fili. Hearing their voices, I came in to embrace them.

“Yes, my loves. I believe they joined together for some deadly purpose, and went to my world.” For once, they couldn’t speak.

“I am going to Imladris right now, and from there to Ered Luin. It’s the only place they could try to pass through, if it’s still open. If so, you can come with me. How long have Tori, Rin and Kali been gone?”

“We don’t know, exactly. They are often away hunting; we didn’t realize they were _gone_ gone, until this morning when Tori missed council. So we decided it would be best to see if they’d come to you. We met your messenger when we were nearly here.” Toril, Thorin’s son, was preparing to take the crown from Fili in a matter of weeks.

“Why can they go and not us?” Legolas, still shaky, but under better control with Gimli’s comfort.

“I told you…the passage was set for only the Durins. It wasn’t even set for me. I never intended to come here…but Thorin…changed all that.” I still had difficulty saying his name, even after all this time. The pain of his death, on what would have been our wedding day, never truly left me.

“And if the five can pass through, it’s only my human blood allowing the elves, the dwarves also being of Durin’s line.”

Thranduil returned from his council, embracing the dwarves in turn. I had to smile at this, remembering all the hostility that had existed between the races before, healed by the alliance during the war and the birth of the five. Thranduil had been taken aback, to say the least, when Legolas finally revealed the nature of his relationship with Gimli, but accepted this as something that was meant to be.

“I’m ready.” I announced. “Has the escort assembled?” Thranduil nodded. I looked around, wondering if this was the last time I would be here, in this place that had become home over so many decades. I lifted my head and marched out with the rest.

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, when our company stopped for the night, I pondered the situation. What could have made the five realize something was calling them, bringing them together for the first time in many years? Was this when we would finally know the meaning of their unique birthmarks? And would it do any good for me to follow them?

Thranduil, who had been in deep discussion with Legolas and Gimli, came to me. “You should get some sleep, _melamin_. The guards are alert and the rest have already gone to their beds.” I allowed him to pull me to the ground, against his body, and wrap cloak and blanket around me, in the circle of his arms.

I lifted my face to him and he kissed me. The lines of worry on his face saddened me. He was always so perfect, so beautiful. I hoped this situation wouldn’t push his already weakening spirit, his grace, to the brink. Looking around, I saw the dwarves were fast sleep. Legolas would not leave Gimli, even if he did not sleep himself. Kili and Fili were curled around each other, as they always did. I smiled, remembering when I was sometimes a part of that fraternal nest.

“Why are you smiling?” Thranduil asked. “Just pleasant memories, my love, to send me into peaceful dreams.” I nestled into his warmth and slept, knowing he would allow no harm to come to me.

 A few days later we entered the valley of Imladris at sunset. Beams of amber and soft fuchsia lit up the trees and mostly deserted buildings, giving all a magical glow. Elrond and his council were already in the courtyard. The worry on Elrond’s faced mirrored that on Thranduil’s. After greetings and rest, we met in the Hall of Fire for the evening meal. There was no music: so many of Elrond’s folk had gone into the west, few singers or musicians remained.

“And so, my Queen, you believe something has arisen that would make the journey to your world necessary? How is this possible?” asked Lord Elrond.

“I do. I believe some evil has arisen in my world: they went to find out what it is and what danger it may hold for our future. And I feel I must go to discover the nature of this evil and to aid them, if I may. Fili and Kili have consented to go with me.”

“But the portal is closed, is it not?” asked Erestor. “At the council held when you first arrived here you said a friend on the other side would destroy the artifacts that made it work.”

“I don’t know why my friend would have failed me in this, but I sense the way _is_ still open. And I must go there.”

Thranduil addressed Elrond, “My Lord, if you can divine any connection between what the Queen senses and what your own foresight can reveal to you, will you try? I must know if she goes back that she can return.” Elrond steepled his long fingers, rested his chin on them, thoughtful. Then he rose and the rest of us with him.

“I will retire to my chambers, to make the attempt. I will return.” He left the hall. As he did, a cry came from the other entrance, and a beautiful, dark-haired, blue-eyed elleth swept into my arms. Nimri, Aranhil’s bride-to-be.

“ _Naneth_ Elspeth!” she sobbed. “Why would he leave me, without a word, without a reason?”

“Hush, Nimri!” I soothed. “Ara did not leave _you_. He went with his brothers to do something only the five of them together could do. By the grace of _Eru_ he, they, will return.” I pulled her down with me as I took my seat.

“So, how is it you know this portal you created still exists?” Erestor was staring at me, with that look of incredulity I knew all too well. “And why is it possible to return through it despite your earlier assurances it would no longer operate, for you or anyone?"

He couldn’t help himself: the historian’s thirst for arcane knowledge, especially beyond this world, was insatiable. During my time of healing under Elrond’s care, after the Battle of the Five Armies, Erestor had been relentless in trying to learn my methods. Any time he found me alone, the questions would be leveled at me like knives: Why was I here? What were the Durins to me?  Why would Thorin Oakenshield, heir to Erebor, choose a human female to be his bride and queen? How did I open that portal between our worlds that even Elrond could not detect it at first?

“Because, _Lord_ Erestor,” I said, with a slight emphasis on the ‘lord’. _That should take him down a peg_ , I thought. He may be  thousands of years old, the repository of all the histories of all the ages of Middle Earth, but _I_ was a Queen! And Thranduil would have more than words with him if it was perceived I was being disrespected in any way.

“My children share a bond, a mental perception of what each of the others know. I, being their mother, share this bond with them. It's not as strong as it is between them, but I get enough to know what's in their thoughts.”

“And so, my _Queen_ , does this mean if they can show you what is in their minds, they could find the passage if you still envision it in _your_ mind?”

“Yes, I believe this is true.” I replied.

“And then what would make it possible for them to all pass through, even the elves?”

“I’m not sure, but I think that their half-human blood may be the catalyst. And I may have changed the parameters of the portal in coming through it myself.” At this, the other councilors stirred.  

Glorfindel asked, “But if that is true, does it not mean anyone or anything could go through it, in either direction?”

“We cannot have that!” Gildor cried. “Is there no way to close it again?”

“I will only know by attempting to go through it myself, and determining what remains on the other side. But if I cannot come back, they won’t be able to either.”

“No! Ara must come back!” Nimri tightened her grip on me. Thranduil rose.

“You know I will not survive if you do not return!” I pried Nimri loose from my gown and pulled him by the arm into the hallway.

“ _Mela a’coimen_ ,” I said. “I will not risk your life or Legolas’ by allowing you to follow. Please stop trying to argue with me about it. This is how it is.”

“But there must be a way! If you could change it to return with Thorin, why can’t it work for me?”

“If you go, I am going. My son is also at risk, as is my brother!” Legolas had silently come in behind us.

“And what of Gimli? You know he will not stay behind if _you_ go.” Thranduil said.

“He will understand.” Thranduil snorted.

“Ha! He followed you into the Dimholt. Do not try to tell me this would be any different.” Legolas smiled.

“I know. That was when I truly knew his heart, as well as my own.”

“Both of you, just stop." I said firmly. "It's my decision and I say you must stay.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elrond returned, nearly staggering despite his slowness. He looked haggard, as if he hadn't rested for days. He sat down heavily and drained the goblet of wine in front of him. He held it out to Thranduil, who refilled it; Elrond downed that one as well. It was Thranduil’s strongest Dorwinion, an imperceptibly heady vintage.

Looking around at us all, he said, “Something escaped from Mordor and found its way through the portal. It rests in the Queen’s world, waiting for a chance to avenge itself.” The council erupted.

Glorfindel: “This cannot be! If some creation of Morgoth survived I would have known!”

Gildor: “We must seal that passageway at once! What if it tries to come back here?”

Erestor: “And if it does come, who will be strong enough to fight it? We are all weakened by the war. Many have either perished or gone to Valinor. The wizards are no more. We will not prevail this time!”

My head began to swim, and I laid it on the table. That shut them all down.

“Elspeth! What is it!?” Thranduil’s alarmed voice reached me, and I looked up.

“I knew they were born for a reason - this must be it. They're the ones who must destroy this evil thing, whatever it is. I think Lord Elrond will agree: this is a foe beyond what any of you has ever faced. A thing which can’t be defeated by ordinary means, even if you still had the numbers to fight.”

Legolas had come to my other side. “What are you saying?” His voice trembled.

“The Five will be able to destroy this thing, but it may take them as well.”

“No! Aranhil!” Nimri fainted. Elrond lifted her and gently laid her in one of the alcoves.

Fili, then: “This will destroy the line of Durin!”

Gimli had gone to Legolas’ side. “Wait a minute! _I’m_ still of the line!”

“Much good _that_ will do, considering you have become the consort of a male elf.” Erestor again. He had a way of getting under one’s skin. Gimli bristled and Legolas laid a hand on his shoulder to settle him. Erestor wasn’t finished.

“And this will end the line of Oropher as well.” _By my goddesses_ , I thought. _Doesn’t he_ ever  _stop_?

“Erestor! You will be silent!” raged Elrond. Glorfindel forced Erestor to sit back down.

To me Elrond said, “Is there nothing we can do to avoid this?”

“I don’t know. So many coincidental things had to happen for them to be born in the first place. All I wanted to do was keep the Durins from being slain in the Battle of the Five Armies. I wasn’t supposed to come here. But Thorin…” my voice caught.

_This is all my fault_ , I thought _. I never should have let Thorin talk me into coming here. Now all my sons may die, Thranduil will go through his guilt about Thorin all over again – distancing us from each other as it did before. Two royal families will end. Maybe the Five won’t prevail and this thing_ will  _come back, destroying Middle Earth once and for all. I really fucked up!_

But then I remembered what Galadriel had told me, once Thorin was rescued from Dol Goldur. The second time she let me look into her mirror and I saw the worst of what I had feared. She said, “ _All of history is intertwined. All fates are as one. You may change the past, but the future will still follow as it was meant to. You must do what you believe is right, and have no regrets_.”

Was this any different than what the Last Alliance did, in order to overthrow Sauron the first time? Was it any different than Bilbo finding the Ring and facing down Smaug? Or Frodo carrying it to Mount Doom, only to find he had truly ended with it later? Or the Elves who voluntarily went to fight at Helm’s Deep and let their immortal lives bleed out with the Orcs? Or the thousands who perished at the battle of Pellenor Field?

No. For me, it all boiled down to this one act: I had birthed these sons, all conceived under improbable circumstances, and against all odds of their survival, to fight this new evil. And if I had to give my life to help make that happen, then that was my fate as well.

I got up. “This may be our _only_ chance. I leave for Ered Luin in the morning.”

Thranduil made to follow, but Elrond stayed him. Beckoning Legolas and Gimli to join them he said quietly, “Yes, I know you wish to go with her. I will help you. There is another way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> meleth nin - my love  
> melamin - beloved  
> ada - father  
> ion nin - my son  
> elleth - female elf  
> naneth - mother  
> mela a’coimen - love of my life  
> Eru - Eru Ilúvatar or The One, the single omniscient and omnipotent creator  
> Eryn Lasgalen - Wood of Greenleaves (formerly Mirkwood, the Woodland Realm)  
> Imladris - Rivendell
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> Erebor - The Lonely Mountain  
> Ered Luin - Blue Mountains  
> âzyungul - love of all loves


	2. Elrond's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli are able to reach Elspeth's world by a method unknown before. The rest travel through the portal she originally created. Eric, thinking Elspeth and Thorin are still there, pays a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

_The creature in the mountain stirred slightly. It sensed it had been followed, although its foes were still far away. It remembered the pain and destruction. It remembered the hated beings who had done this: the accursed races of men, elves and dwarves. And that one who had come from this place – the witch. It roused itself. Slowly, and with great agony, it began to create a new physical form._

 

Elspeth, Fili and Kili rode out on swift elvish horses, which would cover more ground than ponies, heading for the Great Steppes. This route would take less time than going through Bree and the Shire. Fili and Kili knew it well, having worked there with a clan of herders in their younger days.

As sunset neared, Elrond led Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli to the massive plinth overlooking the waterfalls, where long ago Elrond had read the runes on Thror’s map of the Lonely Mountain for Thorin.

“Beneath this marble is another mirror, like that of Galadriel. I was mandated by _Eru_ himself never to use it, unless the day came that the Golden Wood was no more and Galadriel had sailed and the need was great. I believe this is that time, if ever there was. It has the power not only to see, but to transport.”

“How is it that none ever knew you had this?” Thranduil was astonished. Elrond motioned to them and the four lifted the heavy marble slab off the plinth. Beneath was a clear crystal bowl. Elrond filled an ewer from one of the pools left by the falls and poured the water into it. It shimmered, then settled into a sharp reflection.

“No one ever questioned that this plinth held such a secret. To most it only appeared as a solid structure. Now, Thranduil, how much do you know of Elspeth’s world? Can you envision it well enough to allow yourself to be carried there?”

“Yes, she spent many hours describing her home and world to me. Some things she even illustrated. She also told Legolas some, and I gave him more. Whatever he then imparted to Gimli, it should be enough.” They looked apprehensive.

“Good,” said Elrond. “You cannot all go at once, so Thranduil will go first, then Legolas, then Gimli. You will arrive before Elspeth herself does. I would not want to bear the brunt of her anger when she discovers you there.” Thranduil gave a bark of laughter.

“Undoubtedly she will give me a tongue-lashing such as I have never had, and I’ll be lucky that is all she does! You two will likely escape her wrath.” He nodded to Legolas and Gimli.

“Oh, sure,” retorted Legolas. “As if you are the only one at whom she will be furious.”

“Come.” Elrond gestured Thranduil to the mirror. “Look into the water and hold what Elspeth gave you to envision in your mind. Go, Thranduil Oropherion, and may the blessings of _Manwë_  and _Varda_ keep you safe and guide your return.”

Thranduil stepped closer, wide-eyed. Elrond uttered several words in Quenya and the King vanished. Legolas stepped up, after kissing Gimli on the forehead, was blessed by the grace of the _Valar_ , and also disappeared.

“You need not follow, son of Gloin,” said Elrond to Gimli. “This is not your task, and these are not your sons. No oath is laid upon you.”

“I go where my heart goes,” replied Gimli. “And I will act as proxy to Toril, as Thorin’s son has no father to stand by him. I have no fear.”

“Very well. May _Aulë_  and _Yavanna_ protect and keep you in this venture.” And Gimli too, was gone.

Elrond sighed, and returned to the council room, where his advisors waited _._ Erestor was the first to react to Elrond’s disclosure.

“How could you keep this from me – from us – for all this time? Did we not serve you well, over these millennia? Did we not have your trust?” Hurt and fury alternated across his stern features.

Glorfindel stood, hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Why, Elrond?! If we had the use of this, so many of us could have survived the battles! We could have maneuvered armies into place before the enemy had any awareness! I do not understand!”

Elrond knew Glorfindel was fighting for control, not allowing the great warrior within to decimate all around him.

“Peace, Glorfindel! Would you have had me disregard the will of _Eru_ himself? Of _Manwë_  , who brought the command in a dream? I was told under what circumstances this might be used, and those had not arisen until now. I regret that I was not able to inform you before, but I now must ask for your help. The mirror must be monitored day and night, for whatever sign may come that they are ready to return. I cannot do it alone. Will you support me in this?”

One by one, the rest rose and gave their oaths, Glorfindel as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Look at this place!” said Kalin, “Not only does it look just as she described it, it looks like she and Thorin only just left.”

“I wonder why her friend didn’t take care of things…the mirror’s intact. None of this food or drink has spoiled.” said Frerin, examining the kegs and bottles of beer and such.

“We should see if her rabbits are still here,” said Toril. “She said they were supposed to all leave on their own, but maybe they didn’t go.” They went down the hallway to the small utility room, and cautiously opened the shade of the observation window. They remembered Fili and Kili’s tale of how angry Elspeth had become when they got noisy and frightened the rabbits.

“The barricade’s open, and you can see that they did dig a hole under the fence. But there’s quite a lot of them still in there,” remarked Frerin.

“Do you think Ara and Nion will get through like we did? What can we do if they don’t?” asked Kali.

“No worries, brothers, we’re here,” came a familiar voice. Their elven brothers stood in the hallway behind them; their heads barely cleared the ceiling.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait until she gets here before we try to leave, to see if her wolf-man friend is still here. You two certainly can’t show yourselves!” Tori said to Ara and Nion. “We dwarves can pass for what they call ‘little people’ in this world. But how can we make you look less like elves?”

“Oh, you think so?” retorted Nion. “Not with those beards! You’ll have to shave them off.”

“Not on your life!” yelped the dwarves. This was all typical banter between them.

“They’ll end up calling out their armies after you…after all, you look like what they believe how beings from another world would look, with those tall, skinny bodies and pointy ears!” Rin laughed.

“Enough!” commanded Toril. “Since we have to wait, we might as well eat. Let’s see if we can figure out how this stuff works. I’m starving!”

The other dwarves agreed eagerly. The elves looked at each other in exasperation. “Dwarves!” said Ara.

As they milled around, trying to decide what needed to be heated or cooked and how to do that, tapping into the kegs and popping open bottles of beer, there came a crash from the adjacent studio. They all jumped. Frerin crept up to peer around the doorway. It was dark, but he could see the white-blonde hair of the figure on the floor.

“Ara! I think it’s your father!” Thranduil was picking himself up as Ara came into the room.

“ _Ada!_ What are you doing? You’re not supposed to be here!” A noise came from the mirror behind Thranduil.

“Move! The others are coming!” As they scrambled out of the way, Legolas tripped through, but didn’t fall. He looked around in confusion, then at the mirror and cried,

“Gimli! _Meleth nin!_ Are you there?” And the dwarf flew out of the mirror and into his arms.

The five brothers stared, open-mouthed, at the trio who had followed them. Voices erupted and there was pandemonium for a few moments, until Thranduil shouted above them all to quiet down.

“If you will all just give me a moment, I will tell you how and why we came.”

By the time he finished the food had been prepared, ale and wine poured, and as the kitchen was too small for the eight of them, they moved into the den.

“It’s so amazing,” said Legolas. “It was hard to believe some of what Elspeth described, yet here it all is.”

Kali was fiddling with the remote control and suddenly the wide-screen TV burst into life, sending all of them to the floor. It was the music over the closing credits of Return of the King, the last DVD in the player. Once Kali was able to get the sound turned down, they stared at the screen, fascinated.

“So what is this?” asked Gimli. “A com-pew-ter?”

“No – I think this is what she called a tell-a-viz-shon,” said Thranduil. “Those smaller boxes are maybe com-pew-ters,” indicating the pair of units on the desk behind the central couch. He got up suddenly, as if remembering something. There was a portable phone on the desk. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands.

“And I think _this_ is a tell – ee – fone,” he said excitedly. “You can talk to it and someone far away can talk to you!” He pushed some of the buttons; a dial tone buzzed and Thranduil dropped it.

“What kind of speech is _that_? Elspeth said they speak a form of Westron here. But these are not words.”

“Put it back, _ada_ ,” said Legolas. “We really do not know how any of this works and perhaps it is dangerous.”

Kali was still playing around with the remote, and had managed to skip back to the scene of Aragorn’s coronation in Minas Tirith.

“It’s the King!”

“And Gandalf!”

“Look Gimli – it’s you!”

As film Aragorn walked forward, and people along the way bowed, Legolas saw himself, clad in white, spotless.

“That’s supposed to be me? I never look that clean and perfect!” Thranduil snickered.

“You’re right, _ion nin_. No one would _ever_ believe that’s you!” Gimli and Nion roared with laughter. Legolas glared at them.

“So you think I’m not capable of being that clean?”

“No, _Ada_!” wheezed Elenion. “You might _get_ that clean but you wouldn’t stay that way!”

“We’re just having you on, lad,” said Gimli. “But you do enjoy getting yourself messed up!” Legolas gave him an evil smile.

“And just maybe _you_ have something to do with my constant state of dishevelment!”

Gimli flushed bright red while the rest of them were hysterically laughing.

“Oh – there’s Queen Arwen! And Lord Elrond right behind her!”

They were all caught between hilarity and insult. They laughed the most at the four hobbits, who they all decided looked like human children. Toril addressed his cousins:

“Rin, see if you can help Kali figure out how to see the other one, about Erebor.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. They all looked at each other and froze. There was another knock. They didn’t react. Then a key turned in the lock and in came a lean, medium-height man, with shaggy blonde hair streaked with gray falling to his shoulders. “Elspeth, when are you…” he started saying, before looking up at them.

He stopped and also froze, then looked from one to the other. His shock was such that he didn’t recognize any of them: 4 dwarves, none of whom he’d met before, although three of them looked vaguely familiar. One had raven-black hair, with a slight threading of silver through it, as well as his beard. Another had golden curls, braids in his hair, beard, and even his mustache. The third looked less dwarvish than the others and taller, with auburn-brown hair, dark brown eyes, and much less facial hair. The fourth dwarf was a true red-head, with many braids in his hair and in his thick beard. There was something familiar about this one too, but Eric was still trying to process what he was seeing. All of them were wearing clothing that was very obviously not purchased in a shopping mall: somewhat rough-spun and travel-worn.

He then realized the other four beings were so tall their heads barely missed touching the ceiling. All were shades of blonde, ranging from nearly white to a darker ash-blonde. They bore a strong resemblance to each other, and Eric guessed they must be family. And they couldn’t be anything but elves, as they all had pointed ears. Two were wearing robes – _robes_ , by the gods! The other two had attire more like that of the dwarves. There was also no mistaking their regal bearing – these had to be royalty, even if they had no crowns. He barely managed to find his voice.

 “W-w-h-o are you all and where’s Elspeth?”

The tallest white-haired elf took a step toward him, eyes flashing. “I am Thranduil Oropherion, King of Eren Lasgalen and Elspeth… _Queen_ Elspeth… is my wife. Who are _you_?”

Eric took a step back. “You’re…her _husband_? But you’re not Thorin Oakenshield. I’m sorry. I don’t understand.”

Toril rose then. “Thorin Oakenshield was my father. Elspeth is my mother.” The man looked like he might collapse.

“Your _mother_? But she can’t have any…oh, boy.” And then he did fall, knees buckling, ending up on the floor. Kalin and Aranhil went to tend to him.

“I think he’s in shock.” Ara pronounced.

“I’ll find a blanket,” said Kalin. “Rin, find something strong for the man to drink. Look through those bottles.” He indicated the wet bar, where Elspeth kept her stock of stronger spirits. Once they gave him a gulp of brandy, he visibly relaxed. Thranduil knelt in front of him, obviously not in deference, but so they could make eye contact.

“You did not answer me. Who are you?”

“Eric Linderhof. Elspeth’s friend and neighbor.” Thranduil looked sternly at him.

“Are you the wolf-man?” Eric nodded, looking at him warily.

“Then why have you not done what she asked of you?” Eric looked confused.

“I was supposed to wait until she was gone. I thought she was still here.”

Legolas spoke. “She’s been with us for over seventy years. Why would you think she was still here?” Eric started in response and reached for the brandy.

“ _Seventy_? Seventy _years_?” he said. “No, that’s not possible. I saw her only yesterday, with Thorin and the other two. She said she was going with Thorin to Middle Earth, but that was supposed to be the next day. I came over because I saw the lights and thought she hadn’t gone yet. Seventy…years?”

Kali approached with a blanket and wrapped it around Eric.

“What other two?" he asked. "Do you mean the dwarves Fili and Kili?” Eric nodded.

“I am Kalin, son of Kili. Frerin is the son of Fili. And Elspeth is _our_ mother, too.” Eric blanched.

“How many children did she have? She always said she never had, and never would. And at her age odds are very much against it!”

Ara got up. “There are the five of us. Thranduil is my father. Legolas is my brother, and Elenion is _his_ son. Elspeth is mother to us all.”

Eric finally _did_ recognize two of the elves, and the red-haired dwarf: Legolas and Gimli, he should have known right away. Thranduil, even before he said who he was. And the other dwarves definitely had the look of Thorin, Fili and Kili.

“So each of you has a different father? How many years apart are you?”

“We were all born at the same time.” Now Eric felt as if he might _really_ black out. Stars whirled at the edge of his vision; he shook his head violently to clear them.

“How can that be? It’s impossible! Elspeth had herself sterilized at a relatively young age…she should not have had _any_ , let alone quints!”

“What does _that_ mean _?_ Are you insulting us?” said Elenion, in a tone of outrage.

“Maybe he means ‘squint,”’ said Gimli, helpfully. “Like my great-great-granduncle, whom we called Shambor the Squint-Eyed, because he was a jewel examiner and his eyes became squinted from years of peering at gems…”

“No! It’s an abbreviation of the word ‘quintuplets,’ Eric said, a little shakily, suddenly feeling very vulnerable among all these fictitious characters made real.

“It’s simply a way of referring to children all born together. Three would be called triplets, four would be quadruplets. Five is quintuplets. But they all have the same father.”

“I assure you what my son has said is the truth,” said Thranduil. “No one understood how it happened, other than that the conception times were close.”

“And so what happened to Thorin? _That’s_ who she said she was going with, to marry and become Queen of Erebor.” Thranduil grimaced.

“Thorin died, of what was determined to be a storm in the brain, just before they were to wed.” He felt it best to not say anything about Elspeth being kidnapped by himself twice, before that wedding started to take place, or of Thorin’s prior disappearance, for which he and Legolas were largely responsible.

“So they _did_ survive the Battle of the Five Armies, which had her entire focus?” 

“Yes. They did as she told them, and they survived, obviously. Or we five wouldn't be here,” said Tori. Eric got up, a little wobbly, holding onto the bar for support.

“I still don’t understand. How this is only a day for me, but seventy years for her? And where is she now?”

“She will be here, along with Fili and Kili. They have to come through the path she opened, as did the five of them.” Thranduil nodded to them. “Legolas, Gimli and I came through a different method.”

“But why are all of _you_ here, now?"

“I think we’ll let Elspeth herself explain. They should be here in one more day.” Eric started for the door.

“I’m going home. Maybe this is all a bad dream. But if not, and Elspeth _does_ come, please ask her to come see me. This is all too confusing.” He staggered, but managed to let himself out.

A short time later. they heard the howling of the wolves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> Eru - Eru Ilúvatar or The One is the single omniscient and omnipotent creator  
> Manwë - Manwë Súlimo, King of the Valar  
> Varda - Varda Elentári, wife of Manwë and Queen of the Valar  
> Valar - The Powers of Arda, who shaped and rule the world  
> Aulë - Aulë, a Vala, was the creator of the Dwarves  
> Yavanna - one of the Aratar, consort of Aulë.  
> ada - father  
> meleth nin - my love  
> ion nin - my son
> 
> The reference to the "Great Steppes" through which Elspeth, Fili and Kili travel to reach Ered Luin I borrowed from the story "Rites of Passage" by Eldritch Mage, which I highly recommend and can be read here on AO3 - I hope she doesn't mind!


	3. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elspeth, Fili and Kili arrive through Elspeth's mirror. She is furious at Thranduil for finding a way to join her, but she cannot send him, Legolas and Gimli back. She dreams of the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

_The thing under the mountain woke suddenly. More of its foes had arrived, but still not all – and not the witch. It opened its enormous jaws and let out a puff of smoke. It could do more than breathe fire, but did not want to fill its lair with noxious fumes. It shifted slightly and returned to its rest. It had more to do in creating this new body and the effort was exhausting._

 

Elspeth, Fili and Kili approached Ered Luin. On the outskirts, they found a stable where the horses could be boarded.

“If no one comes for them in a few months, you may keep them,” said Fili, handing over a good amount of gold to the ostler, who looked rather amazed.

“But remember these are elvish horses and won’t be manageable except by elves or those who have enough horse-lore to understand their nature.” The ostler took the gold, nodded toward several occupied stalls.

“Then they can join all these others – horses like yours and some ponies. Seems to be a rash of new animals being left in my charge…is there going to be some big meeting?” Fili shook his head.

“No meeting. We are simply looking for our sons, who came this way before us.” He handed the ostler more gold.

“And it would be best if no one else knew that we, or they, are here. Am I understood?” Wide-eyed, the ostler stared at Fili, then knelt.

“I beg your pardon, my lord. You _are_ the King Under the Mountain, aren’t you?”

“Yes. And I would prefer no one else was aware of my presence. Rise, and see to our horses.”

As they walked through the village some folks stared at them, but as all of Fili and Kili’s kin had left the Blue Mountain settlement long ago, they were not recognized by any others. Once past the center, forest took over. The landscape hadn’t changed so much that the brothers had little trouble picking out the area where the portal had been. I could feel its subtle vibration.

“It’s still here!” I said. “But I don’t know if we can get through.”

“El, if it didn’t work, then our sons would still be here,” said Kili. “So how do we do this?”

“I came through with Thorin holding me, but I was still the last one. I will go first. Wait a few moments and if I don’t return, Fili you come next, then Kili. Reverse order of how we came the other way. It will be all right.”

So saying, I stepped forward, hand held up, palm toward the portal as I intoned the words I had said so long ago, which had opened the way for Thorin and I to enter. I closed my eyes, felt the tug at my core, and when I felt the change of atmosphere, opened them. Yes, I was back in my studio. Eric had not destroyed the mirror.

I heard sounds coming from the den, but I had to be sure Kili and Fili would get here. I turned to the mirror and softly called to Fili, who materialized instantly. Then Kili, who looked around, smiling as he remembered how it had been the first time.

“It looks just the same, even all this time later.” he remarked.

“I think time here doesn't move at the same speed as in Middle Earth. However many years I was there, it appears only a day passed here. Come, let’s go find our errant sons.”

I led the way cautiously, until I could peer around the corner. The TV was on, playing Battle of the Five Armies. And in a blinding moment, I realized there were _eight_ bodies in the den, not just the five I had expected. I backed away, into Fili.

“What is it?’ he whispered. I turned to them, my eyes must have shown my fury, as they both took a step back.

“Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli are here!” Their eyes widened. “Damn it, I _told_ them they were to stay!”

Kili whispered, “But how? They were still in Rivendell when we left. They couldn’t have gotten here ahead of us, unless some very strong magic was at work, or someone else was able to send them.”

"Oh, I’m sure Elrond had something to do with it; no one else who's still in Middle Earth would be capable. Let’s go, but stay behind me. I will have words with my husband…harsh words.”

I strode into the room. They were all so intent on the movie they didn’t notice me approaching from behind. I stepped up to the central couch, grabbed a handful of Thranduil’s hair, pulled his head back and hissed in his ear.

“Do you think you’re going to get away with this?” He tried to rise, but I would not release him.

Ara, sitting to the left, realized his father was trying to get up but couldn’t, and jumped up, surprised to see me.

“ _Naneth_! Let him go!”  Legolas, who was on Thranduil’s right also tried to rise, but I had grabbed a fistful of his hair as well, twisting it around my hand. I had them. Gimli, who had been on the floor between Legolas’ legs moved quickly, but when he saw it was me he went still.

“Please, my Queen, do not hurt my _âzyungel_ ” he cried. “We just wanted to help!”

I released them, saying “You two follow me. Not a word!” I led them into my former bedroom and whirled on them, slamming the door.

Kili and Fili went to their offspring and nephew, embracing and fussing, to make sure they were all unharmed. Aranhil and Elenion stood a little apart. Fili studied Gimli for a moment.

“Why are _you_ here, cousin? This is not your fight.”

 “I go where Legolas goes." Gimli replied. "And since you're here to lend your strength and support so your sons may battle this threat, I also came to stand in Thorin’s place for Toril, as the only remaining member of the line of Durin.”

“Can you explain to us how…” but Kili’s question was cut off as a tirade of screams and curses in a flurry of Westron, Sindarin and Qenya came from Elspeth’s bedroom. Her voice was pitching higher and higher as she made her displeasure known, while Thranduil’s and Legolas’ remained quiet yet heard, as they tried to calm her.

Shaking his head, Fili took hold of Gimli’s arm. “Come on, cousin. Let’s get something to eat.” Kili followed and the three of them went into the kitchen.

The five brothers looked from one to the other, not knowing what they should do. Finally, taking up the remote, Kalin sat down next to Frerin, turned the TV back on quietly, and they all settled again to continue watching. There was nothing for them to do but wait it out. Their mother rarely lost her temper, but when she did, it was best not to be in her path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bedroom, I unleashed myself. Thranduil and Legolas stood their ground, despite the curses and insults I hurled at them. I had never been so angry. But it wasn’t truly anger. I was more frightened than I wanted them to know.

" _Nátyë necindo!_ " I started. “I told you explicitly not to follow me and yet here you are!” Thranduil tried to answer me.

" _Amin apseme_..."

"No! _Avo bedal!_ " I cried, shaking with rage. " _Amin uuma malia!_ " I tried to calm myself; they were here, screaming at them would not change that fact.

“Explain yourselves!” I said, trying not to raise my voice again. They looked at each other. An unspoken agreement passed between them and Thranduil replied.

“I could not let you do this alone,” he said. “If you let Fili and Kili come, it was obvious you needed them as seconds for their sons and Toril. So we felt we should do the same for ours. Gimli came to stand for Thorin, so Toril wouldn’t be without a second.” I stared at him coldly.

“What makes you think that’s why I wanted them to come with me? I never said anything about that.”

“What other reason could there be? But even if you had not asked them, do you _really_ believe I would have let you come without me? Especially once it was mentioned that you might not make it back yourself. We have been through this before, Elspeth. I will not survive long if I lose you.”

So he could meet my eyes, Thranduil knelt before me, put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

“That is something that will never change, _mela en’coimen_. How could you expect me to sit idly by and wait? I would not.”  Legolas finally spoke.

“We were all present when Elrond spoke of this new evil taking shape here, Elspeth. And while we know our sons are strong, especially when they are all together, we have never seen that put to the test. And if they should fail, who else would be willing to fight this thing? Or even could, given our present lack of armies.”

I took a deep breath, pulling out of Thranduil’s grasp, and sat on the bed.

“Well, I can’t do anything about this now - you're here. I’m very angry with both of you for not listening to me, but it may be that you’re right. The Five may need all the help they can get. If this thing overpowers all of you, hopefully I can still destroy the portal and prevent it from returning.”

Thranduil rose, looking relieved. “Your friend was here last night.”

“Eric?” I asked. “Why would he come now, since he didn’t take care of the things I asked him to?”

“There is a difference between the way time passes here and in our world. He said it was only yesterday when he saw you with Thorin, Fili and Kili, and that you were going with Thorin the next day. He saw lights from here and thought you had not yet departed. He nearly went into shock when we told him who we were and that you had been with us for more than seventy years. And even more so when we told him about the Five – at least who they were, not why they were here.”

I softened, realizing Eric hadn’t just screwed up. “What did he do?”

“He went home, saying if this was not a nightmare you should go see him.”

“And I will. But first I want you to tell me how the hell you got here. And how you expect to get back, if you survive. Was it something Elrond did?” Again, father and son looked at each other, as if debating how much to say. Thranduil chose to speak once more.

“Elrond is in possession of a mirror, similar to that of Galadriel. But this one has other powers, beyond being able to show events. It brought us here. Elrond and his council will maintain a constant watch. I do not know how he will know if and when we are ready to return, but I assume he will.”

 “You _assume_?” I was incredulous. “He didn’t tell you _how_ it would work? By all my goddesses, Thranduil! For a being as old and supposedly wise as you are, you can be so clueless!”

“We came through your mirror. Why would we not be able to return that way?” asked Legolas.

“Because you _didn’t_ come the same way. Elrond must have known how direct you along a different path, then used my mirror at the last moment.” I was growing too tired from stress to argue or even talk.

“I need to rest. Go out, be with your sons and the others. Eat, watch the DVDs, whatever will keep you all occupied for awhile. DO NOT leave the house - any of you! And ask Fili and Kili to come in for a moment.” Thranduil came back to kiss me on the forehead. “Rest well, _amin mela lle_.”

“ _Bado mibo orch!_ ” I retorted, but he knew I wasn’t saying it in anger and smiled. They left and Kili and Fili came in, looking apprehensive.

“What?” I said. “You know I’m not angry at _you._ ”

“We just never heard you raise your voice that way,” said Kili. “It sounded like you were going to turn them into toads or something, El!”  I laughed.

“You know I can’t do those kinds of spells. I’m not Radagast…or Gandalf!” They laughed too, but a little sadly. We were all sorry the wizards had gone.

“I just wanted to ask you to watch out for the others. You know your way around my home. Don’t let them blow up the microwave or start a fire on the stove. And don’t let them leave here, even if you have to wake me.” I yawned expansively, lay down and was asleep almost instantly.

But I did not rest well. Not at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The beast stirred again. Yes, they are all here now. But not yet united. It sensed strife. Maybe if they kept at each others’ throats it would have more time to prepare, to grow stronger. T_ _he witch and her spawn and their sires were not yet focused on finding it. And by they time they were, it would reach its full growth and power. They would not, could not stop it._

 

I came awake, panicked, covered in cold sweat. I didn’t recognize my surroundings at first, or why I was back here. I stumbled out of bed and to the door, managing to get into the hallway before falling. I retched, but there was nothing in my stomach.

They heard me and tried to all come at once. But there were ten of them and the hallway was small. Kalin reached me first.

 “ _Amad_! What is the matter?” He felt my wrists and forehead, pushing the sweaty hair from my face. “She is feverish! Ara, get a cold cloth and bring _athelas!"_ Thranduil pushed through them, picked me up and brought me back to the bed. He backed off, letting the healers do their work. In a few moments I was able to sit up.

 “I had a nightmare. Oh, my loves! We may not prevail over this thing after all. It's grown strong and cunning while it waited. It has deadly weapons – it _is_ a deadly weapon itself. I saw it!” I shuddered and Ara wrapped my blanket around me.

“Tell us, _Naneth._ We must know as much as we can. Where is it?” He took my hand.

“It’s too small in here for all of us. Take me out to the den.” Thranduil lifted me again. Once I was settled and the rest sitting around and before me, Kili brought me a glass of water, which I drained. He brought another.

“Do you want something stronger, El?” he asked. I shook my head.

“No, dearest. Maybe after I tell you what awaits us, we may _all_ need something stronger.” I took another sip of water.

“It hides under a mountain. Not here. These mountains, the White Mountains, are old. It needed a place where its rest could not be interrupted, or its movements noticed.

It has gone west, far from here, under what is called the Rocky Mountains, or just the Rockies. This is a newer, taller mountain range. When it emerges, it will destroy that part of the range. It is huge, much, much larger than Smaug. It is not wholly a dragon, though it can fly and breathe fire, But that isn’t all.” They stared at me, rapt but also horrified. I took another drink.

“It has incorporated elements of other terrible creatures. It has a great stinger, like that Shelob, an enormous spider’s poison sac. Not only can it sting a person, it can spray this poison; release it in a wide torrent, killing whatever it falls on instantly. It can also breathe this poison out, like its fire, over an even larger area. And it doesn’t just breathe fire. It _is_ fire. Its entire body exudes heat like a Balrog’s: anywhere it passes can be scorched, completely burned. It has wings, but even if those should be destroyed, it has spider-silk with which it can cover all before it in a flash, or can be thrown to allow the monster to get up and away. And though it has dragon legs, curled beneath it are enormous spider-like legs, which allow it to move quickly on the ground to pursue its prey when they are lowered. And its eyes…”

I hesitated, unwilling to speak the last of the horror’s characteristics.

“Go on, El. How much worse can it be?” said Kili.

“It has the eyes of…Sauron.” There was a collective gasp.

“But we saw the tower of Barad-Dur collapse, the Eye destroyed!” said Gimli. “We were right there!” Legolas gripped his hand and nodded.

“I know. But somehow this…thing…has the same structure of eye. It has two, and they appear small and malevolent. But it can make them larger, with the same fiery, seeking power. None can hide from it or escape its deadly glare. I don’t know how we can even _begin_ to plan a strategy to destroy it…we're doomed!”

I hung my head and tears rolled down my face. _What was I thinking? It will take us all if we try to fight. It will also take us if we don’t. I_ could _stop it from using my portal. Maybe. Even so, it would destroy this world, my world._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> naneth - mother  
> nátyë necindo - you are insane  
> anin apseme - forgive me  
> avo bedol - do not speak  
> amin uuma malia - I don't care  
> mela en’coimen - love of my life  
> amin mela lle - I love you  
> bado mibo orch - go kiss an orc  
> naneth - mother
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> âzyungel - love of all loves  
> amad - mother  
> 


	4. Elspeth's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having had a vision of the evil thing they must destroy, Elspeth comes to some realizations of what will be needed. She finds most of her rabbits remain, and explains to them why she had returned. She then goes to see Eric, her friend, neighbor and former lover for counsel and advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and some subsequent chapters will contain a lengthy summary of the events from my first story, 'Are You Ready to Die for It?' If you have read that story, you can skip to the end of Elspeth's explanation of her years in Middle Earth.
> 
> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

_The creature started awake again. It felt the mind of the witch touch it. It smiled, feeling her horror as she studied it. Let her look all she liked…what did it matter now if they knew its appearance, its power, its ability to destroy them and their world and_ this _world and all in it? It would have its vengeance._

 

"Let us not give up before we even begin,” said Toril. “We five have our own power and don’t even know the extent of it. We’ve never had a reason…”

“But Tori!” said Frerin. “ _Amad_ knows how truly dire this creature is. And if she saw it, so can we. What better reason could we have then to use that ability ourselves?” Kali looked at his brothers fearfully.

“But if we can see it, then it will see us, and know where we are and what we attempt. Maybe we shouldn’t…”

“No, Kali.” I said. “It only sensed me and allowed me to see its form, to know what powers it possesses, but it was not able to follow my sleeping mind back here.”

“Your _sleeping_ mind, _melamin_. What if you had been awake?” I smiled at Thranduil’s perception, wrong though it was.

“I can’t direct the sense when I am awake. But perhaps they can.” I answered, nodding toward our sons.

“ _Naneth_ ,” said Aranhil. “Do you think we could travel to where this thing lies without its discovering us…if we can close our minds to any probing it might try?”

“Will we be able to _fly_?” asked Kili, excitement gleaming in his eyes. He nudged his brother. “Fee, wouldn’t that just be the greatest thing we could ever experience?”

“No!” I cried before Fili could answer. “What – do you think you – _all_ of you, dwarves and elves, can just get on an airplane without causing a riot? The dwarves, maybe. But not you four. Your height alone, never mind the ears or the hair or the perfect look…”

“Except _Ada_ , of course!”  laughed Elenion, carrying the previous joke along. All of them save myself, Fili and Kili, were laughing now. Legolas glared from one to another.

“Enough already!” he said. “I do not want to hear this again!” He turned his back on us, marching away into the kitchen.

As I watched him retreat and the laughter wore down, I looked at the rest of them, as I didn’t know what they thought was so funny. Kili and Fili shrugged. They hadn’t heard the previous exchange either.

“What’s _that_ all about?”  The brothers, Gimli and Thranduil looked at each other.

“We were watching that – film?– of Aragorn’s coronation. The person was who was supposed to be Legolas looked so perfect we had to remark that he never does, in truth. We weren’t trying to upset him.” Gimli dropped his eyes.

“I see. Well, I think you’d better go apologize. We don’t need anyone having negative feelings at this point. We have enough trouble.” I said.

Thranduil, Elenion and Gimli looked at each other, gave a collective sigh and headed for the kitchen to make amends, Gimli grumbling softly about overly-sensitive elves.

 “No,” I said to Kili and Fili. “We cannot go by plane. It would be quicker, but my world isn’t ready to see the likes of all of you. We’ll have to find a suitable vehicle that can carry us all and drive there.”

“Drive?” said Thranduil, as he and the others returned from the kitchen, Legolas still pouting somewhat. “What’s drive?”

“We’ll have to travel by ground. A car won’t accommodate all of us, so we'll need to find a large vehicle, like a bus or mobile home." They looked mystified. "A house on wheels. It will take several days, as I'm the only one who can operate it.”

It was going to be hard: the eleven of us would likely get on each others' nerves, even in something that large. There were other considerations first, like how to get them on the road without too much notice, and keep it that way for the four or five days it would take to reach the Rockies. I also didn’t know exactly where the beast might be; the Rocky Mountains stretched through several states, as well as into Canada.

“I’m going to see Eric,” I announced. “I need another brain of _this_ world besides my own to try and figure it out.” Thranduil got up immediately.

“No, you are _not_ coming with me!” I stated firmly. “None of you can set foot outside until I say you can!” Even though the mountain was sparsely populated, people still drove through here, especially in this season. It was autumn in New England, and the leaf-peepers would be out in full force.

Thranduil opened his mouth to argue with me, but I sent a quelling look his way. He sat back down, frowning. He didn’t listen to me about following me to my world: I’d be damned if he would do anything other than what I said until the end of this quest.

 _Quest. That’s a good one!_ I thought. _We don’t go on ‘quests.’ We go on vacations, or travel for business, or go on road trips._ This would be a road trip to end all - literally.

“ _Naneth_ ,” said Ara. “Your rabbits are still here, at least most of them.” I paused.

“Really?”  He nodded. I went to the utility room and pulled up the shade. Yes, it looked like the majority were still in the pen. Maybe only ten or twelve had left, the oldest ones. These likely had gone off to die, instinct telling them to get away from the young and healthy, so predators would take them instead.

I went out into the pen, sat on the ground. They surrounded me, as they always did, so we could communicate.

“ _Why have you returned, beloved?"_   - their voices becoming one in my mind.

“Something is wrong.” I told them. “An evil thing has come here from the place to which I had gone. There were wars. We thought all of the darkness was destroyed. We were wrong. And now it has come here, using my portal, to take vengeance on us. It knew we would follow.”

_"How will you defeat it?”_

“I don’t know if we can - me, my sons and their fathers. But we are the only ones who could come here to try. So we must.”

 _"_ _So y_ _ou may die?”_

“Yes. Me and all of them.” There was a stirring among them. The current alpha male, Dickens, a large white lop came to me and nuzzled my hand.

_"The Black Rabbit of Inle is still far, far from you. You may survive. We will give you the rest of our strength and spirit, each of us. You will need all of it.”_

“No!” I cried. “You will all die!” _“_

_"This is known. It is a sacrifice we must make for you, beloved. Our time is short. Better we perish for the greatest good now, than live beyond if you fail.”_

 I knew he spoke the truth, and even as it pained my heart, I had to accept their final gift. I felt them pouring all they had – their spirits, their gratitude, their strength – into me. And one by one, they slumped to the ground on their sides and breathed their last.

Dickens was the only one left, and as his great heart slowed I heard his final whisper.

_"You have our grace. We thank you for the lives you gave us.”_

I sobbed, holding his soft and still-warm body. I heard the door behind me open, and then Thranduil was sitting behind, arms wrapped around me, head against my hair.

“I am so sorry, my love. I know how much they meant to you,” he said gently. “But this must be why you had them to begin with. You saved them so they could ultimately save you.”

“I hope their sacrifice won’t be for nothing.” I continued to weep. “They gave me enough to save myself. But if the rest of you perish…if I can’t save all of you as well…”

I laid Dickens’ body down and struggled to my feet, tears still running down my face.

“Can the rest of you take care of them?” I asked. “Don’t bury them; just carry them into the forest. Their bodies will nourish the woods and other animals. Stay to the back of the house and try not to let yourselves be seen. I have to go.”

 I left by the pen’s outer gate. I couldn’t go back inside, to let the rest see my grief. Bad enough Eric would have to see it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wolves stirred as I approached the house. I called to the alphas, Wind Spirit and Grey Eyes.

“My friends have stopped running. I must speak with your guardian.”

I bowed my head in respect to them, and they dropped their heads, making soft cries in acknowledgement of my loss. The rest of their packs followed their lead. I began to cry again, and Eric appeared at my side. I turned to him and he held me for a moment, then led me into his house.

“So it’s over.” His eyes were also wet, as he poured me a cup of coffee and sat.

“Yes. The Black Rabbit cannot claim me now.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted? Now you won’t have to fear my death, either.” I looked into his hazel eyes, more green than brown at the moment.

“I thought I would never come back…that they did not need to sacrifice themselves. All I can do now is hope it will be enough, for me and for the rest of them.”

“What happened?” he asked. “I’m still so confused…I’ve been trying not to think about it, to wait until you could tell me. Thorin Oakenshield died? And you end up married to the Elven King? And now you’re here, looking like you did yesterday, even though they said you had been with them for more than seventy years. And had five sons? _Five?_ All at once? And from different fathers? I don’t understand any of it.” I snorted.

“No one does, least of all me. Get comfortable - this will take awhile." Eric nodded, reached across the table to take my hand.

"Take your time, El. I want to know everything." I smiled and squeezed his, before pulling gently away. Extended physical contact between us was both distracting and unwise.

“Things didn’t work out the way we planned. Once we got through the mirror, Thorin’s sister, Dís was not going to accept me. Not to marry Thorin, not to be Queen of Erebor. Not a human, not from another world. They argued constantly. She threatened to usurp him. Kili and Fili confirmed that she could, although it would be difficult. It was obvious I couldn’t stay with her once the Company left. And I couldn’t go with…Thorin.” I choked on my coffee. Eric watched patiently.

“I came up with the idea to stay in Bree, as this wouldn’t alter canon. He was dead set against it, saying Bree was too rough, that I’d be raped if not killed. I suggested he have Fili and Kili teach me to use weapons, to defend myself. So while he prepared for the quest, I trained with them until they felt I could handle myself. He was relieved, as he thought I could also be used as a pawn by his enemies.” I went to the sink, splashed water on my tear-ravaged face, poured myself another cup of coffee.

“Thorin had to go north for the clan meeting, in hopes he could recruit others. Kili and Fili escorted me to Bree and spent the night, leaving for Bag End in the morning.”

“Again?” Eric’s eyebrows went up. “I thought it was Thorin, and _only_ Thorin.”

“He told them it was all right with him, but up to me. He was worried about them. And I couldn’t help myself: I was so sad and scared, and they made me feel better. Fili gifted me with my own weapons, that he'd forged himself. Kili gave me sheaths and archer’s gloves, made from a combination of metal and plants; amazingly, they felt just like leather. After they left, I got myself a bow and arrows, clothes – I could disguise myself to look like a dwarf or boy, if one didn’t look too closely. Two days later, I picked up my things and that night, someone tried to get into my room. I scared them off, but a message was left for me, saying I had to get out of Bree and find the Company. Dís and their cousin Dáin had joined forces and were on their way to Erebor to oppose Thorin. Dís’ army was to come through Bree, and Thorin needed to be warned.”

Eric sat up, eyes wide. “That’s not canon!”

“No shit.” I agreed. “But it was clear I had to leave. I didn’t have a horse, so I found one myself and took off.”

“By yourself? You _stole_ a horse and just left?”

“No, I paid in gold. No one was around, so I just left it in the stable. But after I got a few miles away, I realized how impossible it was going to be. I had no map except in my head from the books. So many things could kill me. I could starve. The message warned me not to go through Mirkwood, but if I detoured around it I’d never catch up to Thorin in time. I was upset, but tried to give myself encouragement. And an elf snuck up behind me.”

“What elf?” Eric was familiar with the story, but this was outside of it.

“Elrohir, one of Elrond’s twin sons. It was his horse I had taken. He told me his father sent him to get me to Rivendell safely, that he was aware of my presence. A couple of days after we got there, there was council, where I had to give an accounting of myself and my intentions. This would have been fine, except for one thing: Legolas was there; sent by Thranduil to get me through Mirkwood, but delivered to _him.”_

“Totally off-canon – he’s not even supposed to be in the book!”

“It was worse. The Company was already in the dungeons. Everything had moved ahead too fast. But I still had to get to Thorin, so I was willing to go, even with the threat of Thranduil knowing about the quest. So we left and after a week of Legolas questioning me about everything, I finally gave him some information - mostly about his relationship with Tauriel. Yes, she was there too, just like  _he_ wasn’t supposed to be. I was ticked off, so I laid it on rather harshly, about why she was pulling away and what he had to do if he had a hope of winning her before Kili did. This really upset him. But then he kind of challenged me to describe both her and Thranduil, which I did. Stupid me.”

“Why? What harm could _that_ do?” I grimaced, remembering _exactly_ what happened.

“He was really, really upset – almost in tears. I put my arms around him, to comfort him.” Eric gasped.

“You didn’t! Weren’t you thinking about what would happen?!”

“I did. I forgot what it would do. Before I knew it, he had me trapped under him, kissing me. He was going to rape me if I couldn’t stop him somehow. He was actually _nasty_ , saying I was asking for it -totally outside of everything I ever thought about the behavior of elves. I tried to tell him about Thorin, but I couldn’t actually say it, as I didn’t want to jeopardize the Company’s escape. I had to give into him. It would have happened anyway – he was too far gone.”

“But you had weapons, could've prevented something like that. And you’re pretty strong besides, El…I don’t get it.” He shook his head, knowing from his own experience.

“Well, if you see him again, challenge him to something – even if it’s just arm-wrestling. He is so, so strong. I couldn’t get near my knives or anything. I think they all have it – this amazing strength. It just doesn’t look like it. Anyway, we got to the Halls and I was given a little time to clean up, then had to go before Thranduil. It was terrifying, but I figured once the dwarves escaped he would have no reason to hold me there. And that’s when the thing no one could have foreseen happened. The wine I was given was drugged. I blacked out just as the escape was happening. When I came to, I was unable to move - and in Thranduil’s bed.” Eric gasped again.

“What the hell was going on with these elves? You didn’t touch him too, did you?” I shook my head.

“No. When he first laid eyes on me, he kind of panicked for a moment - looked like he’d seen a ghost. And in a way, he had. After he gave me part of the antidote so I could at least move my upper body, he showed me a miniature portrait. It looked _exactly_ like me but It was his wife, Maerwen, who had been dead for like three thousand years. It was astonishing. He said it wasn’t just the appearance – that I moved and spoke like her, even had the same scent. He was obviously going to try to keep me there, even though I tried every possible explanation why I couldn’t stay with him – including that I was pledged to Thorin. Then Legolas came to report how the dwarves had gotten away, and almost immediately, Thranduil _knew_ what happened between us. He was furious, and forced Legolas to look at the portrait. He had never seen it – never knew his mother or what she looked like. It really shook him up.”

“They’re a strange lot, aren’t they? The elves?’ Eric asked. I laughed.

“In some ways. To mis-quote the Cheshire Cat. ‘they’re all mad there.’ The two of them had a discussion, which I only overheard part of -  things like ‘if Thorin knew you’d had her’ and ‘changing her will,’ and then Legolas left, saying Thranduil would have a tougher time, for choosing a human.”

“So he didn’t let you go – or did he?” I gave Eric a somewhat exasperated look.

“Not then. I got him to give me the rest of the antidote so I could move, but there was no escape. I negotiated. I promised I would return if he would let me deliver the message to Thorin, who would be in Laketown by then with Durin’s Day only a couple of days away. If I didn’t catch them in Laketown, Dís and Dáin’s armies would be waiting and they wouldn’t know. Thranduil was very clear: if I didn’t return he would come after me. I knew he meant it, so I had to swear. He gave me a really fast horse, and so I was able to deliver the message in time. Thorin wanted me to stay, to go across to the mountain; I told him why I couldn’t.”

“And Thorin accepted that? How could he let you go back, knowing what would probably happen to you?

“I only told him I had to promise so another army wouldn’t get into the mess, at least at that point. I didn’t tell him about my resemblance to Thranduil’s wife. He only thought Thranduil would use me to negotiate for that damn necklace – the White Gems of Lasgalen. So I went back, and then Thranduil tricked me into taking another drug: a drug that forced my own will to the back of my consciousness. I woke up from it, believing I was totally his. I could see and hear and even _feel_ everything, but couldn’t take control. I was watching, feeling him take me, but couldn’t stop it. My drug-induced consciousness loved him, _wanted_ him. I thought I’d go crazy. Then the news came that Smaug was dead, so the elven army marched to Erebor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> melamin - my love  
> naneth - mother  
> ada - father
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> amad - mother
> 
> References to the Black Rabbit of Inle are from 'Watership Down' by Richard Adams, as is the line "My friends have stopped running." (as the rabbits of that story refer to death)  
> Additional details of Elspeth's connection to the rabbits, as well as Eric's to the wolves, are in Chapters 16 and 17 of AYRtDfI? and in the comments. There will be more of it later in this story.


	5. Elspeth's Tale Continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elspeth continues the story of her time in Middle Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, readers of 'Are You Ready to Die for It?' can skip this chapter, as it recounts much of that story.
> 
> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

 

“It was mostly movie-canon after that…the army did deliver supplies to the survivors of Laketown, Bard tried to stop Thranduil from threatening war. But when Bard went to speak with Thorin, somehow it came up that I was there, with Thranduil. Thorin insisted I be brought to the gate. Thorin, Fili and Kili came out, but I cringed away from them…I didn’t recognize them, not the part of me that could react. Thorin told Thranduil he would never stop trying to get me back, even if it meant more war. Thranduil threatened to make my state permanent if he did. I was so angry, so desperate, but could do nothing. When it became obvious war was going to happen, Thranduil sent me back to the Realm. And before he came back from the battle, the drug had worn off.”

“Why didn’t you escape then? If they were all off fighting, couldn’t you have just slipped away, unnoticed?”

“Believe me I wanted to. But I had no idea how the battle would shake out. If Thorin, Fili and Kili died, where would I go? So I pretended to be still under the influence. Legolas had escorted me back, so he knew I wasn’t. He was really angry that Thranduil had drugged me that way, and said he would help get me away. He’d already spoken to Thorin before the battle started, even admitting the rape. And he came back from the fight first, and told me all the dwarves had survived. But then, he and Tauriel ended up under arrest and in the dungeons for their so-called treasonous actions: disobeying orders and threatening the life of their king. I had to keep pretending once Thranduil returned. It took everything I had to go through with it. I hated him. I trusted I would be rescued soon, but after a month it was getting really difficult, and then he figured it out. He was so furious I thought he would kill me; I decided I’d beat him to it - better off dead than to keep living outside myself.”

“El! You thought to kill yourself?” Eric said in shock. “You lost all hope?”

“For that moment. I just wanted to get back to Thorin, to Erebor, so I ran. I had gotten a sword away from a guard and had it at my own throat, even let it cut me a little. But they caught and disarmed me. Thranduil had me tied to the bed and raped me. It was like with Legolas – I couldn’t fight after a while. You know what happens to me. I gave in. But after, he forced that drug on me again. And the next time I woke, we were to be wed that night. The outward me was thrilled, but inside, I was screaming. And helpless.”

“ _By the Gods!_ But it didn’t happen then, did it? Thorin _was_ still alive.”

“Thorin had the help of Gandalf, Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel, Bilbo, and a messenger from the Grey Havens. They had concocted a story to convince Thranduil that Cirdan the Shipwright had passed, and so he would be given the third elven ring. Thorin was also there, with Dáin’s army, hidden.”

“Wait – I thought Dáin was with Thorin’s sister – to usurp Thorin.”

“No – Gandalf went to Thorin before the battle and told him there was going to be a huge army of orcs attacking. Thorin had no army, so Gandalf convinced him to pardon Dáin and have him join the fight. Dís was reported dead, having run into an orc unit before her army could reach Erebor."

"When the rescue party got to the Hall, the guards wouldn’t let them in or have Thranduil come out. Bilbo had snuck in and released Legolas and Tauriel. They led everyone in, and stopped the wedding. I still fought to get away from Thorin, so he and Elrond got me to the healers and had some of the drug flushed out. The rest of them insisted that Thranduil had to sail west, leaving the Realm to Legolas. Elrond took me back to Rivendell.”

“Why? Why wouldn’t you go back with Thorin to the mountain?”

“Elrond had assessed my longevity and illness; said he could help, so I might have a longer life with Thorin. But it would take time, and I needed Elrond’s abilities in restoring me. He is the greatest healer in Middle Earth, you know. Ara was training under him, and I think he, too, will be an extraordinary healer. After several months at Rivendell, I was well enough to travel to Erebor. I had never even seen it, other than that brief meeting at the entrance before the battle. Arwen and I had become like sisters, and Elrond, assuming Thorin and I would wed almost immediately, had his whole family accompany us. Shortly before we left for Erebor was when he discovered I was pregnant."  Eric jumped up and began to pace in his small kitchen.

“That’s what freaked me out the most. How could you have conceived, given the extremes you went to when you were younger, and then your age…who was the father?”

“I wasn’t sure at that point. At first I was positive it was Thorin’s, but there was that night in Bree with Kili and Fili, so I began to question the parentage. Then I was sure it had to be Thranduil’s – or maybe even Legolas’. When I told Thorin, I expected things to go badly – that he would renounce me. But he told me the child would be _his_ , no matter who the father was. His love was that deep…”

I started to tear up again. Eric took my hand, looked into my eyes. “It’s almost impossible _not_ to love you, El. Once it happens, it’s forever, regardless of whatever… or _whoever_ else may come.” I bit my lip. I knew he was speaking of himself, and our former relationship. I took a breath and continued.

“Kili and Fili were to be wed the following evening. Thorin made them rings and marriage beads – they had been too busy working on our chambers. And, oh! You should have seen it, Eric! Everything was exquisitely carved. The bed had forests and animals carved into it; lots and lots of rabbits. It was royal, yet very comfortable. Thorin revealed that Dís had in fact survived the orc unit; she was there, in hiding. Thorin had pardoned her, and she was to show up unexpectedly at the wedding. Her animosity toward me was still obvious, and so I had to watch the ceremony from a hidden place.  It was so beautiful - those two share a soul and we were all affected by the depth of it. Thorin had me wait until after Dís departed for the Blue Mountains that night, and then I joined the party...untiI I blacked out.”

“When I roused, all of them were around me: Thorin, Fili, Kili, Elrond, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir and Óin – the best healer among the dwarves of Erebor. It was revealed to everyone that I was pregnant, and that it would be complicated. I was examined by Elrond, Arwen and Óin, and that’s when it was discovered I was carrying five babies, all with different fathers. I was also more than halfway to term, that I could deliver them in as little as two months. The fathers were made known. Kili and Fili were furious about Legolas, and were ready to go after him until Thorin stopped them, explaining that he already knew and his reasons for forgiving it.”

“So every being you had sex with in Middle Earth resulted in pregnancy – and these were all independent of each other? How is that even possible?” Eric got up again.

“I know it’s still early, but I need something stronger than coffee – you?” he asked.

“Please. This is as hard for me to try to explain as it is for you to hear it.” He rummaged through the cabinet.

“Wine, whiskey, liqueur…”

“Bourbon & water over ice.” Not the strongest thing, but I knew he didn't have the Green Chartreuse I favored when I needed something _that_ powerful!  He mixed mine, poured himself a scotch, and came to sit again.

“After we all got over the initial shock, I asked Thorin to send for Legolas and Tauriel - yes, they married shortly after Thranduil was made to sail west and were now King and Queen of the Woodland Realm. I'd decided I would give them the elven babies to raise, if they would have them. I was upset and exhausted, so Thorin put me to bed and went to speak with the rest. I guess that was when the message came from Legolas that Thranduil had _not_ gone to Valinor after all; that he’d left the ship, swam back to shore, and was in hiding. Legolas thought another abduction attempt was likely, and asked if they could come early for the wedding so he could speak to Lord Elrond.” I took a swallow of my drink.

“I thought Thranduil must have somehow found out about the pregnancy and that’s why he didn’t go. Elrond sent his sons to get them to Erebor as quickly as possible. Thorin came to warn me, that he was increasing security and left to speak with Dwalin and Nori. He never came back. The mountain was scoured for the rest of the night and into the next day. No sign of him. When Legolas and Tauriel arrived I questioned them about Thranduil. They swore they had no knowledge of his whereabouts, or an explanation for why he didn’t leave. Legolas would either have to abdicate to avoid war with his own father, or run the risk of possible assassination. He told me there were still many in the Realm who were angry at Thranduil’s abrupt departure, thinking Legolas forced him to go so he could take over.”

“Isn’t that what was supposed to happen anyway?” Eric asked, sipping at his drink. “Wasn’t he was raised to succeed his father?”

“He never really wanted the throne. Legolas has too much wanderlust in him to rule. He also didn’t want to end up like his father – without a reason to go on _except_ being king. He believed, as did many, that Thranduil would never sail west anyway, and would stay until every last elf in the Realm had departed. Even beyond that, there was talk that he would stay in Arda until he finally faded - confirmed by Thranduil himself much later."

"But why? I thought _all_   the elves were to sail west...where they could live their immortal lives in the Blessed Realm." I sighed.

"There were a few reasons. Ultimately, I think he felt he didn't _deserve_  it, that he'd done too many things that he needed to atone for...even more after what happened to Thorin. But I'll explain that later." I took a deep drink.

“I revealed my pregnancy to Legolas and Tauriel. Naturally, he thought it must be Thranduil’s, but then I asked Tauriel to step out; of course, he thought I would tell him it was _his_. When he learned he was one of the five, he said Tauriel would likely leave him, so couldn’t really answer whether or not I could turn the elflings over to them.”

“Why wouldn’t you want to keep all of them?”

“How could I? And that would be assuming I survived the births and all the babies lived. I didn’t think it would be right to raise them outside of their own people, not knowing their elven heritage and culture. And it turned out to be true, even though it was _them_ I ended up raising, and not the dwarflings.”

“So Thorin never came back. Were you sure he died?”

“At that point. I no longer could sense him, so that was what I believed.”

“But Thranduil said something about a brain problem - an aneurysm?”

“He probably didn’t want to tell you the truth, which I’ll get to. After Legolas and Tauriel left, I went to Fili and Kili, and just lost it. Then Balin came in and told Fili he would have to take the oath to rule in Thorin’s stead until or unless he returned. I became hysterical, said they should just crown Fili right then because Thorin would _never_ come back. Kili had to go to the swearing-in as well, so they left me to Arwen and Elrond. I asked Elrond to put me in a suspended state, like he’d done before, so I wouldn’t harm myself or the children, which he did. And while I was unconscious, Thranduil’s people took me. Apparently, no one noticed, as they were all involved in the search for Thorin.”

“So basically, Thranduil interfered with your relationship with Thorin more than once. How the hell did you end up married to him then? Did he finally force you into it?”

“No. I woke up like a month later, in the Realm. At first I thought I was dead: the births had already happened and I was in pain. Thranduil and Legolas were right there, helped ease me, explained what had happened. Thranduil wasn’t about to let me go without a fight, and with Thorin gone it had been easy to get me out of Erebor. Kili and Fili tried to attack the Realm, but once they learned Thorin wasn’t imprisoned there, and the children had been born, they made a treaty with Thranduil. In exchange for no further attempts to take me back, they were given the dwarflings. It was a no-brainer…who _wouldn’t_ have chosen their own sons?”

“Then you were stuck - no choice in the matter.”

“Thranduil told me I could leave if I chose. I couldn’t return to Erebor; too many of the dwarves didn’t want me there. Thorin might have been able to change the law after we wed, but Fili had no such ability. I wasn’t a dwarf, wasn’t married to one and wasn’t queen. I could go to New Dale, but I would still be barred from Erebor. Or I could go back to Rivendell, even farther away from all the children. Since the elflings were right there, I felt I should take care of them. Thranduil swore he would not drug me or force me to do anything. He’d been sleeping with me, but only to be near the babies. He didn’t touch me.”

“Once I started nursing Aranhil and Elenion, I knew I had to stay. Thranduil also promised I would get to see the dwarflings; they would arrange for all of us to meet on neutral ground. When the children were three months old, we met for the first time in New Dale, in a secluded courtyard. It had to be secretive as there were some in Middle Earth who would have tried to eliminate them.”

“What!? Who would want to harm innocents?” Eric looked outraged.

“Mostly everyone believed the five were a miracle that would help unite the peoples of Middle Earth, healing the rifts between races. But some thought of them as evil spawn: both elves and dwarves born to a human, and a human not of their world besides.”

“So how was it, meeting the other three?”

“It was amazing. Fili and Kili were doing a wonderful job. Their children were named Frerin II, after Thorin’s brother, who was killed long ago, Kalin, and Toril. Then we discovered the birthmarks.”

“Birthmarks?”

“Each of them had a tiny birthmark, just below the left ear. Of course, I knew Ara and Nion had them. It was really hard to tell the elflings apart when they were infants, so that was the clue. Aranhil had a heart, Elenion a star. Toril had a thunderbolt, Frerin a sun, and Kalin a crescent moon. We had no idea what they meant, and mostly still don’t. We met again after another three months, at a deserted settlement just outside the Realm. They were crawling then, and it was really hard to keep them corralled inside the settlement.”

“Crawling? Wasn’t that kind of fast?”  I had to laugh.

“They had such accelerated growth – by the time they were five they were already riding and training with weapons. They talked and acted like little adults. I married Thranduil when they reached that age. By then I was sure we would never know what really happened to Thorin. And Thranduil had changed, so much so that I had fallen in love with him. I became Queen of the Woodland Realm instead of Queen of Erebor.”

“But after what he did, how _could_ you? Separating you from Thorin twice? Keeping you from doing what you had intended? I don’t understand it, El.”

“I know. I held off as long as I could. But to be honest, from the first moment I got physically close to Thranduil, I was aroused by him – I can’t even explain it too well. If he hadn’t been such an asshole in the beginning I might have difficulty _not_ wanting him. He did keep his word, never forced me to do anything. Even though I was going to Legolas on a regular basis for a few months, and he knew it. He knew when I visited Erebor without him, I was with Fili and Kili. And when I went there, I still grieved for Thorin; I always wept at the sealed doors to the royal suite and at Thorin’s tomb, even though it was empty.”

“What do you mean, you were going to Legolas? What happened to Tauriel?”

“She left right after she found out about the child. They didn’t know where, but guessed she’d gone to Rivendell to wait for a ship sailing to the west. Their relationship had been rocky even before. He was lonely, and I needed someone to satisfy my own urges. I still didn’t trust Thranduil. But after the three-month meeting, I found out they'd had an incestuous relationship when Legolas was younger. So, it was just like with Fili and Kili, and them with Thorin and me, too. It felt right for me to be with them both, alone or together. But they were more distant with each other, and then Legolas started leaving for longer and longer periods. I knew he was looking for Aragorn then, but I couldn’t talk about it. Aragorn was only 10 years old at the time of the Battle of the Five Armies, still living at Rivendell as Elrond’s adopted son - the movie had _that_ totally wrong. It was really hard on Nion, but Ara always was there for him. And Thranduil and I treated them equally.”

“Nothing about you really changes, does it? Even in another world.” Eric mused.

“Come on, you know how it was for me all the time I was working on my mission. After you I was alone the whole time, until I got the spell to work. Years, Eric. Years.” He dropped his eyes.

“Sorry. I just missed you. I have always missed you. I know it wasn’t to be, but that didn’t make it any easier.”  I smiled at him.

“It wasn’t easy for me, either. Especially once you moved the packs up here. But I had to stay focused, and it paid off, even if things didn’t turn out the way I planned.”

“So, if Thorin wasn’t dead, what happened to him?”

“I still didn’t know. When the boys were going on twelve, I took Ara and Nion for a visit to Erebor. Thranduil had to stay at the Realm for trade negotiations. That night I started telling Fili and Kili about things that would lead up to the War of the Ring, simply because I was afraid I might die before I could be sure they would keep our sons and Tori safe. We went to bed together, but I was nervous about the boys finding out."

“But those were their fathers and you their mother…why would it bother them?”

“They grew up knowing their fathers were bonded, brothers but also lovers. Since I was almost always with Thranduil when we visited, I thought they didn’t put us together any other way. So, Fili decided that we should find out what they really knew, and what they thought of it. Remember, they weren’t even twelve yet, though they looked, and could act, as if they were over twenty. They were brought in, and to my shock, they knew _exactly_ what we doing, and were not disturbed in the least. Even Ara and Nion, when I questioned them, told me they knew about me and _their_ fathers as well. And Tori said if Thorin was there he’d be in bed with us. They felt it showed that we all loved each other equally, and so loved all of _them_ equally, and were happy about it. Then Fili questioned them about their own experiences, and they _all_ had been…active. So, my conscience about _that_ was eased.” Eric smiled, a little wistfully, but said nothing. I went on…

“Next morning I went out riding alone. It was autumn, like now, my favorite season. I went around New Dale, to an old bridge south of Long Lake. I used to find things in the waters of the river, and that day I saw a shiny thing, glimmering at the bank. It was one of Thorin’s beads. I freaked – went looking for other things, but was afraid I’d fall into the freezing river. So I galloped back to Erebor, showed it first to Dwalin, who had me ride back, to show him the exact spot. He waded right in and started sifting through the silt. Shortly, Kili, Fili and then a whole squad showed up. I insisted on staying there, even through the night; it was cold, so Fili had tents, blankets, braziers and food brought. It didn’t take much longer before another bead was discovered; then Thorin’s hair clip and a little later, his belt. None of it looked as if it had been in the water long."

"I sent a message to Thranduil. I was angry and wanted an explanation as to what happened the night I was taken. The boys came in the morning to join the search, as did more and more dwarves. Later, Thranduil and Legolas showed up and I demanded the whole story. Legolas admitted it was his mistake: Thorin _had_ been taken away by one of the raiding parties that had come to take me, but was supposed to be held only until they were sure I was on my way back to the Realm. But he’d escaped and everyone just assumed he’d make his way back to Erebor. He didn’t, and Legolas never told anyone about it. Thranduil was furious and basically banished his son to go and find out exactly where Thorin had been and why he’d never come back.”

“Thranduil wanted to stay; I told him to go back, but not before he realized that if Thorin _was_ found, I’d leave him. It was heartbreaking, but I couldn’t lie to him, not after that many years. I stayed, but after a few weeks, Thranduil sent a message begging me to come back to the Realm, so he could look after me, promising if anything else turned up I could go back to Erebor. Nothing else had been found, so I went back. But I went a little crazy then, demanding pain and punishment for mistreating him by still hoping for Thorin’s return, by still having sex with the others, for not loving him the way he deserved.”

“But why? He must have known it anyway. You’re not good at secrets.”

“You’re right. But it was what I demanded. Six months went by and Fili had to call off the search; no more was discovered. I got worse after that, almost catatonic. Thranduil got so worried that I would die he sent for Fili and Kili, Elrond and Arwen, and scouts to try to find Gandalf, who had not been in the Realm or Erebor for years. Legolas _had_ found Gandalf and brought him. Gandalf tried to reach me, to stop what madness was growing in my mind. But he feared only Thorin could do that. Legolas tried to soothe me, but I only demanded the same treatment. Fili and Kili finally were able to do what I needed, which got me back in my right mind. They cleaned me up and I then went to Elrond and Arwen.”

“I knew they could tell me if Thorin was still alive, or if I was just deluded. But I _did_ feel him, just not where he was. They confirmed this, as well as that he was in Dol Guldur. I had to go to find him. Thranduil got hysterical at first, but pulled himself together enough to draw up the necessary papers, releasing me from all of it – the marriage, the queenship, granting me complete rights to Ara and Nion. The others came with me. The night before we reached Dol Guldur, I heard Thorin’s voice in my head, calling me. I tried to run off to the fortress but the others stopped me. It was still night and no one knew for sure what was in there with Thorin. It was rumored Ringwraiths had been sent there by Sauron, so we waited until it got light. After searching we finally found the cell where Thorin was. I was afraid it was too late, as I couldn’t hear him.”

“But he was alive, at least then? And you all got him out?”

“Yes – between Gandalf, Elrond and Arwen they determined he was more psychologically damaged than physically. His hair and beard had been cut off, which is why we found those items at the river. But he would recover. Elrond suspended him, and it was decided we’d take him to Lothlorien, as it was closer than either Rivendell or the Realm. And as we headed that way, we heard the screams of the Nazgul behind us. With Thorin unconscious and needing to be carried, we would never make it. But then Radagast showed up with the sled and rabbits, which carried Thorin to Lothlorien. The rest of us ran into the river, where the wraith couldn't follow.”

“So you even got to see Lothlorien! That must have been a wonder…”

“I could have been anywhere, as long as Thorin was there. I could hardly believe it, after so long. Healers took care of his injuries, but he stayed unconscious. Galadriel took me to her mirror, and I could see what happened to Thorin. He’d been fighting to get away so fiercely from the party of elves that took him away from Erebor that they knocked him out. He came to before they realized it and ran off, but he was disoriented and went east. A party of orcs found him and took him to Mordor.”

“Mordor! Why there? I thought Sauron was licking his wounds after Galadriel cast him out of Dol Guldur.”

“He was, but he wasn’t idle. Thorin was forced to labor, starting to build the gates and tower, later weapons. He kept trying to escape, getting caught and punished – whipped like a dog. But eventually he did. When he reached the bridge at Long Lake, he cut off his own hair and beard, throwing everything into the river - it was shocking. He must have thought he was going to die, or was trying to alter his appearance. Apparently he was found and brought to or wandered into Dol Guldur. Fili and Kili went back to Erebor and Elrond needed to return to Rivendell. After a few days, Galadriel let me look into her mirror again. This time, I saw future events: we took Thorin to Rivendell, but when he was brought out of the suspension, he had forgotten everything: coming here, me going back with him, the quest, everything. He didn’t want anything to do with me, demanding to return to the Blue Mountains.”

"Really? Like he had complete amnesia?"

"The mirror doesn't show the _only_ future, just a possible one. I felt it would be best to let him wake in Erebor, where it would look familiar, and be surrounded by all of us. Gandalf and I were met by Fili and Kili, Dwalin and Balin, and we took Thorin home. Tori was so anxious to see him, but I held him off. Gandalf said it could be some time before he’d wake, so I let Tori see him briefly; the resemblance was remarkable, as I'm sure you noticed." Eric nodded.

"Alone in the royal suite I sat at the writing desk, which I had never done, and discovered boxes in one of the drawers – my diadem and our rings and marriage beads that Thorin had made for us. I hoped for the best.”

 

 


	6. More Tale and Eric's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elspeth's narrative of her years in Middle Earth draws to an end and she finally explains why they have all come. Eric's response isn't what she had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finishes the story of 'Are You Ready to Die for It?' as Elspeth relates it to Eric, but also continues the momentum of 'Redemption.' Readers of AYRtDfI should not skip the entire chapter, but pick up where Elspeth begins her explanation of why they have all come to her world.
> 
> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

 

Eric got up again, refilled our glasses. I glanced at the time, realizing I had to get to the reason why we were all here soon, before the others got too restless.

“There were a lot of rumors about what would happen when Thorin woke. Fili had to address this, so read a proclamation the next day. He announced that if Thorin regained no memory of the events prior to his disappearance, that he would divorce Kili to marry me, so I would be Queen and there would be no attempts to force me out of Erebor.”

“You’re kidding! From what you’ve said I can’t believe _anything_ but death would separate those two!”

“That’s right, and I knew it. Actually, Kili had told me about this before we even found Thorin. Fili was angry when he overheard Kili telling me, but said it _was_ the only way I could remain in Erebor. Even if their union was dissolved, it wasn’t like they would really separate – only legally. Kili would remain consort, just not Royal Consort, and they’d still be together, but I wasn’t having it. Then Gandalf came in and said Thorin was waking. We went in and waited to see how he would act. It was almost funny! He looked around at us and said ‘Can the king not sleep in his own bed without an audience?’"

"Then he said to me ‘What’s the matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Isn’t this our wedding day?’ I decided I would tell him only a little at first, before overwhelming him. I kept asking him if I looked older or different to him, which he kept denying. I got him to look in a mirror and of course, he freaked out about his hair and beard; even more so when I told him he’d done it himself. I asked again if I looked different, but he only realized the births had occurred. He wanted to see Tori, so I brought him his son. It was so emotional, we were all in tears. Then Fili and Kili brought Rin and Kali in to meet him and he was blown away at Rin’s resemblance to his long-lost brother.”

“Then I told him everything. He didn’t remember the night he disappeared, or anything after that. I told him about Thranduil’s raid, his own abduction and consequent amnesia; what happened after I woke in the Realm. He was most upset that I’d married Thranduil, but I explained what had changed, my feelings about it, and everything once I felt he was alive again. I was afraid he’d reject me, but he didn’t. So, for a couple of weeks things went smoothly. Thorin spent time with Fili and Kili to grasp the state of the kingdom, with Toril as much as possible, and with me every night. We were to wed on the Winter Solstice.”

"And when that day came, everything seemed perfect. But as I was walking down the Great Hall, I felt the same chill I’d had the night Thorin disappeared all those years ago. I stopped walking and looked at him; he collapsed. Elrond and Gandalf were there first and told me he was gone. I didn’t believe it - I tried to resuscitate him. Finally I was pulled away by Legolas, and Fili, Kili, Tori, Rin and Kali surrounded him, wailing. And then I heard Dís screaming. I didn’t even know she was there. I was fighting to get away from Legolas, so he handed me over to Thranduil, who sedated me. Or maybe Elrond did – I don’t remember. All I knew when I woke was that Thorin was dead. I was surrounded by all the elves, as the dwarves were preparing for the funeral. They did what they could to kept my hysteria down. Óin told me Thorin had died of an aneurysm – a ‘storm in the brain’ he called it. He had gone without pain, in an instant, essentially natural causes. He’d been knocked around so much, between battles and other things, or he could have been born with it. There was no one to blame.”

“I stayed clear, no more sedation. There was too much to deal with – Tori first. I had to explain that we don’t all live forever, that even the elves can die, that things inside of us can go wrong. He wanted to know if I’d be waiting in the halls of Mandos with Thorin when he himself died. I didn’t know what to tell him. It reminded me that I wasn’t of that world, so I had no idea. Fili, Kili, Rin and Kali came in then, and after all of us wept, Rin and Kali took Toril with them. Fili, Kili and I grieved together, then I made them leave, so I could cry myself out alone. The whole next day I had to keep it together…so many people had come for the wedding, and now wanted to pay their respects. The wedding feast became a funeral feast. Dís apologized to me. She ended up remaining in Erebor.”

“I stayed until spring, when Ara and Nion came to visit, with a message from Thranduil. He wanted me to come back. He acknowledged his mistake in keeping me from Thorin. Ara and Nion told me he wasn’t really ruling, leaving it to Legolas, who also wasn’t having an easy time of it, either. Both of them were drinking too much. After speaking with Fili and Kili, I decided to go when Ara and Nion went back, at least to see how it was. We sent no message, no warning. So when we got to the Realm, Nion and I went to Legolas, who thought I was a petitioner at first, and was _not_ happy about it. But we had a good giggle and then went to see what Ara was doing to wind his father up. He'd said that I was an emissary from the Iron Hills, and Thranduil was having a fit, that he didn’t want to see anyone. It was obvious he was pretty drunk, though I’d never known him to get like that, despite all the wine he drank." Eric was trying not to laugh - it wasn't working.

"Sorry, El! Having just met him, it's really hard to picture him without that air of...royal aloofness!" He let the laughter go. I giggled with him.

“So Nion and Legolas went in, leaving me to wait. It was so funny! Thranduil was cursing, Legolas was yelling at him to stop acting like a spoiled elfling and dragged him to the bath to clean him up. Ara and Nion were laughing so hard it was almost out of control. I hid on the couch so I wouldn’t be seen at first. Thranduil refused to dress, so Legolas put clothes on him, telling him he’d be sorry, and pushed him out. Nion and Ara stood up to announce the ‘ambassador’, and I stuck my head over the back of the couch and cracked up – he was a sight! Mismatched clothes, things not properly adjusted, hair soaking wet – I couldn’t stop giggling. He looked down over the back of the couch and I teased him that his hair was such a mess his crown wouldn’t fit. I think he still didn’t realize it was me until he came around and really saw me. We were all still laughing; he told the rest to get out.”

“Wasn’t he angry at you, just showing up, _and_ goofing on him like that?”

“Not at all. We talked. I told him it probably would almost have been better if we’d never found Thorin, having him back so briefly. The only one who really benefited was Tori, at least getting to meet his father. I didn’t really know Thorin...too many years of separation. And I did really miss Thranduil, missed the Realm. Erebor didn’t feel like home. So I stayed. We remarried, I resumed being Queen, Legolas took to wandering again and returned briefly to tell us he’d found Aragorn. I continued to tell Fili and Kili, and then Thranduil about the coming war, and the part Legolas would play in it. It was then Thranduil told me he’d been giving me some of his immortal grace, over all the years – which is why I look no different to you. I am now about 130 years old.”

“A hundred and…what!?” Eric almost jumped out of his chair. “You were only gone for a day!”

“In this world. Time moves differently between here and there. I’ve been through two wars, fearing every second I would lose those I loved. But they all survived. We all went to Aragorn and Arwen’s wedding and coronations. The only place I never got to was Rohan, but I did meet Éomer and Éowyn, and Faramir, too. And all of the hobbits. After that we went back to the Realm alone. Legolas was staying in Minas Tirith to work on the restoration, then going with Gimli to the places they promised to show each other. Ara went back to Rivendell, to continue his studies with Elrond and to Nimri, his intended. After their travels, Legolas sent for Nion to go with him to Rohan, while Gimli returned to Erebor. We were supposed to all be going to Ara and Nimri's wedding in two weeks. Then the message came from Elrond that Ara had gone missing without a trace, and Elrond wanted to know if he’d shown up back at Eryn Lasgalen.”

"Missing? But he's here now, with all the others." Eric polished off his drink...I did mine as well.

"I didn't know that at the time; I only knew something was wrong…Ara would never have just left. I told Thranduil I was going to Rivendell immediately. Of course he insisted on going with me. Then Legolas showed up, frantic. He and Nion had been on the way to Rohan to pick up some horses, and on the second night of travel, Nion had also gone missing. Legolas had ridden all the way to Rohan, then all the way back without rest, finding no sign of his son. I asked for a messenger to go to Erebor, but I already knew the other three would be gone also, confirmed shortly after, when Kili, Fili and Gimli showed up, having been already on the way when the messenger found them. I was also pretty sure they’d come _here_ , for a reason only they knew.”

“But how did you know? And how did they get here?”

“They used my portal. They can communicate with each other in a telepathic way; I only get bits and pieces of it. I assumed it’s because they have my blood, that they could go through. So I figured it would still be open for me, and for Fili and Kili, if they wanted to come with me. Thranduil and Legolas argued long and hard to come also, but I was sure the portal wouldn’t work for them, might even kill them. I was adamant. When we got to Rivendell, we had council. By then I believed there was some kind of threat, that the Five had come knowing their power together would have a chance to do something about it. Thranduil asked Elrond to see if he could make a connection, to find out what this threat was. Nimri was hysterical; I had to calm her down. And then I had to be sharply questioned by Erestor, who always tried to find out about me and my ‘magic’. I let slip that I might get through but maybe not back again.”

“ _That_ got Thranduil going, that he would not survive if I didn’t return…and then Legolas, too. And of course, if Legolas went, Gimli would too. I stood my ground, forbidding it. Then Elrond came back confirming that something _had_ come here, something that hadn’t been destroyed when Mordor fell and escaped through my portal. I knew then that this was why the Five had been born…to overcome this – this _thing_ , whatever it is. And that they could stop it, but would likely fall doing so. So _that_ threw everything into another uproar. Nimri fainted. Erestor, Gildor and Glorfindel were up in arms, Thranduil and Legolas were more insistent they must go with me. Again I refused to allow it.”

“Why were Elrond's councilors so upset?”

“Because of the threat of this creature coming back. Glorfindel was positive if anything was a remnant of Morgoth, he would have known. Gildor was panicked about the possibility of the thing coming there. Erestor just _had_ to bring up that it would destroy both the lines of Durin and of Oropher – even though Gimli is still of Durin’s line and Legolas still of Oropher – that their bonding would end both anyway. This got Elrond furious. Everyone was aware that there were no more armies in Middle Earth strong enough to fight something this serious. I shut them down, my last word being that I would leave at first light with Fili and Kili. We would cut across the Steppes to arrive at Ered Luin more quickly.”

“So we did. But that must be when Elrond played his trump card, giving Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli a way to get here. He had a mirror, like Galadriel’s, only more powerful in that it could transport as well as show events. Thranduil knew enough about what my house looked like from me telling him about it, as well as about this world, to be able to form a vision of it; the others must have known enough as well, because they’re here. And they also came through my portal; Elrond directed them along another path, only switching to mine at the last moment.”                                                                                 

“The Five were already here; those three must have come only shortly after. It took me another day, so Fili, Kili and I arrived later. I was livid when I found them here, but what could I do? I can’t send them back, and they don't know how they would return either. How can elves who’ve lived so long be so ignorant not to find that out _before_ they left?” Eric snorted.

“You said it before – they must all be mad! So have you figured out what to do about this thing you must go after?”

“No. I was so stressed after chewing Thranduil and Legolas out that I had to take a nap. I had a terrible dream that I was _with_ the monster. I could see everything about it. It’s a nightmare from hell – like a dragon, but with monstrous spider attributes. Its entire body is a weapon. It can burn, poison, fly, throw silk, run on six legs if it needs speed. And it has the eyes of Sauron…if that gaze falls on you, you’re finished. I know it’s hiding under the Rockies, but I can’t pinpoint its location. And it knows I saw it. At least it wasn’t able to follow my sleeping mind. We have to go there, but how can I transport the 11 of us?  We can’t fly – the dwarves might get away with it, but certainly not the elves. I need a bus or mobile home, but even then it would be problematic…all of them in cramped quarters! And again, if I can’t hone in on its presence, we’re going to have to ride up and down both sides of the range until it makes an appearance. So, I’m asking you for any ideas about how we can do this.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Eric pondered for a few moments.

“I think I’m going to have to go with you.” I got up quickly; and sat down again, realizing I was light-headed from the bourbon.

“Oh, no! I’m not going to risk you, too. Bad enough I have three here already I have to control because they wouldn’t listen and followed me. It’s out of the question!” Eric did get up, and began to pace as he'd done earlier.

“Wait a minute – you haven’t heard me out! First, they have to be disguised as best as possible. Who’s going to find clothes and stuff for them? And as far as carrying all of them in one vehicle…that’s just going to make this road trip even harder. I’m sure they all bicker, right? If we had _two_ vehicles it would keep the tension to a minimum. And I’m the only other one who can drive. Come on, El. You know you need me.”

“And what about the packs? You can’t just leave them!” I followed him with my eyes.

“I’ve done a few things over the past few months while you were so preoccupied with bringing the Durins here. I trained an assistant. She can house-sit and take care of the packs. Wind Spirit and Grey Eyes will have to come with us.”

“What!? Why? You’d only be putting them at risk! And what will the packs do without their alphas? That’s not fair to them!”

“They already know and have agreed. In case you've forgotten, I can get things from them like you did from your rabbits – strength, power, their understanding of the wild. And they’ve already assigned the betas to keep the packs together and controlled.” I stared at my one-time love in amazement.

“Eric, you could _die_ , as we all may. This is like nothing you can imagine in your worst nightmares. I’ve seen it. If this thing gets past us and back through the portal to Middle Earth, there will be no more Fourth Age. The armies are still recovering from the last war. And even if they were at full strength, I very much doubt even the combined power of all the elves, dwarves and men – and I mean all, including the opposing forces from Harad, Umbar and Khand – would be enough to destroy it. Then there’s the destruction it can cause right here, even if all it does is leave its den – that whole part of the Rockies will explode, then collapse. What if none of us make it?”

“The betas will take over the packs. And my trainee will see that they have somewhere to go if she doesn’t want to take my place as their permanent guardian.”

His arguments were rational. It might just turn the tide, having his help. I would need someone to consult – someone I wouldn’t have to keep explaining things to. I relented.

“Okay, if you’re sure. Can you come with me now, to talk to them? It’s sometimes really hard to get them to understand things. Fili and Kili had previous experience, but I never let them leave the house, other than that one time when they came looking for me here. Thranduil knows a fair amount; I had to explain a lot to him because he caught me dancing in his first wife’s garden one night.” Eric laughed.

“Dancing to what? ‘Mississippi Queen’? ‘Start Me Up’? ‘Back in Black’?

“’Sweet Home Alabama,’” I said, blushing a little. He laughed again.

“I would give a lot to have seen his reaction to that!”  I shrugged.

“Think about how hard it was to go back far enough, just to explain how the means to hear recorded music came about. Then a short version of the history of rock’n’roll, and why he wouldn’t be able to hear it. But I’ll say this much – it got him pretty aroused.”

“I’ll bet! You know what you do to men when they see you dancing! Elves too, I guess. And now you’ll be able to demonstrate, since he, and all of them, can now hear what you hear.” I gaped at him.

“Are you kidding? That’s all I’d need…a full-fledged orgy while going to try to face down almost certain death!”  I stared at him, and then burst out laughing myself.

“Think about all that fan-art, making Thranduil out to be a party animal! Imagine all of them dancing to rock, playing air guitar…!”  We were both laughing hysterically now, with those images in our heads.

“Come on,” Eric said. “Let’s go see what we can stir up!” Still cracking up, staggering like drunken fools, we went back to my house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harad - region located south of Mordor, bordering South Gondor; occupied by the Haradrim, a people descended from the Black Númenóreans  
> Khand - a land to the northeast of Harad  
> Umbar - coastal region around the harbor of Far Harad; home of the seafaring raiders known as the Corsairs
> 
> These lands were allied with Sauron and those armies fought on his side during the War of the Rings. Information from http://tolkiengateway.net


	7. Preparations Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Elspeth explain the plan to the others, then leave to find the necessary provisions. She returns first and gives them some details about book and movie differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One nores

_The creature stirred again. It sensed the witch and her brood, making preparations to set out to find its lair…but there was something else. Another human?_ _A human with wiles and senses no human should have. A human of this world, with no ties to the other place. It felt a moment of uncertainty. But then, what matter if another weak being tried to prevent its rise? Nothing, no one could stand against it._

We came into the house through the studio and into the kitchen. There was a hum of low voices, under the sound of the television. They had gone back to the first Hobbit movie – Kili and Fili probably suggested it, so as not to miss the difference between book-verse and movie-canon. I wondered if they had shown the relevant details of the books to the others. The kitchen was a disaster: it looked like every pot, pan, plate, bowl, glass, mug and utensil I owned had been used. Eric looked wide-eyed at the mess.

“Holy cow!” he exclaimed. “Do they always make this much of a…”

“Mess? Of course…where there’s dwarves, there’s eating going on. There’s six of them here. And if the elves ate as well – even if they are neater and cleaner about things - they’re used to having servants clean up after them. The dwarves are generally good about taking care of it. I guess the movies got them so distracted they forgot.”

I walked into the den, plucked the remote off the arm of the chair Kali was sitting in and shut the TV off, right in the middle of the goblin scene. Protests erupted, then subsided once they saw us. Thranduil started to get up and I motioned him to stay as I walked into the center of the room. Eric hung back, but I asked him to come in and stand beside me.

“You’ve already met, so no need for introductions. After discussing the situation with Eric, he has generously offered to accompany us, along with the alpha wolves of his packs, Wind Spirit and Grey Eyes.”  There was an immediate uproar.

 'What!” “But what can a normal human do?”  " _Wolves!_   How can we travel with wolves?"  "What do we need wolves for?”  “This is not a task for anyone who hasn’t been through the wars, who doesn’t know what we’re up against!”  They were all talking at once. I put up my hand.

“Just listen to me, please! I wasn’t receptive to the idea at first either, but we need him. You will need to be disguised, as much as possible, and neither I nor any of you can go to find these things. We’ve also decided we need two vehicles to carry us all. A trip such as we are about to make can become tense, especially with this many of us and the wolves. I can drive one, Eric the other. And I need another person of this world with whom I can discuss and decide things, who will understand what I mean without too much explanation. I trust him as much as I trust all of you, and I ask you do the same. I also ask that you respect him as you would me, and if he asks or tells you to do something, don’t question it.”

To their credit, none of them spoke, continuing to stare at us. Maybe they finally got it – they were not in control of the situation, at least not until we found the beast. I nodded to Eric.

"Tell them what you're thinking."

“Right,” said Eric. “I think the key to having the group of us go unnoticed is more a question of being unremarkable. Meaning I’m not going to disguise us, as much as play into what we look like anyway, by giving us roles to play.” I eyed him, questioning.

“Roles? What do you mean?” I asked. He grinned.

“Well...if you saw a bunch of people traveling in more than one vehicle, and they looked a little strange, and there were animals, what would you think?” I pondered.

“I might think it was an acting troupe, or a group of gypsies, or maybe a circus.”

 “Exactly!” he chortled. “That would explain the oddness of how we looked. We’d just have to play the part.” Dwarves and elves looked to each other, then back at us, confused.

“What does it mean?” asked Tori. “We don’t understand those words.” 

“These are groups of people who perform for others. Sometimes it’s a written piece called a play, where people act parts – like what you saw in the films you were watching. Those are obviously not real denizens of Middle Earth, only humans, _actors_ whose job it is to make those watching – the audience – believe they're who they pretend to be," I offered.

"Gypsies are a band of people, their roots from a country called Romania, who tend to travel, making a living by entertaining others as they have some unusual talents – like fortune-telling or knife-throwing. They have their own kind of dancing and  music. They are very colorful and while they draw attention to themselves, they are also easily dismissed. Outsiders tend to be mistrustful of them, and _they_ are careful about whom they allow into their circle.”

“Circuses are made up of another type of performers, who can perform acts that most wouldn’t attempt,” Eric picked up.

“They can walk on very thin wires, high in the air, or swing from simple bars, called trapezes, flying off one and onto another, or be caught by someone on a different trapeze. They can work with wild animals, appearing to have tamed them, or ride standing on horseback, jumping and doing other things without falling off. These are people who have been with a circus most of their lives, and have trained hard to be able to do these things. They are also a very closed society. Regular people never see what their lives are like when they aren’t performing.”

“And you expect us to do these things…to look like fools!” Thranduil was hostile.

“No, _meleth nin._ ” I said, going to him. “We will not have to _do_ these things…only look as if we _could_.” I turned to Eric.

“I think the gypsy idea would work best. People are more wary of approaching them, and the elves would only need to wear bandanas to hide their ears. The dwarves are musical, and we could find them similar instruments like what they actually play. Fili, Kili and Legolas could throw knives quite accurately, and I could be the fortune-teller. It wouldn’t take much at all, except the right clothes and a couple of caravans. Do you think we can put that together quickly?” Eric nodded, giving me a somewhat mischievous look.

"And we'll have to get you a crystal ball!" he chuckled. “I know people who can find the caravans. I’ll go for the clothes myself. I’ll have to measure them all.” I went into one of my spare rooms, returned with a cloth measuring tape which I handed to Eric, and I got paper and pen to take notes.

“What are you going to do?” asked Fili.

"Eric is going to measure parts of your bodies so he can find clothes that will fit you properly. I will write down these measurements. The elves are used to this. The dwarves maybe not so much, but you can watch how it’s done and do you all last.” Thranduil got up. 

“Start with me. I have likely had more clothes made for me than any of you.” So Eric began, and it went smoothly. After all, a six-thousand-year-old being would have been very used to this procedure, not even flinching at the inseam measurement.

“I think you will find the clothes Eric procures for you will be much easier to move in than robes. You can still wear leggings and boots. Skinny jeans or jeggings might be the answer, Eric.”

The rest of the elves followed, without delay or difficulty. Once they were finished, Eric turned to the dwarves.

“Who wants to go first?” he asked. They all hung back.

“Fili, Kili, come on,” I said. “You may not look like royalty but you are, and have had _some_ clothes made for you. And Tori, too. In fact, probably Gimli is maybe the only one that hasn’t been outfitted like that, but you've had non-metal armor made for you, haven’t you?”

“Aye,” he replied. “Many, many times. But we are usually measured by women, as they do the sewing.” None of them had moved.

“All right!” I said. “Switch with me, Eric. I’ll do them, if they’re more comfortable with me.”

Once the measuring and notation was done, Eric headed out. He wanted to start as quickly as possible; we were beginning to feel the urgency. I went back into the kitchen, surveying the damage and making lists of what I needed to replenish, as well as items we’d need to take with us. Regardless of our costuming, taking these ten into places to eat might prove challenging. Fast food places might work, but I didn’t want them eating junk.

“I have to go get more food.” I announced. “Please clean up the kitchen while I’m gone. Any special requests?”

“More of that ven-ee-son stew, please!” said Kili.

“And that ale we like so much!” added Fili. “And eggs and the pig meat – what do you call it again?”

“Bacon.” I answered, grimacing as the vegan in me thought about how I hated the smell of that cooking. But it _was_ one of their favorite things. I didn’t need to ask the elves…I knew their tastes were more like my own.

_"Melamin_ , did you find any of the wines appealing? I know there’s nothing like your favorite Dorwinian, but do any stand out more than others?” Thranduil picked up a bottle of Merlot.

“This one,” he said. I added it to the list. Of course, he would pick the most expensive wine in my meager collection!

“All right. I’m going now. Same rules: no one leaves the house. Kili, Fili – you’re in charge again. Go back to the films or whatever. I’ll be a couple of hours. Eric will be even longer and might not even come back tonight, depending on how late it gets. If any of you want to sleep, work it out between the spare rooms and the den. My bedroom is off-limits except to Thranduil – that should go without saying.” I went to him and kissed him.

“You should rest…I know how much travel through the portal tires _me_ , and I’ve done it more than you. You look spent.” He took my hands.

“I will. Please be careful and try not to be too long. This whole thing would fall apart if something happened to you, and so would I.” Smiling, I went out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ended up filling three carts at the supermarket – and I knew this wouldn’t hold for long. It might at least get us on the road for a day, maybe two. The dwarves would demolish the things they liked best before we even left. I backed my van up to the studio door, picked up a couple of the bags and went in. They were watching ‘Battle of the Five Armies’ again – it was almost over.

“Kili, Fili – come help me. You’ve seen this all before,” I called to them. The kitchen had been well-tended. Not a thing out of place. They helped me haul in the rest of the food and drink and helped put it away.

“I can’t wait to tuck into some of that stew again!” said Kili. “Fee?” His brother nodded enthusiastically.

“Wait a minute – you all just ate a little while ago! How can you be that hungry again?” I was at a loss; their appetites just never quit.

“We need to keep some of this for when we begin to travel. We can’t keep stocking up on a daily basis.”

“We’re dwarves!” said Kili, shrugging. “We always eat – you know that!” Fili gave him a slight shove.

“Kee – she’s right. There’s six of us, plus four elves – even if they don’t eat as much as us – and two humans. It will slow us down if we have to keep stopping for supplies.” I picked up a couple of huge packages of meat.

“And two wolves, don’t forget.” I waved the packages at them. “This is for them, so don’t eat it!”

I could hear the closing music from the den, and went in. All of them were wide-eyed, having now seen all the ‘Hobbit’ films.

“Well, what did you all think of that?” I asked no one in particular. I nudged Legolas aside and sat between him and Thranduil.

“It’s hard to understand how this was done,” offered Elenion. “Some of it looks so real, and some of it does not.”

“And most of us were not even in this…what do you call it – fil-um?” Frerin asked. I smiled, got up and replaced the DVD with one of the special feature ones. Taking the remote from Kalin, I skipped around through some of the behind-the-scenes episodes, explaining as I went.

“This is what we call ‘technology’.” I nodded to Legolas, Gimli and Thranduil.

“They've all heard me speak at length as to how things developed to this point in my world. And seen some terrible drawings to illustrate as well!” My husband smiled at this.

“Not so terrible, now that I see it in truth,” he said. “But I think it would have been frightening to just come into this world without having heard some of it explained.”

“Well, Kili wasn’t too freaked out, were you dearest?” Kili gave me a wicked look.

“A little. But if you remember, El, I was a bit more interested in _you_.”

“Stop right there!” I said, a little too sharply. I didn’t want this broadcast to everyone, the goings-on between Kili and me, Fili and me, both of them and me, and Thorin, ultimately with all of them together.

“That’s ancient history!” I went on. “I had an agenda when I brought you here – to save your lives. Everything else was…oh, never mind!”  

“But they died anyway, at least in what we just saw,” said Toril. ”Them and my father, too. This I don’t understand.”

“That’s the original ending of the story,” I told him. “The three of them _do_ die, but not as you just saw. Thorin gets hit by spears and arrows, carried off the battlefield by Beorn. Fili and Kili go down trying to protect him, and Thorin dies later from his wounds. What you saw on-screen was altered because the filmmakers wanted to tie up the story in line with _their_ version.”

“First, there was no Tauriel in the book, or Legolas either. Only Thranduil, Fili and Kili, of those of us here. Peter Jackson and his people made up this entire thing, first to have at least one female character, as there weren't any in the story. Then to create this ‘love triangle’ between Legolas, Tauriel and Kili; which never resolved itself anyway. The Durins should have all died in battle, not the way shown, and there was no Azog, no Bolg to kill any of them.”

“Thranduil _was_ in the book, but not even mentioned by name, only as either 'the woodland king' or 'the elven-king.'" I went to the kitchen and retrieved my Alan Lee-illustrated copy of 'The Hobbit.' Opening it to a well-marked place I read:

_"The feast that they now saw was greater and more magnificent than before; and at the head of a long line of feasters sat a woodland king with a crown of leaves upon his golden hair."_

"Likely the only reason that was written was so there would be another obstacle for the Company, and a way Bilbo proved his worth on the quest. In fact, the Company was _not_ imprisoned immediately - only Thorin, who had been captured alone first. That scene between him and Thranduil was written - but not quite as the movie showed it. The rest of the dwarves were rounded up later, and were treated as guests, until their behavior and rudeness exasperated Thranduil, and _then_ he locked them up.”

“But I _was_  there! Why shouldn’t I be?” Legolas was somewhat put out. I found the special feature where that very issue was covered. And the cute reference to Gimli during the capture of the Company.

“See that? You were destined to be together, even if it wasn’t in the book, either! But only as friends. Very, very good friends, but not lovers.”

“So where did that come from, if it wasn’t part of the story?” Now Gimli was more than a little confused. “If we didn’t have that kind of relationship?”

“It’s from a wholly different place,” I sighed. “This thing called fan-fiction: stories written by people who love the work, like me, but who put their own twist on it. Nowhere in Tolkien is there a reference to any of it. Not you two. Not Kili and Fili. Not any hint of incestuous relations between any of you. I thought my coming to Middle Earth might have dragged some of it with me. But, regardless of that, if I hadn't been there, our sons wouldn’t be here now. And this thing we must destroy might still exist, to wreak its destruction as no one would exist to stop it.”

They still looked confused, but we were interrupted by the sound of Eric’s truck pulling into the driveway.

"I can explain more about this later, if you all want," I told them. "Right now, just stay here. Eric may not be alone.”

I went out through the studio to find Eric, his arms filled with shopping bags. Seeing there was much more, I grabbed some myself and followed him in.

“How’d it go?” I asked. “What about the caravans?” We deposited the stuff onto the kitchen table and went out for the rest.

“It’s all arranged. You and I will pick them up tomorrow morning at my friend Zoltan’s place. You’ll have to leave your van there. I have to leave my truck for Mel, in case she needs to transport the wolf packs. They’ll get the van back here later.”

“I don’t know how we got so lucky, with you knowing some real gypsies. I wouldn’t have known where to begin.” He smiled broadly.

“Told you you’d need me!” We hauled the rest of the bags into the kitchen.

“How do we know what’s for which of them?” I asked, rummaging.

“I marked everything with their names, but they’re all similar in height and build, depending on the race, of course. They probably can swap around until they find what suits them best.”

I started removing things from bags, making piles on the table.

“I had to shop in ‘Boys Husky’ for some of the dwarf things, and ‘Big & Tall’ for the elves," Eric remarked. "Might have to do a little altering. I think I maxxed out my credit cards!”

“Don’t worry. If we get through this alive you’ll be recompensed. Wait til you see how much food I had to buy!” We looked at each other, grinning.

“Well let’s see what _they_ make of it!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> meleth nin - my love  
> melamin - beloved


	8. Becoming Boho & Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elves and Dwarves are introduced to their new wardrobe, and are then shown what gypsies really look like. Elspeth begins to explain about addiction when one of the photos shows a man smoking a cigarette. Eric brings up their previous discussion about music and insists it be demonstrated, much to Elspeth's chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One notes

I stepped around the corner, saying, “Come, my love. Legolas, Ara, Nion – you, too. Let’s see how these clothes fit you.”

They filed in and I pointed to each pile of what was picked out for them. Eric and I sat at the table and poured ourselves some wine. _Not_ the Merlot I’d gotten for Thranduil – the cost of that would make it his alone. Thranduil and Ara stripped off their robes, looked dubiously at the denim leggings.

“What?” I asked. “They may not feel luxurious but you need something more durable. And you can’t go about in those robes. Just put them on!”

They did and looked somewhat amazed. This was not much different than what they wore when not in robes, and the leggings fit perfectly. The shirts, which were brightly colored and loose-fitting, as preferred by bohemians, caused another hesitation. Legolas and Nion had stopped even looking at their new things to gawk at their father, brother and grandfather.

“Hey!" I said. “You should be changing, too. You can go back to your regular things until we leave, if you’re that uncomfortable in these. But you _will_ have to get used to it.”

Ara had swapped shirts with Thranduil, deciding which colors suited them better. Eric fashioned bandanas and showed them how to do that and put them on. He was right – this covered enough of the pointed parts of their ears to make them indiscernible.

“They need jewelry, too.” I said to Eric. “No self-respecting gypsy would be without their bling!” He got up.

“Got it covered. I forgot that package was in the front seat.” He went out to his truck and returned with what looked like a medium-sized treasure chest. Nion and Legolas had also gotten dressed in their new things. They really looked like a band of gypsies – or maybe pirates!

“What’s with the chest?” I asked. Eric grinned.

“Pawn shop threw it in for free, saying that with the amount of booty I’d just bought it was appropriate!”  He opened it, revealing a huge assortment of rings, bracelets, earring, pendants and brooches – most obviously not valuable, but passable. Thranduil examined one of the rings.

“This is not gold! What material is this?” Eric took it from him.

“None of this is what it appears. Gold is too valuable to be made into these imitations. Some is probably gold-plated, but not most. Some of it is just plastic.”

“Plastic?” He looked at me. “You never said it could be used for this purpose!”

“I know,” I said. “It never occurred to me to even mention it. Why would I? Never in my wildest dreams would I have expected you to be _here_ , all of you. Just pick some out. Make sure you get at least one earring.  You don’t have to wear any of it unless we’re where people can see you. It will pass for real as long as no one takes a close look.”

When they had done this, I had them go into the studio so they could see themselves in the mirror – which was _just_ a mirror unless I made it otherwise. Eric and I held our breaths – their reactions would be critical to the success of this venture. They took turns, mostly looking without much expression - and then burst out laughing!

“What?” I was nervous, that they would refuse this costuming. After all, they _were_ a king and princes, and never looked less like royalty.

“Do you hate it?” Thranduil recovered himself and came to me, wrapping his arms around me.

“Oh, _melamin_! This is marvelous! We are like what children do on that holiday you told me about – Halloween! No one would ever recognize us!” The others were in agreement. I breathed a sigh of relief.

“There’s one more little problem.” Eric said quietly. “Their hair.” I started. This was not expected, but he was right. Maybe _one_ of them could stay blonde, but not all.

“What is wrong with our hair?” asked Nion defensively. “We have beautiful hair! The envy of almost all other elves in Middle Earth!”  I looked at Eric, who shrugged.

“Gypsies are from a country where the majority of the people are dark-haired,” he answered. “You will either have to let us change the color or wear wigs. I opt for dye, as it’s cheaper and will look more natural. And with your hair being so long, a wig covering it _and_ wearing a bandana would be uncomfortable.” For a long moment, none of the elves spoke. But I thought they were mulling it over, rather than dismissing the idea outright.

“Can it be returned to its rightful color, or will this be like with you, Elspeth. You could not change yours, could you?” said Thranduil, in a milder tone than I anticipated.

“Yes, it will wash out when we are done. My hair changed on its own, remember. I had no choice. Eric…?” He dug in yet another bag he must have brought in with the jewel chest.

“One step ahead of you!” he said, pulling packages of hair color from it. I rolled my eyes.

“I guess we really _couldn’t_ have done this without you!” I laughed. “You don’t miss a thing! Nion, I think we can leave yours alone, as it’s the darkest and it isn’t completely unheard of for gypsies to have lighter hair.”

“No!” he protested. “If they are all going to do it, so am I!” Legolas regarded his son.

“Are you sure _, ion nin_? We are going to look like strangers. You need not do it, as your mother pointed out.”

“Yes, _Ada_ _._ At least we will still look like family. I don’t want to be the only one who doesn’t.” Legolas nodded.

“All right.” I said. “Let’s go see how the others react to you. Then we’ll do your hair.”

“But don’t the dwarves all have to change, too?” asked Ara.

“Not as much as you. Their most obvious characteristic is their height, but we do have little people in this world, and they tend to stick together. I can’t ask them to cut their beards or hair, but the style can change. They will be clothed similarly to you.” We went into the den. The dwarves regarded the elves with shock, and poorly hidden grins.

“Go ahead,” said Nion. “Laugh. We all did.” And there was, roars and chuckles and chortles and giggles. When it settled down, Gimli approached Legolas carefully.

“I think it suits you, lad!” (We were always amused at that, as Legolas was far older than Gimli, but we knew it was more a term of affection). Legolas preened.

“And will you think so when my hair is black, _meleth_?” Gimli’s mouth dropped open and he took a step back.

“Black? _Mahal_ , whyever would you have black hair?”  I turned to him, and to him and the others I answered.

“Blonde hair among true gypsies isn’t common. Kili, Kali, Tori, and Gimli are fine. But Fili and Frerin will need a change…not so drastic as changing the color entirely, but some shading, just to make it look a bit darker.”

“What about our beards!?” Frerin, raising his voice a little. “We don’t have to change them too, do we?”

“The color, like your hair, only a little darkening. The style will have to change. I will show you images of real gypsies, so you will see. It shouldn’t bother you overmuch.”

“But why?” asked Fili. “Don’t little people here have beards and hair like ours?”

“Not as extreme as yours – with all the braiding and such. And there’s a really good reason for it. Because of the films, you will be highly recognizable by fans, unless we make you look less like you do now, especially you, Kili, Gimli, Legolas and Thranduil. The others won’t be. In fact, I don’t know _what_ to do with Kili, since he still looks like he stepped out of the films.” Eric gave me a nudge.

“Let the dwarves change their clothes. Then show them all how the actors look out of costume, wigs, and makeup. You have all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies?”

“Oh!” I said, catching his drift. “Orlando as a different character! Good idea…wish I had that for the others.”

“You do,” he replied. “You recorded all the episodes of Halt and Catch Fire, right?” I nodded.

“And all of the UK version of Being Human and Poldark? I’m sure we can dig up some of the others on line. Wasn’t Dean on some show in New Zealand? You’ve got Raiders of the Lost Ark, and if you dare, I know there’s also some episodes of Sliders when John was in it. It’s only your sons who have no roles at all -  they don’t have to be as incognito as the others.”

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dwarves, in typical dwarf fashion, dug through the piles of clothing, tossing things to and at each other, pretty much ignoring Eric’s careful assigning what _he_ thought each of them should wear. He looked at me, somewhat exasperated.

“Don’t even think about it – they do things the way dwarves do things! You’ll get used to it. Just wait until you have to eat with them!” I told him in a laughing whisper.

“You mean it’s like in the movie – throwing food and dishes and all?” he asked.

“Worse. They like to enjoy themselves at mealtime…and it can be mealtime at _any_ time. You should have seen what went on at Erebor. Kili and Fili would instigate it most of the time. Think of them all as adults playing at still being kids. But when they have to be serious, they are. And if they have to fight, watch out!”

In my mind, I could recall just _how_ serious and deadly…especially Thorin. I had to fight back tears. It still hurt. I wondered, not for the first time, if I would ever get over that moment, when we were a heartbeat away from being wed, and he just _died_.  I loved Thranduil intensely, passionately. But this memory would not go away, especially here, in my own home, where it all started with Thorin.

 _If I could go back to that day, when he insisted I come with him through the mirror, knowing what would happen, would I have refused?_ I thought _. Would he still be alive? Or would it not have mattered at all, being a burst aneurysm? But what if that happened when he was knocked out by Thranduil’s people, the night I was abducted? Or when he was in Mordor and so badly beaten? If I hadn’t been there, maybe there would not have been an injury…an injury that could have caused the aneurysm in the first place…_

I could drive myself crazy with these ‘what ifs.' I had to pull myself away from these grim thoughts. If I hadn’t gone, our sons would not have been born, and who then would be here to fight this nightmare creature? Eric was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

“Earth to Elspeth! Where are you? Snap out of it!” he laughed. I shook my head to clear it.

“I’m all right…I just was remembering my last day here.” Thranduil looked sharply at me, but made no comment. He probably knew _exactly_ what I was thinking, as he so often did.

“Are you sure, _meleth nin_? Perhaps you need to rest again.”

“No, I’m fine. We still have a lot to do before we leave. I’ll rest later.” Eric looked at me closely as well.

“You have to drive, El. We won’t get far if you’re too sleepy. It’s been what – seventy years since you’ve been behind the wheel?!” I gave him a playful punch in the arm.

“You mean one day! No one forgets how to drive! And didn’t I just go to the store?”

Meanwhile, the dwarves finally settled into the clothes they had chosen, and Eric and I pronounced them passable, except for hair and beards. I turned on one of my computers and Googled ‘gypsies.’ Eric used the other to do the same so all could see how they needed to look. Nods and sounds of agreement from the group had me relieved…they would do it without too much resistance. Looking at one of the beautiful men with long black hair, Thranduil pointed to the image.

“What is that in his mouth?” I peered at the photo.

“It’s called a cigarette, and you WON’T be needing that! It’s a form of smoking, without a pipe. Very bad for you.”

“Why?” asked Fili. “Smoking hasn’t done us any harm.”

“What’s in a cigarette isn’t purely tobacco – pipe weed, I mean. There are many bad substances added to it that are dangerous, to get people addicted to it.”

“What’s _ad-dik-tid_?” asked Gimli. I turned around and surveyed all of them.

“It means you can’t stop using it, even though you know it’s going to hurt you. There are many such things in this world, and I’m not going to let ANY of you develop an addiction to anything!”

“What else is like that?” Frerin asked. They were all intent now. I looked at Eric and sighed.

“You see how hard this is? Everything we say, everything they see or hear is going to be questioned. When I first brought Kili here, the first thing I did was feed him…”

“Yes! Ven-ee-son stew! It was _so_ good!” Kili couldn’t help himself. He looked like he might actually start drooling. I smiled, remembering how endearing he'd been, and how frustrating it was to try to explain things to him in a way he could understand.

“Not only did I have to explain about the food,” I continued. “But how I was heating it in the microwave, how that worked, as well as the other things. So then I had to explain about electricity. Even the spoon I gave him to eat with was a great curiosity – stainless steel. And then why I wasn’t eating what I fed him - what it meant to be vegan…”

“And then you showed me your rabbits!” Kili interrupted again, but seeing the look on my face he went quiet.

“I’m so sorry, El. I forgot they were all gone now.” I smiled at him.

“It’s okay, Kili. It was really fun, showing you all these things – and you pretty much understood what I was telling you.” I addressed Eric again.

“That’s the biggest downside of having them here. They want to know the hows and whys of things, and it can take so long to explain. How much time did I spend telling you about this world after you caught me dancing in the garden?” I directed this at Thranduil.

“Many, many hours,” he replied. “And you had to draw some of it – I could not even visualize what you meant.”

“And _that_ was only to try to explain about music…what I heard in my head.” I said, back to Eric. “And even after all the explaining, he _still_ couldn’t understand what it was.” Eric laughed, remembering our earlier conversation.

“So, are you going to let him – them - in on it now?” I wanted to whack him again!

“I told you before….it might result in something…embarrassing. Besides, we have other things to get to…the hair dying…the  actors’ alternate characters…”  I had the distinct impression he was _trying_ to shake things up!

“Oh, come on, El!” He cajoled. “We might as well have a little fun, before having to face this _thing_. It may be the only chance we get! And we can’t take a road trip without tunes, either. They’ll have to know what it’s like!” I threw up my hands, exasperated.

“All right. But I can’t be responsible for what might happen!” I found my music files, turned on the external speakers…not too loud.

“This is what I was hearing when you found me in the garden that night.” I told Thranduil, clicking on 'Sweet Home Alabama.' As the opening riff began they all jumped, startled. Eric immediately cracked up.

“What is that!?” “How is that sound made?” “ _This_ is what you call music?” “ _Eru_ , it’s so loud!” All of them at once. Eric just _had_ to crank it up.

“You think this is loud? _This_ is loud!” The elves instinctively covered their ears and I protested.

“Eric!  They aren’t used to this…their hearing is far more sensitive than ours!”

“Look!” he shouted. “The dwarves aren’t having a problem with it!” And, sure enough, the six dwarves were nodding in time, feeling the rhythm of the bass guitar.

“They’re more used to loud noises! Please – turn it down before the elves get nose bleeds!” Eric complied, but still left the volume higher than I had originally set it.

“Dance with me, El!” Eric started pulling me up; I resisted, but he was stronger. The music caught me…I hadn’t heard it for so long other than in my head. They all gawked as I began the sinuous hip movements, the arm maneuvers, the slight jumping as Eric and I moved around each other, without touching. Eventually, the elves took their hands away from their ears as they became more accustomed to the sound level…fascinated by what we were doing. The song ended.

"'Back in Black!'" Eric chortled, and clicked. That was it – I couldn’t have stopped if I wanted to. As I twirled and gyrated, I could see Thranduil getting that look – the one that said I wouldn’t stand a chance of getting away from him until we made love. When AC/DC faded out, he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the bedroom. I was breathing hard.

“Wait!” I tried. But I knew it was no use…he would have me, with no concern about anything or anyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> melamin - beloved  
> ion nin - my son  
> ada - father  
> meleth - love  
> meleth nin - my love  
> Eru - Eru Ilúvatar or The One, the single omniscient and omnipotent creator
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> mahal - dwarves' name for the Vala Aulë (The Maker)


	9. Getting Into Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elspeth's dancing had the exact effect on Thranduil she knew it would, as well as inspiring others. The elves submit to having their hair dyed black. All are then shown images of the actors who portrayed them, as well as other films and television shows in which those actors appear, to help them understand why they might be recognized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that earned the 'explicit' rating. If it offends, stop reading, as there will be a couple of others before the story is done.
> 
> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

“Why are these…clothes…so hard to get… off!” He was trying to undo my jeans, swearing in Elvish – he would rip everything if I didn’t stop him. I took hold of his hands.

“Let me…” I said. “You’re too used to just pulling one tie to get me naked. Look to your own!”

“Robes are better! This takes too long!” In his fervor, he forgot his ‘gypsy’ clothes weren’t that difficult.

“Just pull the shirt over your head, snake the leggings down just like the ones you’re used to. Honestly, you have no patience!” I was already out of my own.

“No man in my world goes about in robes!” He finally managed, already extremely erect once freed from the leggings…dripping pre-cum. I smiled.

 “I told Eric this wasn’t going to be controllable…” He took a step toward me and covered my mouth with his, tongue seeking, rubbing his erection against me. Too high – he was so much taller than me. Still standing, he lifted me onto him.

 “Easy, my love…you know this…Oh!” He wasn’t going to go easy. Forcing me down on his cock, thrusting up at the same time…I gasped with the sudden and slightly painful impaling. I wound my arms around his neck to allow him to move more freely without having to completely support me. It didn’t take long for him to climax…but that would barely begin it.

Taking me off, he pushed me onto the bed and proceeded to kiss and lick his way up from my ankles. This aroused me quickly and when he reached his goal, I wound my hands into his beautiful hair – still white-blond for the moment – and succumbed to his insistent tongue, which drove deep inside me, then out, flicking at my clit in the most delicious way. This made me orgasm for the first time…

I let go of his hair. He rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. Kissing me deeply so I could taste both of us, he began slowly backing me onto his cock, hard again as if he hadn’t just cum. Pushing me until I was upright, hands on my breasts, thumbs teasing my nipples, he began to thrust, slowly. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, my long grey/white/silver mane swished down my ass and feathered his thighs. One hand left my breast and he used that thumb on my clit, in slow, circling movements that matched his own thrusts.

I brought my head forward and looked directly into his eyes…at the pure lust in them.

“I could fuck you a hundred times a day and it would still feel like the first time,” he said. I tossed my head and laughed.

“Not _exactly_ like the first time! I wasn’t quite myself that time, if you remember!”

“Don’t…” he groaned. “You know how guilty I still feel about that…that I made you do it without your consent, your true presence locked away, watching, despising me.”

“Thranduil, you know I don’t think of it that way…not any more. You’ve made up for that a thousand times over. You make love to me like no other. There’s no room for guilt, my love.”

“The last time you were in this bed, it was with Thorin, was it not?” I stopped moving with him.

“Why are you bringing that up? I wasn’t thinking about him!”

“You were, earlier. How could you not?” He stopped moving as well. I leaned forward, grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled him up to kiss, long and slow, with as much passion as I could put into it. I began moving my hips again.

“Please! I love you. I will never love anyone else. No matter what went before, I am yours now. Completely. Willingly. I cannot help my memories, but _this_ is what I want. You and you only. Now fuck me like you mean it!” He rolled us over, so that I was under him.

“Oh, Elspeth! You know how much I love you! Almost obsessively. But I still feel his ghost…the anger he must have felt…how he must have hated me, for taking you…”

“Stop it! Thorin is gone; what was between us is gone, too. Yes, it still hurts. It may _always_ hurt. But it doesn’t diminish my love for you…so please! Give yourself to me…make me cum with you. There’s only you and me, and us together!”

And he did, pounding into me, pushing against me in such a way that I would cum without any other stimulus – a technique I only experienced with one other person in my life - Eric. But all I could think of at that moment was the feel of Thranduil inside me, his hair sweeping around us as he moved…so close now. I felt him swell and pushed up against him, so the force would trigger the release I felt building within me. He made a quick intake of breath, and I felt him spill. A moment later, I let go, shaking from the intensity of it. The world stopped…an eternity in one heartbeat. This is how it was, always. So many years now, and always like this. There could never be another who would make me feel this way.

I started to get up, but he pulled me back.

“You are not going anywhere – not done with you yet.” I resisted, though it was difficult.

“I know…you would keep me for hours. But we must take care of things…or this will be taken from us, as well as our lives.” He sighed.

“You are right, _melamin_. I am never able to let you go easily, even after hours, even fully sated. I can never have enough of you.” After one more long, lingering kiss he finally released me and rose himself.

“Don’t bother with your shirt. The hair dye could ruin it.” I didn’t bother to fully dress, either, just pulling on a robe and leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The den was deserted. I noted that the doors to the other two bedrooms were closed. I could hear voices from the kitchen and went in. Eric, and my sons were sitting, standing, drinking and talking quietly.

“What, did some of you decide to sleep?” I asked, before realizing just _who_ wasn’t in the room: Kili and Fili, Legolas and Gimli.

“The music seems to have affected others besides you and Thranduil,” Eric responded, with a knowing smile.

“Oh. I guess so.” I blushed slightly. “I didn’t give that a thought.”

“In fact, they went behind closed doors right after you…I didn’t think _you’d_ be the first to emerge.”

“And she would not, had it been up to _me_ ,” said Thranduil, coming in behind me. Now Eric was the one to flush slightly.

“They'll have to be interrupted soon, though,” I said. “We still have hours of prep before we leave in the morning, especially for the five of you who were shown in the films. You need a little extra help to avoid recognition. Or what people will _think_ is recognition.”

“Then best get it started,” Thranduil declared, and before I could stop him he went to the closed doors and called out.

“Legolas, _ion nin_! There is work to be done!” There was a thump, and then Gimli could be heard from the door on the left, swearing.

“ _Durin’s beard!_  Will he not leave us in peace!” I started to giggle. Kalin and Frerin followed, going to the other door and calling together.

“ _Adad!_ Honestly! Don’t you two _ever_ stop?” From behind that door came Fili’s voice, clearly.

” _Mahal_ , you two are in _so_ much trouble!” But their sons only laughed.

“Come on now! We have serious business to take care of!” Rin answered his father. The doors of both rooms opened almost simultaneously, and three pissed-off dwarves and one exasperated elf emerged, ready to protest the interruption. They all glared at me.

“Hey – it wasn’t _my_ idea to call you all out! But our own indulgences will have to be secondary for the time being. As you can see, _we_ managed to drag ourselves away!” Eric was snickering a little behind me; I whirled on him.

“This is _your_ fault, you know! I warned you about the music…the dancing!” He refused to look ashamed.

“Come on,” I said, pulling Thranduil back to the kitchen. “You’re going first.”

After a couple of hours, there were no more blondes. Not surprisingly, the elves all looked as beautiful with dark hair as they did with light. Gimli went to Legolas and lifted the now-black strands.

“I have to admit it, _amrâlimê_ ,” he said. “You are every bit as desirable with this color.” Legolas flushed slightly.

“You know, Tolkien never wrote that Legolas was blonde. That was decided by the filmmakers, for whatever reason. And there are some works of fan-art that actually show him with dark hair.” I offered, opening one of the many portfolios I had assembled. Beyond what I had collected to convince Thorin, Fili and Kili, I also gathered many other stories and pieces of art for my own reference.

“See?” I pointed out a couple of these. Legolas and Gimli took the book and went to the den, sitting close together while flipping through it, softly commenting and laughing at some of the depictions of them.

“You have these for all of us?” Thranduil asked, surprised. I nodded.

“At least, those of you who were in Tolkien’s works and Jackson’s films. Not our sons, obviously.” I handed him the one that had his likenesses. It was larger than any of the others.

“Why is mine so much fuller?” He turned pages, fascinated.

“How did so many know my appearance?” I reddened. I had printed many, many pictures of him. He truly _was_ beautiful, almost heartbreakingly so. And the pictures largely couldn’t do him justice. I was lucky enough to get to see, feel and touch the real thing…to know him in all ways. I would be the envy of every other fan on the planet, if the secret was to slip out that he _did_ exist, and was here in this world. 

“Truthfully, you are the epitome of what many of us envisioned how Tolkien’s elves should look. And though most of these are based on the actor who played you in the films, some are purely created. You won’t find an unflattering image.” I took a breath.

“There is another…you and Legolas should look at it together, privately.” I said. He looked up.

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Many fans, artists, and writers felt your relationship would be an incestuous one – not that they had any awareness of its existence. Just like with Fili and Kili, it was imagined no other union was possible – that the love between you was stronger than any other could ever be. It was actually a shock to me, that these fictions were true. Look…”

I opened the one of Kili and Fili together.

“It was a very strong fantasy that just happened to be real. And there are a number of others: there was an enormous amount pairing Thorin with Bilbo…in this one.” I indicated yet another book.

“But that most certainly was _not_ the case!” Thranduil looked incredulous. I shrugged.

“It could have been. Maybe _would_ have been, except for me. I watched Bilbo as much as possible, though I didn’t see much of him. It was there. He _worshipped_ Thorin. It’s very possible it would have developed if I hadn’t brought Thorin here. You should have seen Bilbo, standing vigil with the rest of the company, after Thorin…died. He was more distraught than anyone. It was obvious, at least to me.” I ran a finger down the spines of the rest.

“There’s lots more…Legolas and Aragorn, Aragorn and Faramir, Faramir and Éomer, Legolas and Haldir and/or Elladan and/or Elrohir, Legolas and Elrond. Elrond and Lindir, the twins together – like Fili and Kili. Glorfindel and Erestor, you and Celeborn, you and Elrond. A really odd one with you, Legolas, _your_ father and Elrond. An even odder one with you and Legolas, but both of you being dominated and subjugated by Erestor. Quite a lot where Kili actually does end up with Tauriel, and some where Fili marries Bard’s older daughter, Sigrid. Even Arwen and Éowyn, Sigrid and Tauriel. Others you may not really want to know.”

“Why? It cannot be any more outrageous than what you have already told me. Who else?”

“You and Bard. You and Thorin. In fact, some of my favorite stories involve those particular relationships.” He grimaced.

“You mean to say you actually have _pictures_ of these…pairings?” I opened one. Fortunately, I had arranged these with the most explicit artwork at the end.

“You don’t have to look at them, you know. When I first discovered all the fan-art and fan-fiction, it was really hard for me to look at or read some of it – but as I got further into it, I only saw the beauty of the art, the intricate way some stories were woven, borrowing from both books and films. After all, it was just fantasy.” Thranduil had just some across one of the more revealing pictures of him with Thorin; jaw dropping, he put the book down.

“I would never have imagined the people of your world had such a fixation on us – who did not actually exist beyond the written word, at least for most of you.” I hopped up to sit on the table and pulled him to me, kissing him.

“Some of us believed… _really_ believed, that it just _had_ to be real. And so it was.” He kissed back.

“By the _Valar_ , my life was restored because you did. Even though it had not started out that way…” I put my fingers gently over his mouth.

“Don’t, _a’maelamin!_  However it happened, I believe we were meant to be. Maybe it was fated; maybe I was meant to be with you all along. You must stop thinking that Thorin’s death was somehow your fault, or that you were never meant to have love or joy in your life again. There is no blame. And it was my _choice_ , to stay with you, to return to you. I have no regrets.” I got off the table.

“Come on, time for you to see who you have to be, at least until this is over.”

Returning to the den, it was obvious Eric was keeping everyone occupied by showing them the technology of computers and what they could do. He had a captive audience. Kali was at the second one…the only one of my sons who was mechanically gifted. They looked up as we came in.

“ _Amad!_ This is incredible! You can ask anything, anything at all, and it gives an answer…or many answers!” Kali was so excited, his normally calm demeanor vanished. “How can I go back now, knowing such a marvel exists?”

“I know, dearest. But remember, this is not something you were ever meant to know about, let alone be able to see and use. You will have to try to forget.” I went to him, put my arms around his shoulders from behind and turned the computer off. He started to protest, thought better of it and got up.

“You’re right, of course. It’s hard for me to imagine you left it all behind, to come to our world. But then we wouldn’t even be here at all…” I smiled at him, patted his arm.

“Now, this is the last thing I have to cover before we leave here.” I announced. “Everyone sit down. I’m going to show you things that will help, if we should run into problems with other people while we travel. Legolas, you have the most exposure, because you were both film trilogies, and the actor who portrayed you did several more films besides. His name is Orlando Bloom, and he _is_ highly recognizable. So here he is, what he looks like in real life. Eric?”

Eric was manning the computer connected to the TV…it would be easier than trying to comb through DVDs, searching for the right visuals. A video of Orlando giving an interview appeared.

“But he looks nothing like me!” Legolas said. “Why would anyone mistake me for him?”

“Watch and learn…the transformation is why.” And Eric moved through some of the LotR behind-the-scenes footage, showing how the inexperienced young man with the black mohawk turned into…Legolas! Or at least a fairly close copy. Eric changed to a scene from Pirates of the Caribbean, where Orlando as Will Turner, is in a sword fight.

“Different film – actually, there were also three of these – also highly successful. He looks entirely different, but everyone knows it’s still him. He changed his hair color and style several times over the ten years between the LotR films and the Hobbit ones. And here he is, playing you again. Even though he’s obviously older, there’s no mistaking that it’s the same person.”

“Is he really that good with a sword?” Legolas asked. “I don’t think I’d want to get into a fight with him!”

“I believe so, yes. Actors are taught to do many things so that it appears realistic. The training is real, the weapons are real. Orlando had to use a sword in all three Lord of the Rings films, all three Pirates of the Caribbean films, and the two Hobbit films in which he appeared. So I have no doubt he has the skill to use one in real life. Whether he could actually beat _you_ is another story!’

“Wouldn’t _that_ be a trip to see!” Eric chuckled. “With Orlando in costume, of course!”

“And I seriously doubt he’s the archer you are…after all, none of the arrows on film are actually real.” Legolas turned to look at me.

“What do you mean, not real?”  _Here we go,_ I thought. _Too many explanations!_

“He probably was taught how to fire real arrows from a bow, but in front of the camera, there aren’t any. All he had to do was look like he was tracking his prey and releasing the arrow, but the arrow was added later, as a computer-generated image, an animation. I know it’s hard to grasp, but trust me – they would never let an actor shoot real arrows at another actor. It’s a trick of movie-making.”

“Ach – he’s nothing compared to you, lad!” said Gimli, affectionately. “ _I_ wouldn’t be fooled!”

“Better not be!” Legolas retorted. I nodded to Eric.

“Do Gimli now.” Up went a photo of John Rhys-Davies. There was a collective gasp.

“It’s not possible!”  “Look at the size of him!”  “You can’t be serious!”

“Watch and learn, again.” I told them. “With the makeup and prosthetics – the pieces that look like skin – anyone can be changed completely. Add the hair, the beard, the costume…and there you are!”

“But he’s at least half again as tall as me!” exclaimed Gimli. “You can’t shrink a man to the size of a dwarf.”

“Another trick of movie-making, called forced-perspective.” Eric ran some footage from the extended version of Fellowship of the Ring where this old-school technique was demonstrated.

“There was also a double…a smaller man made up exactly the same, used for everything except close-ups. And then there was John himself, sometimes on his knees to appear to be dwarf-height.” Eric showed the Battle of Helm’s Deep, where Legolas and Gimli stood side-by-side on top of the wall – or at least appeared to stand. Then before the Black Gate, at the destruction of Mordor.

“John is actually a little taller than Orlando, so not only was John on his knees, Orlando might have been standing on a box. And here’s a good close-up, at Balin’s Tomb.” Gimli went very still, remembering the real grief he’d felt at that tomb in Moria, not so very long ago. Legolas put an arm around him.

“That was very hard for you I know, _meleth nin_ ,” he said gently.

“You thought he still lived.” Gimli rested his head against Legolas and said no more. Again I directed Eric.

“Now Thranduil.” Lee Pace filled the screen. Thranduil leaned forward, looking intently at the image.

“In costume and makeup,” I said. The image changed. “Full body.” And there was the image of Lee, holding the sword down and slightly behind, as had been decided was the right look. “On the throne, starting with the close-up.” I snickered.

"I remember when I had to appear before you that first time - I was so frightened! And I didn't want to slip anything about the Company and their quest."

“It is truly amazing!” Thranduil remarked. “He really does not look like me, but unless you knew _me_ , it would be very convincing. How did they know? Even his eyes…humans do not have eyes like that…well, except for you, _meleth_. But yours were not always that way, were they?”

“No, mine just changed, like my hair. He’s wearing what’s called ‘contact lenses’ – tiny discs made of plastic which fit right in your eye. It can make them any color or appearance that’s desired. Eric, show a scene from Pushing Daisies” And there was shy Ned, the pie maker.

“This was before the Hobbit films. And this is the current program, Halt and Catch Fire that he stars in. He’s not as tall as you, but it’s one of the things that’s noticeable. He’s 6-foot-five and in this world, men of Lee’s height stand out, so that’s what someone would notice first. If we didn’t dye your hair, it would be impossible not to attract the wrong kind of attention.”

“That scene in the other…film? The one about Erebor, where I’m arguing with Thorin. Was that also a small man?” Eric showed the scene.

“No. That was a normal-sized man, Richard Armitage, who is only about 3 inches shorter than Lee. Eric, find the behind-the-scenes which show Richard in the trench.” Now Thranduil was staring at Richard with a look of sadness and pain.

“What?” I asked. “That’s _not_ Thorin. I know it’s a very good portrayal, even down to the voice. Kili told me the first time he saw the film.”

“I know, but it still grieves me to see it. I mistreated him badly, even before I knew about you. How did they make that scar on my face appear and disappear?” I had never seen the real thing…over all the years, he’d never once let slip whatever power kept it hidden.

“It’s another computer-generated illusion. That’s how I knew about it, though. But not that it was real – I thought it was just another made-up thing they added to the script; something Tolkien never wrote. When I told you I knew you had it, I was just guessing.”  His hand went automatically to that spot, as if to cover what wasn’t visible.

“What would you have done if I had let you see it then? It is worse than that. Few have ever seen it - only those still living who were present when it happened.” I took his face in my hands and kissed him gently.

“I would have felt sad for you, that your beauty was so badly damaged. I would have understood why you felt the need to never let it be seen.” His eyes shimmered.

“And now?” I kissed him again.

“It would not matter…it would change nothing. Why? Are you having trouble keeping it concealed – your ability weakened, maybe by spending so much of your grace on me?” He shook his head.

“No…just looking at this…” he nodded toward the screen. “reminds me it is still there.” I gave him a long look and smiled.

“You will always be beautiful to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> melamin - my love  
> ion nin - my son  
> Valar - The Powers of Arda, who shaped and rule the world  
> a’maelamin - beloved  
> meleth nin - my love  
> Khuzdul:  
> adad - father  
> Mahal - dwarves' name for the Vala Aulë (The Maker)  
> amrâlimê - my love  
> amad - mother


	10. Revelations from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elspeth begins explaining about addiction, during which several matters from the past come to light: guilt, shame and blame rear their ugly heads, resulting in anger, threats. risk assessment and some harsh decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

Eric made an interrupting sound.

“Should we get on with it?” he asked, a little dryly. I  reminded myself that this must be affecting him. It had been many years since we’d been lovers, but I knew he wished it were otherwise. I promised myself from now on I’d keep these moments with my husband out of his sight and hearing. No need to pick at that old wound.

“Fili, then.” And there was Dean O’Gorman, smiling from the screen. Fili had seen images of him before, in and out of costume and makeup, but now he paid greater attention.

“His hair – I mean the wig - isn’t the right color, and my eyes aren’t blue. He’s not terribly tall, though, is he?

“No, he’s only about 5 foot 8, but that still makes him nearly a foot taller than you. I don’t think size will be a question. Your eyes are a very unusual color, but I doubt anyone will look that closely. And even if they did, _everyone_ thinks Fili is supposed to have blue eyes, so it wouldn’t be a give-away, either. Of all of you, I think you’re pretty safe, as Dean is the least well-known of the actors and not from this country. But what you need to look out for is when you and your brother are interacting…he is far more likely to be noticed, and if you’re together, it could be suspected.”

“Did you know that there was different actor set to play you? Shortly after filming began, this other actor left suddenly. It’s said there’s still a few scenes where he can be seen, in long-shots. But I can’t tell. The one thing you cannot do is keep those braids in your mustache…they’re a dead giveaway! It would be best if you cut them off, but I know you won’t.” Fili shook his head.

 “You’re wrong…I _will_ cut them off.” Kili reacted, jumping up.

 “Fee, no! It’s who you are! And I love them!” Kili reached out and gently tugged the braids. “You’ve always had them…ever since I can remember…please, don’t do it!”

" _Ghivashel,_ ” said Fili. “We are here for one reason…to protect and help our sons and nephew. What does it matter, if I must make this small sacrifice for them, for _us_? We may not survive. I won’t jeopardize any of us for the sake of a few hairs! If Elspeth thinks it will help prevent us from being recognized, then that’s how it will be.”

 “You know,” I smiled, “Dean always complained about them…that every time he turned his head, or had to move quickly, they would whack him, or even someone standing close to him, mostly Aiden. He couldn’t wait to get them off when they finished filming for the day!”

“They do!” grinned Fili. “But like Kili said, I’ve had them forever, so I’m used to it. It will be interesting to _not_ have that going on!” He regarded his brother; Kili still looked like he might start crying. “Kee, don’t be sad. If we get out of this alive, I’ll grow them back, I promise!” They hugged.

“Okay Eric…this one is going to be hard. Let’s see Aiden. Do a side-by-side of him as he really looks, as Kili, as Mitchell, and as Poldark.” Everyone sat up and peered at the four images.

“That _is_ going to be hard.” Eric remarked. “He always looks the same! Too bad we can’t dye _his_ hair blond!” Kili cringed.

“Please…don’t! I don’t want to not look like myself!” I went to him and hugged him.

“No worries, dearest.” I told him. “You can’t make someone’s hair that much lighter, without really damaging it to remove the natural color first. Darker is no problem, but not lighter. The only saving grace here is that Aiden’s natural hair is very curly and yours isn’t. Maybe if we pull it back like this," I pulled Kili's hair back into a ponytail. "Completely off your face, and keep it tied that way…” Fili interrupted me.

“But you know how hard it is for it to stay neat, remember? Stray hairs will fall out from any binding, and before an hour or two, it will be _all_ out.”

“But the marriage bead is still there…how did you get _that_ to stay in place all these years?” Fili looked as if he didn’t want to answer me.

“Fili, tell me. How did you do it?” Now Kili looked almost frightened.

“Fee? What did you do?”

“I sort of…welded it in place.” Kili pushed my hands out of the way, groping for the bead.

“What!? How? You mean it will _never_ come out?” He was frantic. I tried to get a better look myself…and then I could see. Fili had cleverly wound a lock of Kili’s hair around a spring-like coil of metal, which he then had welded to the inside of the bead. The hair would have to be cut to remove it. I took a breath.

“Well, that was certainly a unique way to keep it in there! How did you do it without him knowing?” Now Kili looked furious.

“Yes! I’d like to know that myself! I thought you just tied it in really securely!”

“I’m sorry, Kee, but I wanted to be sure you couldn’t lose it. After all, Thorin made them for us, and wouldn’t you be heartbroken if you _did_ lose it…his last gift?” Kili calmed slightly.

“Yes, I would. But when did you do this, that I had no idea?” Fili smiled.

 “The night after our wedding, _âzyungel_. I made sure you drank enough so you’d pass out.”

 “Wait a minute!” I said. “That’s the night I after blacked out, and we later found out I was carrying five babies, the same night Thorin went missing. You were out with everyone else, looking for him. When could you have gotten Kili that drunk?”

“Well, after all, we didn’t _have_ a wedding night. So we did sneak back to our room that next night, and I had a bottle of special ale, that I asked Óin to add a little something to. I just needed to knock Kee out for a few minutes.” And then, unbidden, he burst into tears. Alarmed, Kili and I surrounded him.

“Fili? What is it?” “Fee? Did something else happen?” He managed to pull himself together, but spoke in a whisper so only we could hear him.

“That’s when you were taken, El: while we were occupied. We _should_ have been watching over you, as Thorin asked. But…we….I…Oh, _Mahal_ , I am so, so sorry!” For a moment I couldn’t speak. I never had known exactly what happened, why it had been so easy for Thranduil’s raiding party to take me. As I had seen in Galadriel’s mirror: no one was watching me.

“But Elrond and Arwen were supposed to stay with me. I don’t understand.”

“They were with Legolas and Tauriel, well…actually more with Tauriel. She was pretty upset about the child… _his_ child, that _you_ were carrying. They asked him to leave…that must be when he ran into his father and took charge of the party that had grabbed Thorin. Elrond asked us to watch you until they could get Tauriel calmed down.”

“And…we thought it would be all right, if we just took a little while to celebrate…if we’d done what we should have, you would have had the babies in Erebor…things would have been so different…maybe Thorin wouldn’t have gotten so far away we couldn’t find him. Please forgive me, Elspeth…it was all my fault!” He broke down, sobbing.

I looked at the rest of them…they had heard the last part of Fili’s confession. Thranduil looked stricken, but didn’t make a move.

“Excuse us for a moment…Fili needs a little time to collect himself.” Between Kili and I we got him into the kitchen, then into the studio, so I could close the door. I gathered him into my arms.

“Oh, my poor love! How hard it must have been to carry this with you for so long! I don’t blame you. How could you have known what would happen? You’d missed your wedding night…something you’d waited for, for so many years. I was in suspension. I understand, that you thought nothing would happen if you gave yourself that small window, to consummate your marriage, finally. None of us knew Thranduil had already infiltrated Erebor.” Fili continued to weep, but was quieting.

“Listen to me - it was better that I had the babies in the Realm. I might not have survived if not for the skill of Thranduil’s healers. All or some of our sons might have died. They took the best care of me, after the births. I was in so much pain, and still heartsick over Thorin’s disappearance. And believe or not, Thranduil has so much guilt over how this happened…to this day. He never let go of it. It’s almost split us apart more than once.” I lifted his face, wiping away the tears with my sleeve.

“I’m glad you finally rid yourself of this burden. Do not feel guilty! It would probably surprise you to know that just a bit earlier, I had to address Thranduil’s guilt _again._ Being here, knowing this was where everything started, with Thorin, with my decision to go with him…and everything that came after. I told him, as I’ll tell you now, I have come to believe that maybe it was meant to be like this all along. I had to have our children…all of them…to be here to fight this threat. And that might not have happened if things didn’t play out the way they did.”

“Thranduil _was_ willing to let me go, remember?. He did, when we discovered Thorin was alive. He knew he'd been wrong, keeping us apart. But after all was said and done, I _did_ choose to go back to him. I have no regrets, other than I’m sorry Thorin died. I think _that_ will haunt me forever. But I _am_ happy with Thranduil...please trust in that. The past is gone; we have to try to save our future, _everyone’s_ future. So, come on. Let’s go figure out how to make Kili look less like Kili!”

 We returned to the den. Eric was still clicking though pictures and scenes of Aiden Turner, trying to find something we could do with Kili. The others were throwing out suggestions.

“Can you go back to some of the pictures of real gypsies you showed us earlier?” asked Kali. “I noticed something there that might work.” Eric complied, until Kalin told him to stop.

“There! What kind of hair is _that?_ ” He pointed at a photo of a young man in dreadlocks. Rainbow dreads, at that. I laughed.

“Those are called dreadlocks…worn mostly by people of color, as their hair has a particular texture that lends itself to that styling. The way Kili’s hair is, I don’t think even ‘dreads’ would hold for long. But the rainbow coloring, maybe some gel to stiffen the hair…” I turned to Eric.

“I’m sure that wasn’t something you bought on your shopping trip. Can you make a quick run out?” I asked. He got up.

“Sure, I’ll go - there’s a drugstore that’s still open. You’ll have to run the interface, if you want to show them more. I won’t be long.” He left; I sat down in his place.

“Well? Any of you want to see anything else, or do you think you’ve grasped it?”

There was a murmur, then Frerin said, “What I asked before? About what else one can become…what did you call it? Ad-dik-tid to. Can you tell us now?”

“You can become _addicted_ to anything, if you abuse it instead of using it wisely and moderately. Things you eat, things you drink – in fact, many of you would be considered alcoholics in this world. Those are people who drink too much wine or ale or other spirits. Tobacco – pipe weed, as you call it, is _very_ addictive in the form I explained. There are also drugs…potions different from what healers use to treat maladies or injuries, called ‘recreational drugs.’ This means they are used strictly to alter one’s consciousness for entertainment, or as some say, for knowledge. They come in many forms…things you smoke, things you eat or just swallow, things you snort up your nose, things you inject with needles…” There was a collective gasp.

“You mean stick a sharp object into your skin, on _purpose_?" Toril asked. “Why would someone do that? It would hurt!”

“Oh, it’s worse than that. They stick it into a vein, directly into their blood, using what’s called a ‘hypodermic.’ Wait a minute – I probably still have some.” I went into the kitchen and retrieved my box of medications, the ones I’d left behind. Only Fili and Kili were aware of my previous illness – cured by Elrond.

“See? The substance goes in this chamber, pulled in like this,” I said, as I pulled up wine from Thranduil’s glass of Merlot. “Then you stick the sharp end into a vein, and push it in.” I shot the wine back into the glass. “That way it reacts very quickly, more than any other way.” Thranduil was staring at me, shocked.

“Why do _you_ have this, Elspeth? If it is so dangerous?” I took a breath…I’d hoped to never need to reveal this to him – or to my sons.

“Before I came to Middle Earth with Thorin, I had an illness…incurable…a sickness in the blood, called leukemia. I had to take many drugs in order to stay alive. One of these I had to inject into myself, which is why I have the needles. Thorin knew; so did Kili and Fili. I thought the illness would kill me no matter where I was. But Elrond healed me of it, while he was flushing _your_ potions out.” At this, Thranduil choked on his wine.

“ _Eru_! You never said…”

“Why would I? I thought you’d been made to sail west at the time, and that my healing and the extension of my years were something only Thorin needed to know.” My sons, having known none of this, reacted in confusion:

“ _Amad_ , what are you talking about?” “What potions?” “ _Ada_ sailed west?” “You mean you could have _died_  before you even had us?” I looked at my husband.

“Do you want to tell them, or should I?” He’d gone a little pale, but with a look of determination said, “It was my doing…I will explain.”

“When I first encountered your mother it was an extreme shock. She looks exactly like my first wife, Legolas’ mother, Maerwen, who had been gone for over three millennia. I could not believe it. All I knew was that I had to find out why, and thought at first that Maerwen was somehow reincarnated into Elspeth. It was not just her appearance: her mannerisms, vocal inflections, even her scent, all so close. The only difference was that she was smaller, and of course, human.”

“I was asked by Elrond to send someone to escort her through the Realm, but I sent Legolas, to be sure she’d be brought directly to me. Thorin’s company was in the dungeons then, and Elrond’s message said she was to deliver something _to_ Thorin. I could not let her leave, so I used a potion to render her unconscious and immobile.”

“ _Ada_! What would make you do such a thing? That is not like you!” said Aranhil, a little shrilly. The rest were speechless.

Thranduil regarded his younger son with a look of anguish. None of them knew how he’d been at that time…cold, without much empathy or feeling for anyone or anything except Legolas and his subjects, and that only to preserve them and his kingdom. And used to getting what he wanted, which at that moment had been _me_.

“It _was_ like me then, _ion nin,_ ” he said. “I did whatever I wanted, no matter whom it affected. I had felt so little for so long…when I saw Elspeth, it shook something loose in me. Memories of Maerwen came flooding back; memories I had suppressed for all that time. I had left almost no vestige of her – trying to put the grief of losing her so far away that I would not remember the pain, or even the love I had felt for her. The only reason I had to keep living was Legolas. But once he reached adulthood, I even shut him out. Because every time I looked at him, I was reminded of her.”

“I had never even known what she looked like; he had never showed me a single image. I thought there _were_ none,” Legolas broke in. “But when Elspeth came, he finally revealed one tiny portrait he had kept hidden. And I was stunned, too. I think that is why I didn’t try to stop what was happening at first. So there is my part in it, besides the evil I did which resulted in your conception, _ion_.” He looked at Elenion. There was no need to explain that…they were all aware.

“But when I was given the second drug, Legolas tried to help me. After I got the message to Thorin and returned…”  Thranduil put out a hand to stop me.

“No, _meleth._ This is _my_ shame to reveal, not yours and not Legolas’. I forced her to return, threatening to send my armies if she did not. And once she did, I lied in order to get her to take the other potion…the one that pushed her own will aside and made her love only me, forgetting Thorin or anything before.”

“No!” This from both Ara and Nion. “How _could_ you? You _forced_ her?”

“I was only thinking of myself, and what I needed, what I wanted. I was determined to keep her with me, even though I knew she was pledged to, and in love with Thorin. I could not bear the thought of losing her – even just to another, not death. To me, it would be like losing Maerwen all over again.”

“And how long did you keep her like that…not in her own _fëa?”_

“After I heard Smaug had been killed, I took her with me and marched my armies to Erebor. For no other reason than to taunt Thorin…to see that I changed her so she would love only me…and would not even know him. And I was looking to retrieve those gems that were denied me by Thrór. I had commissioned the dwarves to make them as a gift for Maerwen…and we quibbled over the price. Maerwen died before I was able to give them to her; I wanted to give them to Elspeth.”

“We remember that day,” said Kili. “She didn’t know us either…you made sure we saw how she was with you…but we knew it wasn’t really her.”

“Thorin got so angry that he collapsed after you rode off.” Fili added. And at that, Thranduil leapt up.

“He did _what?_ ” Fili and Kili exchanged a stricken look.

“No! Is _this_ what caused him to die later?” Thranduil was shaking and suddenly sank to his knees. “By all the gods – it WAS my fault!”  I went to him, wrapped my arms around him.

“ _M’aelamin!_ Stop! That was not the cause! Thorin told me later he’d only fainted and Óin confirmed it! The aneurysm that claimed his life was almost positively due to a blow to the head or it had been in him all along.”

Tori had come over to us, one fist clenched. “How do you know, _Amad_? If not that, then might it have happened the night you were taken, before we were born? When my _Adad_ was struck down by _his_ raiding party and was lost to us for all those years! How can you continue to defend him?” He started to raise his fist.  

This was getting out of control, but then Eric walked back in.

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded.

“Come here, you! You aren’t going to strike _anyone_!” And he took hold of Toril and pulled him back, dragging him into the kitchen. I helped Thranduil get up, and led him into the bedroom.

“Lie down, and do not get up until I return!” He began to protest. “Don’t make me raise my voice again! We will talk in a moment!” I closed the door and went to the kitchen. Eric was talking to Tori in a quiet voice; it had calmed him considerably.

“Can’t leave you all alone for 20 minutes!” he hissed at me. “And they’re already at odds! How are we going to transport them three thousand miles without a knock-down-drag-out fight?” I looked at him defiantly.

“There are things that need to be aired…things that have probably been building up for years. If they can’t reconcile now, we won’t have a prayer of stopping this thing! If we try to go at it without a strong, united front, we will fail!”

 “What was it this time?” he asked. “Thranduil start it?” My eyes flashed dangerously.

“No! It started with Frerin asking me to explain about addiction. I showed them what a hypodermic needle is. Thranduil asked me why I had it, and I stupidly blundered into it – telling them about my illness and that Elrond cured me while flushing out the drugs Thranduil had given me during my kidnappings. None of our sons knew about it and started to question…we agreed to explain it, but then Kili and Fili brought up Thorin’s fainting when he saw me under Thranduil’s control. Then Tori asked if _that_ was what may have caused Thorin’s death later, and if not then, when he was knocked out. He’s understandably angry about this.” Tori put a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, _Amad_. It just pains me to think about the father I never got to really know, whatever caused his death.” Tori looked so sad, I had to hug him.

“ _Inùdoyê_ , I swear to you, your father had many, many battles before I even met him! It could have happened at any time. You have no idea how much guilt Thranduil carries – it would kill someone with less self-control. If you want to go that far, then blame it on _me!_   Likely none of it would have happened had I not been convinced to go back with Thorin. But then none of you would exist. Destroying this beast will take the strength of all of us...all of us together. There is no room for anger or hatred against anything or anyone _except_ this creature! If even one of us loses faith, or gets caught up in personal hostilities, we may as well just sit right here, or return to Middle Earth and wait for it to destroy us all!” Tori dropped his eyes, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“I will go and apologize to my _Adadaz’amad_.” I stopped him.

“No…I will tell him you're sorry. You can apologize later. Go back to your brothers and uncles.”  Eric looked at me in exasperation.

“Why won’t you let him? They need to clear the air between them.” I gave him a sharp look, which quickly turned into one of sadness.

“I have to go now and do damage control. For all he appears so strong, Thranduil is losing the battle with his own conscience. He has been ever since Thorin’s death, for which he blames himself no matter what I say, or how hard I try to convince him otherwise. He might have been able to recover, but he spent too much of his grace giving me more years than he should have. Then the War of the Rings stole away most of the physical strength he had left. At this rate, I doubt he’ll even outlive _me._ ”

“But he’s immortal! I thought the elves could only be slain in battle!” My eye filled with tears.

“They can also will themselves to die. They allow their _fëa_ , their soul, to abandon their bodies if their pain, either physical or emotional, is too great. And if I cannot find a way to take that burden from him, he _will_ die.”

“Then isn’t he too weak to aid us in this fight to destroy the beast?” I shook my head.

“Honestly, I don’t know. But I should have known that _nothing_ would stop him from coming after me. I am his tether, his final connection to the world. Fear of losing me is what continues to drive him.”  I turned away and walked back to my bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thranduil was lying on the bed, as I had asked him. He started to get up, but I got on with him and pushed him back down.

 _“Mela en' coiamin_ , we’ve had this discussion many, many times, but we are going to have it one more time. For the last time.” He looked fearful.

“What do you mean, _melamin_? Are you going to leave me?” I gently kissed him.

“Yes.” I answered. “If you cannot reconcile yourself to this blame you keep putting on yourself, I _will_ leave you behind when we go tomorrow,”

“You can’t!” he cried. “I _have_ to go with you. If you leave me and you don’t return, you know I will die!” I looked at him with steely determination.

“Thranduil, you are weakened by this guilt. You are weakened because you gave me too much of your grace. You are weakened by the attacks you had to overcome during the war. What strength have you left with which to help destroy this creature, if we even can?”

“The same strength I’ve had since you’ve been with me…the force of my love for you.”

“No,” I said, shaking my head.

“It isn’t enough _, meleth nin._ I need you to stop this blame, this shame, every time the subject of Thorin’s death comes up. Find the fire that used to drive your _fëa_ – the way it was before you ever set eyes on me. Let go of the guilt. You _must_ do this. I can’t bear watching you continue to destroy yourself this way! You did _not_ kill Thorin!”

“But…” he started to say. I stopped him.

“No more excuses, there’s nothing more you can say, except that you’ll at least try to put it behind you and become the powerful king, great warrior, and the elf I married. Do this, or you will have to say goodbye to me tomorrow, and may never see me again."  I got up then and went to the door.

“I have to go see what to do with Kili’s hair, after which we are all going to rest, even if you elves don’t sleep.”

“Elspeth, please!” There was desperation in his voice.

“No. I’ve said all I’m going to say. I told you, it’s the very last time we are going to talk about it. Heal yourself!” And I went out.

But I didn’t go directly to the others. I went into the bathroom, locked the door, stripped and got into the shower under the hottest temperature I could stand. There I sobbed where no one would know. I _hated_ what I had just done. It made me feel dirty and sick.

But it was all I could think of to do. Thranduil would put himself and all of us at risk. And I _would_ carry out my threat: unless I saw a marked improvement, he would stay behind.

I quieted myself, splashed cold water on my face and went to see what the rest were doing. Eric, sitting in the kitchen, looked up from the map he was studying. Fili was working on Kili’s hair – it looked like it just might work!

“El! How did it go? You look awful…”

Oh, thanks!” I said sarcastically. “I just had to do a horrible thing: threaten to leave him behind. Of course I look awful!” He came to me and offered a hug.

“I’m sorry, love. Do you think it will help?” After holding me a moment, he backed off.

“I hope so.” I looked over to Fili.

“It looks like you’re just about done.” Kili turned around, a cheeky smile on his face.

“How do I look?” I had to laugh! Of course he still looked like Kili, but no one would give him a second glance. His hair, streaked with purple, green and royal blue and twisted so it hung in semi-stiff strands that bounced with the movement of his head, would be the only thing anyone noticed.

“Go see yourself!” I told him. He went into the studio.

“ _Mahal_!” he shouted, “I look like a rainbow spilled on my head! It’s so…cool?” They still had some difficulty with the idioms and vernacular of my world.

“Yes, very cool.” I noticed Fili had already cut off his mustache braids and had wrapped his beard into a neat bundle, using the gel to keep it in place, along with the beads.

“It looks great, Fili! No one would guess who you were, or even that you have any family resemblance!” Kili reached out and touched a corner of the mustache where the braid had been.

“It looks so strange...like it’s _naked_.”  Fili laughed and tossed his head.

“And it feels really strange…but I’ll get used to it.”

I went to the den, where my sons, Legolas and Gimli were working on each others’ hair and beards. They had surprisingly picked the best look for each of them: they might raise a few eyebrows, but not enough to be studied closely. I clapped my hands, delighted.

“Wonderful job! You all look like anything but elves and dwarves!” Legolas came to me.

“How is _ada_?” His tone was concerned. “Did you really tell him you’d leave him here?” I had forgotten the excellent hearing of elves…he’d overheard everything I said to Eric.

“I had to. This has gone on long enough, and I can’t let him be a liability for us. He’s fading…I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Legolas grimaced, but nodded.

“Can I go talk to him for a minute? Ara and Nion, too.” I was puzzled, but what harm could it do?

“Sure, go ahead. But after, I want all of us to get some sleep or at least rest. We need to make an early start." Eric came in.

“I’ve got to go home. Mel’s coming really early and I have some last-minute instructions for her.” He went out through the studio.

Fili pulled his brother into the bedroom they had been in before. Kili winked at me, just as they shut the door. Gimli went into the other.

“I’ll wait for Legolas in here.” He yawned expansively.

“I’ll probably fall fast asleep…so tired.” I wasn’t fooled. I found myself with Tori, Kali and Rin. They were getting ready to bed down on the floor.

“Why don’t you sleep on the couches?” I asked.

“We’re leaving those for Nion and Ara…if they even sleep. We don’t mind the floor.” Tori came to me.

“Will Thranduil be all right? I’m really sorry I threatened him like that.” I kissed his forehead.

“I think he will, _inùdoyê_. We’ll see how things are in the morning.” Legolas, Ara and Nion came out of the bedroom, softly closing the door behind them.

“He’s asleep – I concocted a calming draught for him,” said Ara. “Don’t wake him if you can help it, _Naneth._ It’s the best thing for him right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> Eru - Eru Ilúvatar or The One, the single omniscient and omnipotent creator  
> ada - father  
> ion nin - my son  
> meleth, meleth nine - love, my love  
> fëa - the soul  
> m’aelamin - beloved  
> mela en' coiamin - love of my life  
> melamin - my love  
> naneth - mother
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> ghivashel - my treasure  
> âzyungel - my love  
> Mahal - dwarves' name for the Vala Aulë (The Maker)  
> amad - mother  
> adad - father  
> inùdoyê - my son  
> adadaz’amad - uncle


	11. Eric's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elspeth wakes to find a much-changed Thranduil, although the reason is not what she had expected. She and Eric go to pick up their vehicles and he reveals his own sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is another that is explicit - even more than the previous Again, if this offends, do not read!
> 
> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

_The beast stirred…it was almost time. They would begin the journey to it very soon. Good. It was becoming restless in this cramped space. It yearned to spread its wings and burst out of its lair. Patience, it reminded itself. Not until they were here._

 

I woke, startled. Thranduil was in me from behind, thrusting away. He hadn’t done _that_ in a long while. “Thran….” I started, but he pulled out and hauled me up onto my hands and knees, slid back in, and resumed.

“Oh, you feel like a silk glove!” he said fervently. “I could do this for hours!” Before I could protest, he pushed me down onto my elbows to get a deeper angle, while he snaked one hand around to slide a finger along to tease my clit. I gasped. This would bring me to climax quickly…but he sensed when I drew close and stopped, while continuing to plow into me.

“No, no – you’re not going to cum until I let you…” He thrust harder for a few moments, then pulled me up until I was upright, against his chest. That languid, lust-filled rush came over me…losing myself in it. He started rubbing me again…I moaned.

 “Please, let me…let me…” His response was to sink his teeth into my neck. He growled in my ear. “Not until I’m ready, and I’m nowhere _near_ ready!”

 _What’s got him so riled up?_ I thought _. I wonder if Ara gave him something other than what he said he did…_

Maneuvering off his knees, he stretched his long legs out and let his upper body fall back, holding me by the hips so there was no interruption of his strokes. I was facing away from him, riding him. I felt something wet at my asshole. Then a long finger slid in.

“I love having this view!” He exclaimed, pushing the finger in and out, in opposite rhythm. I was getting close again, and he withdrew the finger. “When I finally let you cum, you’re going to scream…I don’t care if they all hear!”

“Thranduil, please! We can’t be at this all morning! Just finish me off…” He only laughed. I felt more wetness, then something larger than his finger started pushing into my ass. I yelped.

“What the fuck are you….Ooooooh!!” He’d pushed whatever it was all the way in.

“I found your cache of toys…you should have known I'd find them...” He began fucking my ass with something I couldn’t identify, still without breaking his rhythm. The double penetration was pushing me closer again.

“Do you want to cum? Shall I let you?”

“Oh, gods, please let me! I’ll do anything you want! I’ll deep-throat you after, I’ll use that vibrator on _you_!”

“We’ll see…but first…” He did something, and the toy began to vibrate. I squealed.

“Yesssss!” he hissed. “That’s very stimulating for me, too! Let’s see just how long we can both last with this…”

“ _Meleth!_ I have to…have to…I can’t stop it!” He turned off the vibrator.

“You WILL wait! He did this several times and I _was_ ready to scream. I begged, pleaded. He was unrelenting.

“I’m almost there…” he groaned, and I could feel him expand slightly. The vibrator was turned on again, and he finally didn’t stop me. I let out a long wail as he made one final hard thrust, then exploded.

My legs were shaking as I got off him and collapsed, face down, panting. When I was able to lift my head, he was propped on one elbow, watching me, grinning widely.

“That _was_ good, wasn’t it?! He purred, reaching out with the other hand to caress my ass.

“I’ll be ready again in a few moments…” I squirmed away.

“What the hell’s going on?! You’re not usually this…this… _frisky,_ first thing!”

“But you enjoyed it, did you not?” He stretched luxuriously.

“I know _I_ did!” He was getting hard again.

“Now, will you do as you said? Take me deep into your throat…use this on me?” I looked doubtful.

“Come on, _meleth…_ I really want you to!” I maneuvered until I had my head off the side of the bed, tilted back. I worked my throat muscles several times, then took him in, tasting myself as well as him. I started to swallow, slowly getting his entire length down...he moaned.

“ _Eru_ , you are sooooo good at that! “ He start to move a little; I let my throat relax completely…he was in really deep. I let the muscles start squeezing and relaxing. My hands were on the backs of his thighs, controlling the movements. He pressed the toy into one – it was slick with lubricant. I rubbed it along his crack, getting some on him to ease the entry, then slowly slid it into him.

His entire body stiffened, and he gasped. “Oh, oh…I don’t think I’m going to last! That feels amazing!” I continue to thrust it in and out, while my throat milked him. When I felt he was getting close, I flicked the switch and the vibrator kicked in.

Now _he_ was the one yelping and begging. I tormented him the way he had done to me…turning the vibrator on and off, finally pushing it in hard at the same time my throat closed around him, and with a really loud moan, he shot his essence down my gullet as I greedily swallowed. I turned off the vibrator and eased it out of him, and he slowly backed out of my mouth.

His knees were buckling and I moved so he could fall onto the bed.

“Satisfied?” I asked. He was breathing hard. I sat up and looked at him, still not able to answer.

“Okay – what was this all about? Ara gave you something, didn’t he?”

“No – he said it was to help me sleep. And it did – in fact, it knocked me out almost instantly. And when I woke and found you backed up to me…I just couldn’t help myself.” I studied him.

“How do you feel?” I asked. He smiled broadly.

“I feel wonderful…like I suddenly lost a few years…actually _quite_ a few years!”

“Hmmmm. Well, get up, clean up! We have to go as soon as possible.” He made a disappointed face.

“Are you sure we can’t play for another hour? We may not get a chance again…if at all. I don’t hear anyone else stirring yet.” I got off the bed.

“No, it’s already later than I wanted for us to be traveling. Go! Get into that shower!” He looked at me in confusion.

“Shower?”  Then I remembered… _only baths in Middle Earth!_

“Come with me – I’ll show you.” With us both still naked I pulled him into the bathroom, first glancing toward the den to be sure no one was awake to see us. Once in there, I got the water running to the right temperature. Thranduil backed away.

“This isn’t a bath! And I wouldn’t fit in _that_ anyway.” Exasperated, I stepped in myself, letting the water soak my hair, run down my body.

“See? This is quicker and you’ll get just as clean. In my world, baths are more for children. Now get in here!” Gingerly he got in…I was shampooing my hair quickly, moving so he could get under the spray. It was much too low for him of course, but it was a removable handheld. After using it to rinse out my hair, I held it out to him.

“Oh!” he said. “I understand now.” I pointed out the different bottles.

“These are for your hair, these for the rest of you. Make sure you get it all out of your hair and don’t worry if the water turns a little black – it’s just the excess dye.”  I got out, wrapped a towel around myself.

“I’m going to wake the others…don’t take all day in there! The rest of them will want to clean up, too.”

While I dressed, I went through my mental checklist of what needed to be done before we could set out: Eric and I had to go pick up the caravans, pack clothes and food, decide on a route…reality was hitting me all at once.

 _You better hope you can keep it together…they can’t do this without you._ I went to the kitchen, put the coffee and the teakettle on, headed for the room Fili and Kili were in, and found Aranhil and Elenion starting to sneak out the front door.

“Where do you two think you’re going?” I demanded. They looked embarrassed.

“W-w-we were just going to…”  Oh. I realized they needed to relieve themselves.

“I showed you where to go!” I told them. Ara glanced past me.

“But _ada_ is in there!” I turned around; the bathroom door was still closed. _Oh for all the goddesses sakes!_ I went to the door and opened it. Thranduil was staring at himself in the mirror.

“What are you doing? I told you to hurry it up – the others…”

“Is this really me? I don’t look like me. I don’t _feel_ like me.” I wrapped a towel around his waist and ushered him out and across the hall, nodding to Ara and Nion.

“It’s all yours. But I want a word with you when you’re done, Ara!” He gave me a look of innocence.

“And don’t give me that look! I know you did something to your father!”

“But _Naneth_.. _.”_ he started. I glared at him, then went into the bedroom, to make sure Thranduil was dressing. He was…into his robes.

“No, _melamin_ – the other clothes. We’ll be leaving in less than two hours.” He had a kind of trance-like expression and was moving with dreamy slowness. Alarmed, I went back into the hallway…Ara was just coming out of the bathroom. I started past him for the kitchen.

“Now!” I said. “What did you give him?” I demanded. He gave me that wide-eyed ‘who-me?’ look again.

“Aranhil! Tell me right now!” He shrugged.

“I told you…something to help him sleep. Why? Is something wrong?”

“You aren’t fooling me. What did you give him? He woke up wanting….never mind that! Something changed since last night. I know you did it! We aren’t going _anywhere_ until you tell me!” I had started raising my voice, and now Nion came into the kitchen.

“Shhhh, _Naneth!_ Ara’s telling the truth; _he_ didn’t, _we_ did. Me, _ada_ , and Ara. We all gave him some of _us_.”  I was stunned to silence.

“We all heard you. You were going to leave him behind. So we decided it was the only way. Anything else would have taken too long. It worked, didn’t it? He’s better?” I found my voice.

“Don’t you realize this weakens all of _you_? When you need your own strength more than ever?” Legolas had come in quietly, Gimli right behind him.

“They, _we,_ only had to use a little," Legolas said.

"It should be enough, without compromising our own grace to matter. You didn’t notice _meleth_ , did you?” Gimli turned bright red; Nion and Ara hooted with laughter.

“Well, I guess you got him back for yesterday!” I said. Legolas gave a sly smile. Everyone was stirring now, except for Fili and Kili. I went back into the den and knocked on the door to the room they shared.

“Up, you two! Everyone else is!” Kili opened the door almost immediately, and I had to take a step back…with his brightly colored hair, for a moment I forgot it was him! Fili was right behind him.

“Starving!” he exclaimed. “What’s for breakfast?”  _Dwarves!_

“Whatever you want…you’re in charge while Eric and I go pick up the vehicles. Just try not to eat everything in sight! I don’t want to stop to provision us again until at least tomorrow.” Thranduil came in, dressed in his gypsy clothes, beaming at us.

“Good morning all! _Eru_ , I feel wonderful! Must have been the sleeping draught you gave me, Ara. I feel like I dropped a century, at least!” He came to me and kissed me, very passionately. “Did it feel like that to you, _meleth nin_?” Now _I_ turned red!

Suddenly, the phone rang and they all jumped.

“Settle down…it’s probably just Eric, checking to see if I’m ready to go pick up the caravans.”  Thranduil followed me into the den, right behind me.

“That’s the tell-ee-fone, isn’t it?” He sounded like a kid on Christmas morning!

"Can I try it?” I shrugged.

“Sure. Pick it up, put the side with the wire sticking up to your ear and just say ‘hello’.”  He did, and when Eric’s voice came back with a questioning ‘hello?’, he dropped it. I laughed, picked it up.

“That you, Eric?”

“Yeah. Who was that?” I laughed again.

“Thranduil. He’s always been fascinated with the idea of the phone. But it freaked him out a little when he heard you, so he dropped it.” He snorted.

“I take it he’s doing better?”

“Lots better, though I’m not entirely happy for the reason. I’ll tell you later. I’m ready to go, so come on over. ‘Bye.” I hung up. When I turned around, they were all looking at me.

“All right. All of you, eat, clean up after yourselves and get out everything we’re going to take with us, into these bags. We’ll be back shortly. And no going outside!” I went out through the studio, to my van. Eric was walking over, Grey Eyes and Wind Spirit on either side. He looked a little strange.

“Put them in the rabbit pen until we get back,” I told him, studying his demeanor.

“What’s with you? Didn’t you sleep?” He locked the wolves in the empty enclosure.

“I’m fine. Let’s go.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So, what happened with Thranduil?” he asked once we had gotten down to the town. “What made him snap out of it?”

“His sons and grandson decided to give him some of their own grace. I’m not happy they did it, Every bit they give weakens them a little – like what it did to _him_ , giving it to me. But they assured me it wouldn’t affect them much. I hope they’re right.”

“What exactly is it they’re going to do, when we find this thing? They don’t have any kind of weapons,” he asked. “Or are you planning to arm them?”

“No, no weapons. My sons have some kind of power, which they believe will be able to destroy it, with all of them working together. I really don’t know. Elves in general have a power of their own…they can influence things, some have telepathic ability; I don’t know what else. They’re really strong physically, too. And so are the dwarves. But how that’s all going to help, I have no idea.”

“You mean you have no real plan? Just going to wing it? And what about us?” He sounded worried, finally.

“You know I have whatever it is I have…not everyone could do what I did, so there’s something in me. I just don’t know what it will be good for in this situation. And I have the rest of what the rabbits gave me. Again, who knows? We’re _all_ winging it! And what about you?” He went silent.

“Eric? What is it? Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, quite the opposite. If anything, I’m more committed than before. And I…I did what you did. With the wolves.” I slammed on the brakes. Good thing the way to Zoltan’s place was all back roads!

“You did _what_?! You mean they’re all gone?” I cried. “Eric!” Tears ran down my cheeks.

“It was time, for me...and for them. I lied to you, El. I didn’t train anyone - I knew it wouldn’t be necessary. The alphas are still with me only to give me the last bit of _their_ strength, if I need it. And I probably will.”

“I can’t believe you did this!” I put my head on the steering wheel and sobbed. I wanted to hug him, comfort him. But I knew that was a bad idea; he might lose control of himself and _that_ wouldn’t be wise _. So many sacrifices…I hope it will be worth it._

I got control of myself and started to drive again. Fences began to appear, then a few remote buildings. Passing through a large open gate, many dogs flanked the van, barking. We stopped and waited. From the largest building in front of us a man appeared on the porch, shotgun in hand. At a word the dogs stopped barking and withdrew. He came down the steps and approached. Eric stuck his head out the open window.

“Zoltan! It’s us!” He got out, went to the man and they exchanged an odd handshake. Zoltan leaned the shotgun against the handrail,  whistled and the dogs climbed onto the porch. Eric called to me.

“Come on, El. Come meet Zoltan.” I got out and went to Eric’s side. The man was likely in his 50s or 60s, quite short, with long salt-and-pepper locks under a printed turquoise bandana. He had wise face, with many laugh lines and twinkling blue eyes. He wore rings on every finger, a few gold chains, and small hoop earrings.

“I’m very pleased to meet you.” I bowed my head respectfully. He responded by grasping my shoulders and kissing me on each cheek.

“And I am brightened to meet such a lovely lady!" he said in an eastern-European accent.

"Come, your caravans are back here.”

He led the way behind the building. There was an enormous lot, filled with brightly-colored wagons and vehicles of all kinds. Two were in the middle of one of the rows. They were very large, like motor homes, but obviously not like ‘normal’ ones. Painted outside, sumptuously covered inside with layers of fabric, pillows, rugs in bohemian style, but with ultra-modern amenities beneath it all. My jaw dropped.

“This is amazing!” I said. “We may not go unnoticed, but we _will_ be comfortable!”

“These are the personal vehicles of Zoltan’s family.” Eric said. “He is lending them to us free of charge. And he understands if they aren’t returned.” I stared at him in disbelief.

“You mean he’s just _giving_ them to us?” Eric grinned.

“Zoltan’s brother Vano owes me big-time…I saved his life once. And he _does_ hope we will return them. But he also knows why we need them.”

“Eric! You told him? He believed you?” I was incredulous; he smiled.

“The Roma people have many myths and legends of their own, and don’t need convincing when it comes to so-called ‘supernatural’ threats – and they all know Tolkien’s works. He knows if we fail it’s likely he won’t be needing these anyway.” I looked around, but Zoltan had disappeared.

“What can I do…how can I thank him?”

“There’s nothing to say. Just get what you need from your van and let’s get going.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> meleth - love  
> ada - father  
> melamin - my love  
> naneth - mother


	12. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets out. Elspeth and Eric, plied with a million questions by the others, make a stop to find some diversions for them. OMG! Elves and dwarves in Walmart! Elspeth tells Thranduil how she and Eric met...and why they couldn't stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things mentioned in this chapter are based in reality: the wolf sanctuary, which was a real place called 'Loki Clan' (closed now), did in fact move onto land donated by a local physician, away from the town where it had been. I personally was invited to join the Maine Federation of Humane Societies when I operated the rabbit sanctuary 1999-2005. I also attended a metaphysical fair while living in Boston years ago, where I learned from an animal spiritualist about the connection of spirits, and the possible danger in being involved with someone of the opposite nature, as with predator and prey.
> 
> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

_The beast roused. Yes, they were preparing to look for its lair…but the witch told them it would take a few days to reach these mountains, even in those things that ran without horses. The longer its rest, the stronger it would be. It would take a great effort just to break out of this mountain. But once it was free, there would be no refuge for them; nowhere to hide. They didn’t even have proper weapons! Not that anything they could wield would harm it, let alone destroy it. Fools!_

We returned to my house without incident. The two vehicles wouldn’t fit in my driveway, so we decided to figure out who was to travel in which caravan, and then load them one at a time. After much debate, it was divided between young and old. The Five would travel with Eric and the wolves. The rest were to come with me. While the dwarves and elves loaded the caravans, I did a last sweep through the house, then Eric and I mapped out our route.

“It would be quickest if we take 91 south, hook up with 90 in Massachusetts and take that out to Ohio to pick up Interstate 80. Then it’s practically a straight shot to Denver. Then we can decide if we want to follow the range north from there, or cross the mountains and go north on the other side. We can camp in any park as long as the weather holds out. After that, we might have to hit a few motels, if for no other reason than it will be nice to get hot showers and sleep in real beds.” I nodded in agreement.

“We’ll decide about that when we get further west. Do you think these things will work to keep us in touch?” Eric had purchased a pair of long-range mobile devices, and we had our cell phones and laptops.

“Should…they won’t cut out as easily as the cells. Ah, for the good old days of CB radios! And if all else fails, we should be one behind the other as much as possible, so can pull over at a rest area or something using regular vehicle signals." He took a deep breath.

“Are you ready?” I did the same.

“As I’ll ever be.” _As I wish I didn't_ have _to be,_ I thought to myself.

“Then let’s wish each other luck and seal the deal!” We embraced, got into the vehicles, and with Eric leading, drove off our mountain and into the unknown.

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting the parties comfortable in these vehicles was tricky. The motion alone made them nervous, but I assured them it would become almost imperceptible quickly. I had explained that they would have to keep themselves occupied, as driving required concentration and alertness, and Eric and I wouldn’t always be able to keep up conversations with them.

We had discussed this earlier. “Do they play games?” Eric asked. I wasn’t actually sure, having mostly spent my time with both races among the ruling class families.

“Most of what they do is just to keep life going – physical stuff. Rulers, naturally, have to spend a good amount of time governing, diplomatic relations, trade negotiations, that sort of thing. Meals are entertainment, drinking, too. They dance, they have what serves them for music. But a lot of their free time is spent having sex, and that goes for all races and classes.” He chuckled.

“Not hard to see why you fit in there so well!” I smacked his arm.

“I had things to do!  Especially as Queen of Eryn Lasgalen: it was expected of me to be at Thranduil’s side much of the time, entertaining guests, arranging banquets and feasts and such. When I wasn’t doing that I had pastimes: I studied languages, worked in the gardens, with the staff to improve things. Their diets were a little too run-of-the-mill for me, so I developed recipes to help vary it. I found a colony of wild rabbits to hang out with, even though I couldn’t communicate with them. The rest of the time – “

“You were in bed!” He interrupted me. I smiled, a little wistfully.

“Well…yes. Especially for the little time I actually got to spend in Erebor. All I had with Thorin was interrupted, time after time. So when we _were_ together, we did our best to take advantage of it. Thranduil was _very_ demanding, at its worst when I wasn’t accepting of the situation…four, five times a day, sometimes more.” He stared at me in astonishment.

“Even for you that’s a little extreme!” I shrugged.

“Like I said – that’s when I wasn’t exactly a willing participant. His...drive has slowed down some over the years, but not as much as it would have been with a human, I think. And whatever the others did to him the last night…”  _Why am I talking about this? It bothers Eric, even if he did bring it up._   

“Sorry,” I said, “we’ve got to come up with something so they don’t get bored and start picking at each other.” He looked like he wanted to ask me more, but didn’t.

“There’s DVD players in both vehicles…they can watch movies,” he said. “When we stop tonight I can teach them some card games.”

“That would be good – they should know how to do some tricks, in case they really have to act like gypsies. We could stop at a mall and pick up some movies and maybe a game or two they could learn easily. Oh - the elves _do_ play a form of chess. The dwarves will just eat and drink if they have nothing else to do, and we can’t have them doing that!”  He ran a hand through his hair, smiled.

“I imagine the first day or two will occupy them enough, just getting used to being in the caravan and seeing the world go by – they _are_ kind of like little kids, discovering a whole new range of experiences.”

“Just remember,” I said, “they _aren’t_. They’re beings from another world; we can’t treat them as children. Most of them are a _lot_ older than us. And royal, too. They’re used to a certain level of respect, so bear that in mind.”  He nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Eric predicted, they were all fascinated with the vehicles, the scenery, the speed at which we were moving, the amount of ground we were covering, the other cars and trucks on the road and who they could observe in them. And despite my admonitions, they questioned _everything_ :

“What do those mean – posts with things on them? Why are they different shapes and colors?”

“Why are there so many different things – moving along here with us? Why aren’t they all the same? Why are they going faster or slower than us?”

“Where do these other roads go? Don’t they all end up in the same place?”

“Why do the really big things – trucks? - have only one person in them, when the smaller ones have more people? And what's in the big box they're pulling behind?”

“What are those really tall 'buildings'? What are they made out of - it doesn't look like wood or stone. And people _live_ in those? People _work_ in those? What kind of work do they do that it’s _inside_ such a big thing…doesn’t anyone do anything _outside_?”

“And those short ones, with so many cars around them? Do people live or work in those, too?” I fielded as many questions as I could, without losing my concentration. After three hours, Eric’s voice crackled on the mobile device.

“Need a break yet?”

“Absolutely. Next exit.” We pulled off, heading for an area busy with gas stations, restaurants, and a Super Walmart. Pulling into that parking lot, well away from the store itself, I got out, telling my passengers to stay in for the moment. Eric did the same, but letting the wolves follow him out.

“Having fun yet?” I asked him. He stretched, grimaced, sighed.

“You weren’t kidding! They just can’t help themselves!” He gave a short whistle.

“Not too far!” The wolves were trotting toward a small wooded area adjacent to the lot.

“We have to let them out for a little. It’s early – not so many people around.” I said.  I went to the side door, opened it and motioned them out. 

“Just walk around a little,” I told them. “We’ll need to do this several times a day, sometimes for longer times. But the idea is to stay out of the sight of people as much as we can.”

“Can’t we go into this place?” asked Kili. “It looks so interesting!” The others, coming out of Eric’s caravan were also curious.

“What’s in there? Why are we so far away from it?” asked Frerin.

“It’s a market of sorts. It has almost everything people need, including food, clothing, other necessities and things for entertainment. It’s called a ‘chain store’ because there are many of them, all over this country. When we’ve gone a thousand miles from here, we can get off the highway anywhere and there will likely be one of these, as well as all the rest,” I explained.

“We could let some of you go in, but not everyone and not all at the same time, not as a group,” said Eric. “It would attract too much attention.” He looked to me.

“Is there anything we need at the moment? Shouldn’t we go after some things like we talked about – cards, games, movies?” I looked dubious.

“It _will_ be more crowded later, when people are getting out of work,” he said. I sighed.

“Maybe only 2 or 3 of them with each of us, and not all together.” I said. “And only who isn’t going to get too overwhelmed or excited.”

I opted to take Kili, Fili and Thranduil with me; Eric took Ara, Nion and Tori. Frerin and Kalin fumed a little, but Legolas and Gimli took it as an opportunity to be alone together.

“Keep an eye out for the wolves.” Eric told them. “Get them back inside as soon as they return.”

“And don’t talk to anyone!” I added. The rest of us headed for the store.

“Stay with me and try not to get too excited.” I told my charges.

“We are going to find some more movies for you to watch. Eric and the others are going to look for games. We don’t want to be in here too long.” I might as well have been talking to the wall, as they gaped, quite obviously, at the insane amount of items. I could tell they wanted to ask me what everything was, touch it, learn its use, but I led them as quickly as I could to the electronics section.

Some people did stare at us a little – between Thranduil’s height, the smallness of the dwarves, my unusual coloring and our gypsy attire, we were more than a little noticeable. But Eric had been right; once they looked, they went on about their own business, dismissing us as what we appeared to be.

As I flipped through the DVDs, selecting some I thought might entertain them, Thranduil noticed the rows of portable and cell phones and started picking them up one by one. I had to retrieve him before he started talking into them!

“Elspeth, why don’t these work like yours? I can’t hear – what do you call it? - a dy-ull tone.” I took the one he was holding and put it back.

“They have to be activated – connected to what’s called a carrier, before they will work. And one has to pay for that to happen.” Fili was nearby, looking at the laptops, but Kili was nowhere in sight.

“Fili! Where’s your brother?” He looked at me, then to his side and turned around.

“He was right here! Something must have caught his attention…I don’t know where he is.”  I tried not to panic _. What would make him leave Fili’s side?_

The department next to electronics was sporting goods. _Bow & arrows?_  I guessed right. Pulling the other two with me, we found him doing just that, playing with what for him was a deadly weapon. He looked up as we approached.

“What kind of wood are these made from?” he asked. ‘It’s not very flexible and the draw feels funny.” Which he was doing, thankfully without an arrow in it. I took it from him gently and put it where it belonged.

“Kili! I told you not to go off on your own! Don’t do it again!” I scowled at him.

“I’m sorry, El…but this is all so different, and there’s _so much_ …and what’s _that?”_  He was pointing at a crossbow. I sighed. He really couldn’t help it; in spotting the archery equipment, he’d found something familiar in all this strange excess.

“It’s called a crossbow, and it fires short arrows, call bolts. It’s more deadly than a regular bow, because you draw it with a small mechanism, which creates tension stronger than an archer’s arm.” I took it off the wall and showed him.

“See? You can even fire it with one hand if accuracy isn’t that critical.” His eyes gleamed.

“I wish we had those, back home!” I laughed.

“You know, now that you’ve seen it…maybe you can be the one who invents it!” Meanwhile, Thranduil and Fili were perusing the knives in the display case. I realized that we actually needed some knives…if we had to perform, I knew at least Fili would be able to throw some with great skill.

“Pick some out.” I told them. “We’ll need these for show, if necessary. Make sure they’re balanced enough for you to throw them.” Once I found a salesperson to get the knives out, Fili tested a few, weighing them.

“I don’t know about throwing them,” said Thranduil. “But I would feel safer if I had some type of weapon. I can’t believe none of us thought to bring our own!”

“I wouldn’t have let you bring your normal weapons anyway. However we must fight this thing, I doubt swords, arrows or axes will help.” I replied.

Looking toward the register area, I could see Eric and his trio going through – time to go. I told mine to go out and meet up with them, that I’d follow shortly after I got through the line and paid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once back at the caravans, we loaded in our purchases and set out again. We agreed to stop outside Buffalo for the night. It would be a full day of driving, but we needed to make time. I sensed the thing getting ready to emerge from its lair. I hoped we would reach it first.

Thranduil sat in front with me, quietly asking me a few questions from time to time, but allowing me to keep my focus on the road. The rest were watching Avatar – I figured a world even more unusual than mine would occupy them.

“Elspeth, how did you and Eric meet? Were you living near each other all the time?”

“No. I was living in Maine, to the east of New Hampshire. He was in a village near to where we live now. The people in town got very nervous about the wolves and started complaining – not about the howling; they only do that when someone approaches the property or Eric starts it. They had a fear that the wolves would get loose and start killing, despite the fact that actual wolf attacks are very rare. And remember – these aren’t pure wolves, anyway.”

“We were both invited to join an organization for people who were running animal shelters in New England. We were the only people who weren’t involved in the usual dog-and-cat type of shelter, so naturally we starting talking. I had already purchased the property in the mountains, and moved there a few months later.”

“I was going to pick up a few unwanted rabbits in the town and ran into him. We hadn’t seen each other for a time, so went to have coffee. He was so excited: the town had denied him a permit to extend the sanctuary, but a local physician – healer - had heard about the dilemma and had just _given_ him the land he’s on now - only a short way from my own home.”

“So then he moved up there?”

“No, not immediately. He had to build the house and the enclosures, but I saw a lot of him while he was doing that. After a time I started telling him about my mission. By then we had become involved, but it wasn’t until we attended a metaphysical fair that we discovered the animal connections we both had. I mean, we knew ourselves that we had them, but not about each other. A reader there explained to us why we could not continue the relationship – the threat he posed to me beyond this life. And the stronger the life bond, the more deadly the threat to my spirit.”

“What does that mean – met-a-fiz-i-kul fair?” I signed inwardly. Another lengthy explanation, if I wanted him to understand.

“People in my world attend these events where they share a common interest. It’s like a festival, and can be about many things. Metaphysical, or psychic fairs are for those interested in things beyond the so-called normal world. For those of us who believe in things like other realms…sort of how I believed in _your_ world. But there are many other believers and practitioners…in a way, you could think of them as wizards, or witches. None in my world as powerful as say, Gandalf or Galadriel, but with abilities uncommon to most. It was one of these, who told us our future together was not possible.”

“ _Meleth nin,_ it is very obvious Eric still loves you. It must have been very hard.”

“Yes, it was devastating…but I was deeply committed to opening that portal. I knew if I succeeded it was likely to shorten my years even more, so it wasn’t quite as tough on me as it was on him. And of course, I never anticipated leaving this world. I even went to discuss it with him after Thorin asked me to go.”

“He must have tried to talk you out of it, did he not?” I smiled, a little ruefully.

“Yes, he did. But I had already made up my mind – I didn’t see how I would ever be happy if I _didn’t_ go. And…Thorin was very insistent…” I cringed inwardly – now I would know if what his offspring had done had truly pulled Thranduil back from the brink. To my great surprise – and relief – he laughed!

“I’m sure he was…dwarves have always been known for their stubbornness!” I snorted at this.

“Oh? I’ve met a number of elves with that same degree of obstinacy!” He laughed again.

“And _I_ have come to know at least _one_ human who also bears that trait!” I laughed, too.

Cheers erupted from the back of the caravan…Avatar must have just ended. Legolas came forward, knelt between us.

“How are you feeling, _ada_?” Thranduil regarded his elder son.

“I am very well, _ion_. Why do you ask?” Legolas stole a glance at me; I shook my head slightly. With that silent exchange we agreed not to reveal just _why_ he was very well.

“You’ve been quiet…but then the rest of us were noisy, so…you should see this film Avatar, _ada_! These beings, Na’vis – so strange! Taller even than us, with blue skin  and they have _tails_ and live in a place that floats in the sky…” I giggled.

“Legolas, you _do_ understand it is not real.  Avatar was a feat of technology – unlike the films made about Middle Earth, there was no real environment, no real main characters on Pandora, and no written story to draw from. It was the director’s vision entirely.” For a moment he looked astonished, but then laughed as well.

“Yes, of course! It just _looks_ so real it’s hard to believe it doesn’t actually exist!” He paused a moment.

“Are we stopping again soon?”

“I think in another hour or so. Once it starts to get dark it will be harder for me to drive, probably Eric, too. We’ll stop for the night and make camp.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> meleth nin - my love  
> ada - father  
> ion - son


	13. Road Boredom & Near Misses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boredom begins to overtake the elder group so they resort to their usual behaviors, causing some problems for Elspeth. Stopping at another Walmart creates more difficulty, as Legolas is nearly recognized, and shopping for food results in more explanation about addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small amount of sexual content in this chapter, though not nearly as explicit as the others.  
> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

We found an RV park a few miles outside of Rochester. Being late September and mid-week, it wasn’t very crowded. We asked to park on a site as far from others as possible; the owners we happy to accommodate us. After all, we weren’t a ‘nice family’ group – we were gypsies. After assuring them we had no desire to mingle with other campers, we parked in two adjacent sites…the caravans would shield us from prying eyes.

After we’d eaten, sitting around a roaring campfire, we continued to discuss the possibilities of how to find and approach the beast’s lair, and what to do once we got there.

“I can sense it knows we’re on the move, but not much more than that.” I addressed my sons. “Can any of you sense anything? And I hope you’re doing what you can to shield your own minds from it. It would be best if we can keep our exact whereabouts unknown.”

“We feel it…it tries to probe us, but it can’t tell much more than how many of us there are. It refers to us as ‘that witch, her spawn, their sires and some other human.” replied Ara. Kalin nodded in agreement.

“It’s a good thing we’re in these groups…the five of us together are far more able to block its efforts than if we were traveling in separate caravans,” he said.

“And if we concentrate together, we can feel its movement. It really wants to get out of its lair – it’s in a really cramped space now that it’s grown so large. But it’s waiting until we get closer,” Toril added.

“Does it know about the wolves?” Eric asked. They looked around at each other. Nion answered.

“It seems not. Like Ara said, it never seems to think of us except as beings with a consciousness. Nothing about animals.” Eric smiled, somewhat slyly.

“They can sense _it_ , but it can’t sense _them_. That’s part of why I wanted to bring them. They will be more likely to let us know its location before it senses us. They will allow us to have the element of surprise…at least somewhat.”

“Do you communicate with them, the way Elspeth does…did…with her rabbits?” asked Thranduil. “Or is it just sensing of what they know?”

In the glow of the fire, it suddenly appeared as if Eric had wolfish characteristics – his face taking on lupine features, his teeth elongated into fangs. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Elves and dwarves were agape. Eric looked at me.

“You didn’t tell them?” I shook my head.

“I didn’t know how much you wanted to reveal about yourself, so I left it to you.” Grey Eyes and Wind Spirit were lying a distance apart, away from the fire, but now they came to sit on either side of Eric, as if guarding him.

“These are the alpha males from my packs. The rest of them are gone now.” Startled sounds and movements from the group, all eyes on Eric and the wolves.

“I took the gift of their love and gratitude for having rescued them, cared for them, kept them safe from those who wished them harm. And as with El’s rabbits, this was their sacrifice, so I might have the strength and benefit of their abilities – their knowledge, their wildness. These two will also make that final sacrifice, if necessary.”

“But just now, just for a moment, you looked like a wolf yourself!” exclaimed Legolas.

“I can’t change into a wolf, at least not in life, if that’s what you’re thinking. But I _can_ become ferocious and violent, and I can control these two and any others in the vicinity, if there are any.”

“We all only have whatever strengths we have, each of us,” I said. “We have to believe it will be enough, especially the five of you. After all, it was you who knew before anyone that this thing even existed, and where it had gone. That whatever is special about you, in a unified effort, has the power to destroy it, but….”

Now they were all looking at me. Thranduil put a hand on my shoulder, turned me to face him. “Don’t…” he whispered.

“What? But what?” asked Frerin. “There’s something you know, that you aren’t telling us! We have to know!” The other four made sounds of agreement. I knew why Thranduil tried to stop me, but I couldn’t help it. They _did_ need this piece of information.

“While we were at Rivendell, at council with Elrond, I had a sense that even though you destroy this thing, it destroys all of you as well.” They did not react.

“You sense it too?” They nodded.

“Perhaps not as strongly as you…certainly not enough to stop us from getting here,” said Toril. “And we don’t have that sense _now_. Now that we have the rest of you with us.”

“You see, _melamin_ ,” said Thranduil, pulling me closer to him. “As angry as you were at our following you, it seems we were _meant_ to be here, too.” My eyes filled with tears.

“Then I am _very_ happy to have been wrong.” I choked out. Thranduil pulled me up as he rose.

“We should all take some rest, I think. Eric and Elspeth especially – I see that driving can be tiring, and they drove for many hours.” In agreement, the rest rose. Most of them intended to sleep by the fire: elves don’t feel the cold, nor do they _need_ to sleep. The dwarves are hardy and prefer the open air to the rather cramped sleeping quarters in the caravans.

Eric went into his caravan with the wolves; Thranduil and I went into ours. Thankfully, the ‘master’ bedroom was just large enough to accommodate him. He wrapped himself around me and I was sound asleep in moments.

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day we aimed to travel as far as Chicago. Interest and curiosity about the road, vehicles and whatever could be seen from the highway had waned, so my group amused themselves playing chess or checkers, watching more movies; occasionally Legolas and Gimli or Fili and Kili would disappear into one of the other bedrooms.

“It’s not fair!” Thranduil pouted, after this went on more than once. “They get to have private time and we don’t.”

“We _do_ get private time, when we stop for the night. They all prefer to be outside and we have the caravan all to ourselves.” I was amused at his jealousy.

“But last night you fell asleep so fast I couldn’t even kiss you! If this driving makes you so tired, why don’t we travel less far in a day? Or can’t you teach one of the others to drive?”

“ _Meleth_ , first of all, we're racing against time. If this thing gets out of its lair before we find it, there will be chaos: part of a mountain will explode, then collapse. People will think it’s an earthquake or volcano, and that in and of itself will bring a lot of attention, never mind the appearance of a creature no one has ever seen. There will be panic; government agencies will be called in, maybe even the military. And think about the innocent people in its path…the beast won’t care that _they_ aren’t looking to end it, as we are. It will kill them all.”

“Secondly, even if I _could_ teach someone else to drive, it would have to be either you or Legolas. The dwarves are too short and can’t reach the pedals – the things I’m stepping on to make us go or stop. And there is something called a license…a card that identifies the person behind the wheel. It shows that they have passed a test and understand the rules to be able to drive. You can’t just randomly get one and you can’t drive without it.”

“But you are as small as them and _you_ can reach those things! And who would notice this card you say is needed?”  Thranduil was annoyingly trying to persuade me.

“I have longer legs than the dwarves, and I’ve adjusted things that make it possible, like the position of the seat. Even doing that would not make it so one of them could drive. And if, for some reason we break down, or get pulled over, not having a license can be very bad.” Now he was puzzled.

“Look,” I said. “There are people who enforce the rules, called ‘the police.’ If they see something is wrong, like a vehicle that has broken down – stopped running – for some reason, they stop to lend assistance. Or they would come after someone who is driving faster than the speed limit, or driving erratically. It is law that they do this. And if the driver is unlicensed, they can refuse to allow the person to continue, or they can issue a ticket – another card or piece of paper. And that would mean either a fine – a penalty that must be paid, or an appearance in court, or both. Or the person can even be arrested – taken away and thrown in jail – something like a dungeon, if the police have reason to do so.”

“Oh, I see,” he said. “But that doesn’t solve the problem, does it? I still want you…even now I could take you into the bedroom and…”  I put up my hand.

“Stop! I know what you want. When we stop tonight, I won’t fall asleep so quickly. It takes a day or so to get used to driving for long hours, especially if one hasn’t done it for a long while.” In response he snaked a hand under my gypsy skirt and up my thigh.

“Thranduil! Don’t! You can’t distract me while I’m driving!” He didn’t stop, and I began to swerve, trying to pull his hand away. “I swear, if you don’t stop that RIGHT NOW…”

“Then what?”  He crooned. “You can still drive while I do this. Just relax.”  Oh, how I wanted to smack him at that moment! The mobile crackled, then Eric’s voice.

“El, you’re all over the road! What’s wrong? Is the caravan giving you trouble?”  I gritted my teeth. Thranduil had reached his goal and had his fingers in me.

“No. Some _one_ is giving me trouble! Pull over at the next exit or rest stop.”

It was a rest area that came first…I was glad. Less people. As soon as I stopped and turned off the ignition, I used both hands to pull his out. But he was quick, and before I could even begin to scold him, he had me on his lap. He was very, very hard and starting to work his leggings down.

“Thranduil! You can’t do this now! Eric will be over here any second…and what about the others?” I was desperate to stop him.

“They are obviously still occupied themselves. If you don’t want me to fuck you right here and now, then let’s go into the back. Otherwise…” He continued pulling at his leggings with one hand while the other was plunging fingers into me. I could feel how wet I was getting and moaned.

“All right! Just please, go back there yourself so I can deflect Eric and I’ll be there in a minute!” He let go of me, adjusted himself and started for the bedroom.

“One minute…or I’ll be back out here,” he growled. “I mean it! I can’t wait!” As soon as he got in and shut the door, Legolas opened the door to the room he and Gimli were in.

“Why are we stopping?” he asked. ‘Is there a problem?”

“Oh, there’s a problem all right! Your father…” Legolas looked past me to the front seats.

“Where is he?” I pointed to the master bedroom.

“In there! And you know why! What you did, you and Nion and Ara…” He blushed.

“Oh!” he remarked. I grimaced at him.

“Oh, indeed!” I retorted.

“And you two, and those two,” I said, pointing at the other door, which amazingly did not open, “are making it worse!”

Now Eric was knocking at the side door. “El! Where are you? What’s going on?”

“Sorry,” Legolas said. “We’ll stop.” I headed for the bedroom…my minute was just about up.

“Good – now _you_ can go explain to Eric why we had to stop, or your father will be out here to finish what he started!”  He looked flabbergasted. The other door finally opened and a sleepy-looking Kili stuck his head out.

“Is it time to stop? It’s not dark yet…” he yawned. I just glared at him and kept going. Eric continued knocking, a little more frantically now.

“El! Open the door!” I could hear the others from his caravan, milling around behind him, asking what was going on. I made it into the bedroom, shut the door as Thranduil pounced on me, pulled me on top of him and was in me before I could even speak.

“You almost didn’t make it,” he purred. “Time was up.” He thrust up into me so hard I gasped.

“You know this is a problem we have to solve.” He was teasing my clit with a finger. I couldn’t think then and just lost myself to the sensation. We both came to a rapid climax.

“What am I going to do with you?” I breathed. The commotion outside had stopped.

“We can’t just stop like this every time you get the urge!” He gave me a sly look.

“Why not? The others seem to not mind.” I got up, straightened out my clothes.

“They will. Understand this, too: it bothers Eric. It’s one thing, when we’re in private. It’s different when everyone knows exactly what we’re doing, and having to make an unscheduled stop, and damn it! You could have gotten us into an accident!”  He still didn’t seem to be ashamed at all.

“I can’t help it. You are irresistible…” I was infuriated.

“You can and you _will_ help it! This is not fun time - we may be heading to our doom.”

“All the more reason. If it’s the last thing before the end, that’s what I want to be doing with you. The way it feels when we are connected…”

“I know! I feel it, too. But please, have mercy on me! You know I rarely refuse you…but there are times when I have to.” I must have had some kind of expression, for now he took me in his arms and kissed me gently.

“I’m sorry, Elspeth. I mean, I’m _not_ sorry I had to fuck you. But sorry if I put any of us in jeopardy. I’ll try to remember that and behave.”

“Good. Now fix your clothes. We have to go out there and apologize to the rest.”

Surprisingly, no one even said a word. They were either walking around the lot or sitting at the picnic tables. The wolves were nowhere in sight. I went to Eric.

“I’m sorry. Thranduil sometimes has a problem with self-control. But he won’t do that again, and the others have also promised to curtail their own activities – that’s what set him off. The caravan is fine, we’re all fine, so let’s get back on the road.”

“Gods! Do they think this is a sex-cruise? At least my group is occupying themselves usefully; they don’t get in my way,” he said, running his hand absently through his hair.

“If they had partners as crazy about each other as the pairs in my charge, you _would_ be having the same problem! I told you – hyper sex drives, especially when there’s nothing else to occupy them. But I made it quite clear to Thranduil just how bad this could have been. We won’t have this problem again.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had to stop on the outskirts of Chicago: we were running low on food and they had run through the movies. Another excursion into another Walmart. This time, we did draw some attention. I had Legolas and Gimli; Eric had Rin and Kali. A couple of teenage girls were browsing the CDs, and one of them kept staring and whispering to her friend. They drifted closer, into the DVD section where we were. The one who’d been staring picked up a copy of The Two Towers and I could hear her whisper to her friend:

“I’m telling you, it’s him. The hair isn’t fooling me one bit. Look!” Now she’d picked up a copy of the first Pirates of the Caribbean.

“See? Imagine the dark hair longer! It _has_ to be him!” The other stared a little harder.

“If it is, why do you think he’s dressed like that? Maybe they’re making a movie somewhere near here – they all look like they’re in costume!” They looked like they were going to approach, so I had to step in.

“I know who you think you’re seeing, but it isn’t.  We're just a group of Romas, on our way to a family reunion. Besides, why would such a famous actor be here, in Walmart? I’m sure Orlando Bloom has people he would send out to get him anything he wanted, not to risk being recognized, don’t you think?”  They looked doubtful. I spoke to Legolas in Sindarin, and he answered in the same.

“You see?” I said to the girls. “He doesn’t even speak English very well. They're new to this country.”

The one who’d started it still looked a little unconvinced. I spoke to them again in Sindarin, and this time, Legolas dropped to one knee and was nuzzling and kissing Gimli, who was reciprocating with ardor. The girl’s jaw dropped.

“Oh! I…guess not then…h.h.he wouldn’t…” she stuttered, took her friend’s arm and they marched out of the department. I let out a sigh of relief.

“You can stop now!” I ordered, as they were still at it. “I told you – it can happen just like that. If I hadn’t talked them out of it, who knows how far they would have gone? Girls that age tend to scream and squeal at a celebrity, asking for photos and autographs, and they would draw others who might believe the same thing.”

“What’s an autograph?” asked Gimli.

“It’s what people ask for when they meet someone famous, as proof that it actually happened. The celebrity signs his or her name on whatever the fan hands over – sometimes even on the fan herself!” Legolas shook his head.

“This is some crazy world you live in!”

“And I didn’t want to _keep_ living in it – life's so much simpler in Middle Earth: not so many people, not so much noise, not so many _things_ everyone wants, whether or not they need such things.”

“Who needs things when one has their _amrâlimê_?” Gimli declared.

"You'd think that would be enough, right? No so here. Come on, we have to go to the other side of the store and find Eric, Rin and Kali.”

We found them on the grocery side of the store…with 2 carts already overflowing. Eric looked as if he’d had to look after a group of 5-year-olds. He shook his head as we approached.

“They want _everything!_ Everything they see. I can’t explain to them why not – they don’t understand the concept of money or credit cards, never mind that a lot of this stuff is _bad_ for them! Can you…?”

“Where are they?” I asked, digging through the carts and pulling out things I was not going to let them eat – their bodies weren’t used to all the crap in processed food, so they might have digestive problems. And I didn’t want them getting hooked on it.

“I think they’re back there, in the cookies and crackers aisle.” He indicated a couple of rows back. Leaving Legolas and Gimli with Eric, I found them snickering over a package of Keebler chocolate chip cookies.

“Look, Kali!” Frerin was laughing. “What would our brothers and their _adads_ make of this? _These_ are supposed to be elves!”  Kali was bent over with giggles.

“They look more like dwarves! Or even hobbits – but they _do_ have pointed ears! We’ve _got_ to get these!” I snatched the package out of Rin’s hands and returned it to the shelf. They protested.

“Oh, no! You are _not_ eating this stuff! Try to think of it as poison, no matter how tempting it looks. Because in a way it _is_ – especially for all of you!”  They sobered.

“Poison? Then why is it here for _anyone_ to eat?” said Kali. I took the package back off the shelf, turned it over and pointed to the list of ingredients as I read off some of them.

“Enriched wheat flour, chocolate, sugar, dextrose, soybean and palm oils, high fructose corn syrup. Just 2 of these have 8 grams of fat, 19 grams of carbohydrates and 9 grams of sugars.”  I looked at their blank faces. I knew they didn’t understand, but I was making a point.

“Listen well, my sons. Remember when we were talking about addiction?” They nodded.

“What goes into the making of these ‘snacks’ as we call them, are designed to make you want more and more of it. They are not natural products for the most part. Fats, sugars and carbohydrates are measures of how much of the bad things you are ingesting. These make you fat and unhealthy. Just look at some the people in here – do they look well and robust? Or do they look sickly and soft, like they never move much? That’s what happens over time from eating this, and many other such foods.”

“But _Amad,_ how can this be? Who would purposely make something that would make people sick, and why?” asked Frerin. “It doesn’t make sense!”  I put the package back.

“It’s called greed. You understand that word. This world is made of greed…if someone can benefit financially, then it doesn’t matter if it’s harmful. It’s all about money. And the people of this world are largely brainwashed – made to believe it’s all good – that it’s alright to eat this way. We are slowly coming to realize just _how_ bad it is, but I’m afraid it’s too little, too late.” I began walking back to where Eric waited with them in tow.

“Everything okay?” he asked. I shook my head.

“This is so hard,” I whispered. “How can I possibly make them understand why there’s all this excess and how horrible most of it is?”  I felt tears coming.

“I’m trying to protect them from all the shit that makes this a terrible world…but what if they don’t survive? Should I really discourage them, instead of letting them have a little taste of this life? Maybe they would appreciate their own world more, especially if they _do_ survive to return to Middle Earth.” Tears did fall then; Eric wiped them away, took me in his arms and whispered.

“El, beyond whatever other reasons, you are their _mother_. Of course you want to protect them, all of them. They are such pure beings compared to us. You want them to return to their world without becoming corrupted by this one. I know it’s hard – I don’t envy you, having so much love for them and yet being an enforcer. It will be over soon, one way or another. Just do what you always do…follow your heart.” 

He released me and stepped back. Kalin and Frerin looked so distressed at this exchange that I asked Legolas and Gimli to take them back to the caravans while Eric and I finished shopping.

“It will be fine,” I told them. “Let Legolas tell you how he almost just got ‘recognized’ by a couple of girls while we were looking for movies, and how I had to discourage them – it was funny!”

Once we got back to the group, Thranduil took one look at me and pulled me away from the rest.

“You’ve been weeping, _meleth_. Did someone give you trouble? Did they misbehave?” Indicating the four who had accompanied us.

“No…not really. I had to fend off some girls who thought they’d recognized Legolas – rather Orlando Bloom. And then I had to practically drag Rin and Kali away from the bad foods they wanted to get. I had to explain why and it made me a little sad.”

“More than a little, it seems. You are trying to look out for all of us…the young ones want to experience so much of this and you can’t let them…”

“It's not just them! All of you are a little intoxicated with the sheer glut of this world – you, for example, can’t leave the telephones alone! Remember last time, when Kili got himself where there’s things he knows how to use as a weapon – imagine if he’d gotten hold of some real arrows!” He hugged me to him, soothing me by stroking my hair.

“But nothing has happened so far, really. We will reach the creature in another day or two, and nothing else will matter but destroying it. And then we’ll all go home.”

“I hope so. Or nothing will matter at all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> melamin - my love  
> meleth - love
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> amrâlimê - beloved  
> adads - fathers  
> amad - mother


	14. What the Wolves Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling through the midwest, Elspeth relents and lets the elves and dwarves have a sweet treat. An encounter with some troublemakers nearly comes to violence. Eric gets some information from the wolves about the creature's location and vulnerability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

After a thankfully uneventful night, we started out, this time hoping to get as far as the western side of Omaha. Our passengers were amazed at the flatness of this part of the country.

“It looks like you can see forever! “ “Are those things in the distance really that far away?” “What do people _do_ out here?”

“A lot of this is where things are grown, for both people and livestock. And a good amount is exported to other countries that can’t grow these products.” I explained. “Wheat, corn, soybeans are most common.”

 “What are soybeans?” asked Kili. “We don’t have anything like that, unless it’s another name for something we _do_ have.” I smiled.

“No, you don't have this. It’s become a very important crop. You remember when I explained what being vegan meant?” He nodded.

“It’s very versatile; it can be used for many things. And as people are starting to realize that a meat-based diet isn’t the best, many things are being substituted with soybeans. Versions of meat, fowl, even fish can be made with soybeans and they are quite good. The texture of some foods may be a little strange, but tasty.”

“Can we try some of that? It sounds impossible!” Kili was always so enthusiastic about trying new things, and usually got his brother worked up as well. I called Eric.

“My group wants to try some vegan food. Should we stop and try to buy some stuff?”

“Sure – mine are getting restless too, so we should stop for lunch, give us all a chance to stretch.” 

We pulled off at the next exit, looking for a supermarket. As usual, we parked well away from the store. The wolves bounded out of Eric’s caravan first, but there was no wooded area for them to go.

“If you can’t wait, find somewhere you won’t be noticed. We’ll find a park next time we stop.” Eric said to them.

“And stay away from the road!” They trotted off, going behind a nearby fast food restaurant.

“What are all these places?” Thranduil asked me. “They must have food – so many different aromas. Can’t we find food in them for ourselves?” I shook my head.

“No. These are called restaurants. There are many kinds, specializing in different types of food. Going into them would get you noticed. It’s better we buy food and prepare it ourselves. And I really don’t want any of you eating it – especially the fast food.” He looked puzzled.

“Why is it ‘fast’? Food takes the time it takes to be edible.” I giggled.

“In Middle Earth, yes. But here some foods can be prepared in such a way that they are ready in minutes. The cooking methods are fast, but generally result in unhealthy fare. If you ate some of it, it would likely make you all sick. Your bodies aren’t used to it, and at the very least, you would be vying for the bathrooms. Your digestive systems couldn’t handle it – especially you elves.” He looked a little put out.

“Why us? The dwarves wouldn’t be used to it either. We _have_ eaten meat from time to time, although we don’t prefer it.” I sighed. Explanations, explanations!

“It’s the _kind_ of meat and the way it’s cooked. You are largely used to venison – deer meat – when you eat it. This meat is from cattle, raised for the purpose of being food. They are fed foods to fatten them quickly. They don’t get to move much, and are slaughtered in horrific ways. Their flesh is full of fat…which in turn makes people fat. And it is sometimes tainted, because of careless and unsanitary conditions where this meat is processed. People occasionally become very ill from it; some even die.” Thranduil gave a sound of exasperation.

“Why is so much of your world determined to do that, instead of keeping you well?”

“I’m going to let Eric and Rin and Kali explain to you what I told them in the last place we stopped. Kili, too, as I told him a lot about it when I first brought him here.” I went to Eric and the others.

“I’ll go find the vegetarian foods myself. You stay here and explain to them why they can’t eat at McDonald’s or KFC!” He started to protest. “But, El…”

“No – part of the reason I agreed to let you come with us is to help keep them from driving me nuts with questions. And keep an eye on them – I’m nervous that sooner or later we’re going to run into curious or rude people who can’t be easily avoided.” The wolves had returned and Eric hustled them into the caravan.

“All right, but try not to take too long. I’m still not that used to being around them without you.” I patted his arm.

“I know it’s not easy - keep it simple, as if they were a group of children. Just remember what I told you…they aren’t.”

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 A few miles beyond we found a picnic area with fire pits. It was deserted except for us. I sent some of them off to find firewood as well as some straight, long branches. I thanked my goddesses, not for the first time, that we were traveling at a time of year when large numbers of people weren’t on the move, like in summer. It was becoming colder, especially at night. Fortunately, none of us really minded it: Eric and I were of strong New England stock, the elves didn’t feel cold, and the dwarves were stalwart beings.

“So what are we having?” asked Eric.

“Veggie burgers and soy hot dogs…cole slaw, potato salad. And just for this once, dessert – s’mores.” He laughed delightedly.

“That’s going to be a priceless moment! I’ll make sure my camera is handy!”

Eric manned the pit cooking, while I dished out the sides. All of them were astonished at these things that looked and tasted like meat; I had to show them the list of ingredients on the packaging before they believed I wasn’t playing a prank on them.

“ _Amad,_ ” asked Toril, “how can this world produce such wonders and yet be harming everyone? It makes no sense!” As I pushed his hair away from his brow I thought  _he looks so much like Thorin, it breaks my heart a little to look at him._

“Tori, it’s so complicated, yet so very simple. Human potential is an amazing thing – the things that have been invented and developed, just by someone having the intelligence to come up with the idea. Yet human greed, for power, for money, for position ans fame in this world controls it all. The few decide what’s good for the many, even if it _isn’t_ good for everyone. And the many seem to have forgotten that they have power in sheer numbers, that they _could_ change things if they chose to, by rebelling. But they don’t, because it is easier to just sit back and let it happen.”

“And for what?” Eric chimed in. “For what they believe is their security – the things they own that aren’t even necessary. It won’t change; too many are just so complacent. Oh, they may grumble, but to actually stand up and _do_ something – that’s been gone for probably half a century now.” He shook his head sadly and went on.

“I understand completely why El wanted to escape from here…Thorin offered her a chance at a life apart from all that. And even if she hadn’t been cured of her illness and only had a few years in Middle Earth, they would have been better than what she was facing here.” I shot a look at Thranduil…but I could see that he wasn’t disturbed by this.

“And they loved each other,” he said simply, stated without guilt or shame or animosity. I could have cried with relief: he would not fade, at least not as soon as it had seemed before.

“Time for dessert!” Eric exclaimed, getting up and going for the marshmallows, chocolate bars and graham crackers.

“What’s dee-zert?” asked Legolas. They were looking confused, but curious.

“It’s what you have after a meal – a sweet treat, usually. I think the hobbits refer to it as ‘afters’. Often a cake of some kind.”

They watched, fascinated, as we set it up, laying out graham sections, half a chocolate bar, then opened the bag of marshmallows, impaled them and held them over the fire. Once they were golden brown, I slid mine off, sandwiched it and took a bite. I handed the rest to Thranduil, who eyed it dubiously.

“Go ahead – it won’t hurt you!” I said. “Just a small bite…it’s sweeter than anything you’ve ever tasted.” 

The rest were looking at him, I supposed because he was the oldest and highest ranking, regardless of race; they would wait to see his reaction first.

Eric had surreptitiously set aside his assembled s’more and fished his cell phone out of his pocket, aiming it at us to photograph the moment. Thranduil finally took a bite of it and nearly dropped it. I could hear Eric clicking away.

“ _By the Valar!_ ”  he exclaimed, rolling his eyes. “What _is_ this? How can it be this… _sweet!?_ ”  I held out my hand to take it back and he pulled it away, taking another bite.

“No! It’s mine!”  Eric and I started laughing. Maybe now they would understand about addiction!

“What? What is it, _Ada_?” Legolas was serious, probably having never seen his father react this way to anything. I picked up Eric’s s’more and handed it to him.

“He _can’t_ explain it – you will have to taste it for yourself.” He took a small bite – Eric taking pictures – and a look of amazement came over him. Taking another bite, he reluctantly handed the rest to Gimli, who took the whole thing in one.

“ _Durin’s beard!_ This is just _too_ good! Can you make more?” I handed him a sharpened branch.

“You can make your own, like this.” I demonstrated the assembly process again and suddenly they were _all_ grabbing sticks and fighting for space over the fire. Marshmallows began igniting and I admonished them about letting them get too close, but that they could blow it out and even the blackened part could be eaten.

Eric could barely control himself between trying to photograph the scene and laughing so hard he was getting red in the face. I surveyed the commotion calmly.

And that was when a van pulled into the parking area; half a dozen teenagers poured out and headed for the restrooms – but not before they took a good look at us and stopped in their tracks.

 _Oh, goddesses!_ I thought _. Here we go._

I frantically tried to signal Eric, but he was facing the other way, still laughing and photographing. The dwarves had marshmallow remnants in their beards and mustaches – in their _hair!_  Even the elves looked a mess and they were all still squabbling over the last of the chocolate pieces.

The young man who had been driving called over: “Hey! Are you guys _gypsies_? What are you doing here?” He was a brawny jock-type; maybe football captain or something. His tone was belligerent; the others gathered around him.

“Is the circus in town or something?” he continued, sneering. I started walking toward them, hands down and open.

“No, no circus. We are just traveling to a family reunion in Sioux City.” As I got closer I could smell the beer and pot on them. _Great_ , I thought. _Cutting school, getting smashed and looking for trouble. And they’re about to find it._

“We aren’t looking for trouble.” I said. One of the other boys whistled.

“ _Damn_ , isn’t she a fox, even with the grey hair! I wouldn’t mind grabbing a piece of _that_!” He took a step toward me, and I took one back. Next thing I knew, Eric had flown past me and grabbed the kid, twisting his arm behind his back.

“Don’t say another word, asshole! Just get back in your punk-mobile and get lost!”

The leader laughed derisively, waving his phone at Eric.

“We don’t have to do anything! I can call the staties on my cell and tell them it’s you people trying to steal from us. Everyone knows that’s what _gypsies_ do!”

“Oh? And like you aren’t truant, drunk, high and underage? Think the cops might be a little more interested in _that_! Not good to get an OUI on your record so early in your criminal career.” Eric snarled, bending his captive’s arm harder so the kid yelped.

“Ronnie! Let’s just get out of here! There’s more of them than us and….”

“I think you’d better listen to your friend, laddie. Or he might just get a broken arm.” Gimli had the kind of voice that could scare you, if he chose to use it that way.

Fili stepped forward then, and flicked open the switchblade I’d allowed him to get.

“And _you_ just might get something you weren’t expecting when you rolled in here!” he threatened.

Ronnie still looked like he thought he could get control of the situation, until he realized the rest of our group had quietly circled and were now surrounding us. Nion was at the side door of their caravan, opening it. Eric whistled; Wind Spirit and Grey Eyes charged out.

Eric released the teen and stepped back as the wolves flanked him, baring their teeth and growling low in their throats.

One of the others said ‘Oh my _god_! Are those… _wolves_?”

“Well?” Eric said. “Still want to try us?” Thranduil had moved behind me.

“You owe my _wife_ an apology,” he said quietly, but with menace. The rest broke and ran, the offender stuttering out “I’m s-s-s-orry, ma’am, I didn’t mean to be rude!”

Ronnie finally put his phone back in his jacket, glaring at us. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it. He turned and stalked back to the van.

I didn’t realize I had been shaking…now I almost fell and Thranduil caught me.

“You’re all right, _melamin._ We would not have let them touch you.” He looked to Eric.

“Thank you. You reacted before any of us saw what was happening.” He turned me to face him.

“Why did you approach them first, alone? We could have taken care of it!” Eric agreed.

“He’s right, El, you should’ve let us handle it. Suppose they’d managed to get their hands on you!”

“None of you noticed! I figured I could just tell them we weren’t going to cause a problem, like I got rid of the girls who recognized Legolas in Walmart.” I countered.

“Do you think this is the end of it?” Eric insisted. “Guys like that Ronnie don’t like to lose face, especially in front of his friends. They could follow us, wait until we stop again…” I shook my head.

“I told them we were headed for Sioux City, not Denver. They’re just dumb kids. We’ll be long gone in the opposite direction. But we should get moving.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We cleaned up quickly and drove on. Everyone was quiet for a change. The incident left them sobered, at least for the time being. We stopped for the night midway between Omaha and Lincoln. It was getting darker earlier, as well as colder. We found another campground, deserted, beside the Platte River. Elves and dwarves stripped and plunged into the water, cleaning off the last of the sticky mess.

“ _Gods_ , how can they not get hypothermia!” Eric asked. “That water’s got to be 40 degrees!” I shrugged.

“I told you – the elves are impervious to cold. The dwarves shy away from nothing, even if it’s uncomfortable or painful. We humans are the only wimps here!”  He gave me a look.

“You really had me scared today, El. If I’d not seen that kid coming at you…”

“Don’t be silly!” I told him. “Even if he _had_ gotten hold of me, how far do you think he would have gotten? One scream from me and Thranduil would have killed him!”

“Even so, please don’t take risks like that…you’re still the leader of this expedition.” He thought for a moment.

“We should make Denver by tomorrow night. Unless you think we should head north. You know the weather could turn any time. If we’re going to cross the Rockies, we should do it sooner than later.”

“I’m still not getting a sense of exactly where the thing is – and if I’m not, I doubt my sons are. Anything from the wolves?” He shook his head.

“I need to commune with them, away from everyone.” He got up. “I think I’ll do that now.” Whistling to the wolves, he headed off with them into the trees. The rest were getting out of the water, dressing and coming to sit by the fire. They didn’t even shiver!

“Feeling cleaner, are we?” I teased them. “You all got pretty messy from the s’mores! What did you think about that?” A collective noise ran through them…giggles, mostly.

Kili: “We never thought _anything_ could taste like that!”

Kali: “Not in our world. Nothing exists like it.”

Ara: “Is it something we could learn to make? Like you did with the _Français Saesa?”_

Frerin: “Is this what you meant by addiction? That the more of this we could eat, the more of it we would want?”

Tori: “I think it’s something that could cause war, like greed for gold!”

I laughed, then looked at them seriously. “Yes, this is _exactly_ what I meant about addiction. The substance you were tasting is called sugar. It starts out as a plant, but once it is harvested it is changed by a man-made process, refining. It is a more deadly addiction than heroin.”

“Heroin?” asked Nion. “Is that one of the drugs you spoke of?”

“Yes, dearest. Heroin also starts out as a plant, but is processed into a powder, that looks very much like sugar. This is the one that addicts inject into their veins. The addiction happens very quickly, and is very hard to cure. People die because they cannot stop using it.”

“But people don’t inject this…sugar, right?” asked Fili. “They just eat it, like we did.”

“Yes. But in its way, sugar is a worse addiction, even harder to cure. Even children eat it and can’t easily stop. And it can also kill…it just takes longer and comes in the form of illnesses as a person gets older.”

“Then why? Why is it made at all, if it’s so harmful, _meleth_? This is so difficult to understand. The rulers of this place, can’t they stop it? If it existed in the Realm I would have ordered these plants destroyed!” I smiled at him.

“The people of this world want what they want, even if it’s harmful. I told you about the principle of supply and demand, remember? As long as there is demand, the supply will always be there, even if it isn’t legal. It’s called the ‘black market.’ As long as there’s profit to be made by selling it, anything can be provided to those willing to pay the price.”

“But this sugar – it’s legal, isn’t it?” asked Legolas.

“Yes. And it’s in so many things, even if you aren’t aware that it’s there. Not just in these ‘treats’ like the s’mores – it’s in almost everything that’s processed. All those things that made up the s’mores – the crackers, the chocolate, and the marshmallows are loaded with sugar.” I laughed.

“No one’s asked why it’s called that – s’mores. It’s a shortening of ‘some more’ – and isn’t that the case? You always want _some more_.”

“And all of us do! Or did…” said Kili, and the rest expressed agreement. Gimli looked around.

“Where’s that lad gone off to? Is he chasing after his wolves?”

“He’s gone to talk with them about the whereabouts of the beast. If they are getting sense of where it is, since we all don’t seem to be.” That sobered everyone.

“We were wondering, n _aneth_ , why we aren’t. You don’t suppose it’s died?”

“I wish that were so, Ara. I think it’s just continuing to gather its strength, saving it for when it needs to break out, which will take a monumental effort. I’ve been thinking that if we are to survive destroying it, it would be best to kill it _before_ it can.”

Eric came back with the wolves, almost at a run.

“They know where it is!” He was breathing hard. “I thought they might, once we got closer!” I jumped up.

“Where? We’re still a day away from Denver. How can they tell from so far away?”

“I don’t know, but they are sure. It’s under Mount Elbert.”  I gasped.

“But that’s the highest peak in the Colorado Rockies!” Eric grinned, wolfishly.

“Yes, and that’s a good thing. The wolves don’t think it can break out of there, not without causing so much damage to its wings that it cannot fly. It underestimated the height of the peak, or it overestimated its strength, or both. If it had stayed close to the summit, it might have been able to make it.”

“But how are we supposed to get in there? There’s no tunnel through it…”

“There _is_ an old mining tunnel…started in the late 1800s that was abandoned.  I found an article in an 1899 paper…the shaft runs 2000 feet, through granite. It was decided the ground would become softer after that, so the danger of cave-ins was the reason they stopped. The wolves believe that’s the way the creature got in…creating its own path, which it has outgrown. But that’s how we get to it before it can surface!”

The group broke out in cheers. I went to my knees before Grey Eyes and Wind Spirit and knelt, bowing my head, as tears ran down my cheeks.

“My deepest gratitude to you, wisest of the wild. We owe you everything for this knowledge. It is my great hope that you will not need to sacrifice yourselves for the sake of either your guardian or this venture." They bowed their heads in response and proceeded to lick the tears from my face. Eric put a hand on my shoulder.

“They do not want you to be saddened if that should be the case,” he said gently. “They can make no less sacrifice for me than your rabbits made for you. That is the way of things.” I rose and we embraced.

“Believe it now, that all of this happened for a reason – to bring us here. You and I, our animal spirits, you going to Middle Earth and having your children – all of it.”

 “Yes,” I said. “It did. Unlikely heroes we may be, but we _will_ win this fight and survive!”

“There’s more,” he said, looking around at everyone. “They told me what the Five need to do to channel their power.”

There was pandemonium – everyone trying to talk at once. Wind Spirit and Grey Eyes began to howl, which stopped it.

“In two days is the Autumnal Equinox. It's on this day the Five are at peak…they may or may not be aware, but it’s always been true – the Solstices and Equinoxes bring their powers to the forefront…their birthmarks correspond to this – except Aranhil’s: his gives him an actual physical strength. Toril, Frerin, Kalin and Elenion will hold the beast in a vortex…he will stop its heart.”

“And the rest? Are they to stand as their seconds, as I guessed?” I ventured.

“Yes. There’s a configuration – 5 points; 2 of them at each one, surrounding the beast. Once in position, the birthmarks will create the vortex. Their seconds will need to hold onto them, so they aren’t swept in themselves – it will be that powerful.”

“What about us?” I was frightened now…we were getting close to the reality of the whole thing; survival wasn’t guaranteed.

“I think once we get there, our parts in this are done, El. The wolves don’t know, either.  After all, this thing is from another world, as are all of them – not us. I guess we are there to bear witness to whatever happens.”

“And to get them home again.” I said quietly. A look of pain crossed Eric’s face.

“To get _all_ of you home,” he said. I understood. He thought he’d never see me again after I left with Thorin, and then I came back. Now I would leave once more, forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> ada - father  
> melamin - my love  
> Français Saesa - French pleasure (elves' name for French Toast - a dish Elspeth introduced to them in 'Are You Ready to Die for It?')  
> meleth - love  
> naneth - mother  
> Khuzdul:  
> amad - mother


	15. Somewhere a Queen is Weeping...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group nears their destination, the strain of not knowing what they will be facing begins to wear on them. Sleep becomes elusive. Elspeth senses something about Thranduil is different, but assumes it's the same apprehension that affects them all. They reach the beast's lair and the battle begins...and ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some mild sexual content in this chapter, not explicit. But there will be plenty of angst and feels as we near the end.
> 
> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

It was a fitful night, where none of us seemed able to sleep. Thranduil alternated between making love to me and going outside to pace under the stars. The third time he returned after this obvious unease and was in me again, I stopped meeting his thrusts; pulling his hair out of his face I asked what was wrong.

“Nothing. I just want to be connected to you, with you. We don’t know what will happen two days hence…if something goes wrong…”

“Why should anything go wrong? Eric explained it all, what each of you will need to do. We have the advantage.”

“But the monster is unpredictable. If any of us makes a mistake, or there’s something Eric didn’t know to tell us…it could still mean death for one or any of us. If something happens to you I will not be able to go on.”

I kissed him. “Nothing’s going to happen to me – you will be in harm’s way more than me. Now stop fretting and keep going, or the only thing that’s going to happen to me is I won’t cum…and _that_ will be a problem!” He resumed until I cried out in release. I fell into a light doze, but was aware he’d gone out again.

We reached Denver the following evening, and Eric and I agreed for this night we would not sleep in the caravans or outside. It was spitting snow when we checked into a motel, but weather reports assured us that it wouldn’t turn into a storm.

I was apprehensive about the following day, but also relieved that it would soon be over. The tension that had been building in all of us was there, but at least we could get clean, warm, and sleep in comfortable beds.

Thranduil and I took a long hot shower together and fell into the king-sized bed. I was spent from not sleeping much the night before and fell asleep, only to wake a few hours later, alone. I called out, but it was obvious he wasn’t in the room or bathroom. I hastily threw on some clothes and went out to look for him.

Our room was on the second floor, the caravans parked just across the lot. I could see Thranduil, Legolas, Aranhil and Elenion between the vehicles, having what looked like an angry exchange. _Uh oh_ , I thought. _He must have figured out what they did…_

I wasn’t about to interrupt them, so went back in. I got into bed but couldn’t sleep: anxiety about what would happen tomorrow was the culprit. An hour passed and when Thranduil hadn’t returned I took a peek out the door. The elves were nowhere in sight. I knew the cold night air hadn’t driven them into one of the caravans, so where could they be? I dressed again and went out, in search of my husband once more.

I circled the entire motel and its grounds, and found none of them. I went to the door of the room Gimli and Legolas were sharing…I could hear the dwarf’s snores, and so didn’t bother to knock. A few doors down was Ara and Nion’s…an unanswered knock told me they were still out as well.  Sighing, I went back to the second level, to the room Eric was in and knocked softly. He opened it almost immediately.

“El? What’s wrong? Come in – it’s too cold for you to be standing outside.”

“I can’t find any of the elves," I said. "I saw them having a heated discussion in the parking lot an hour ago – I assumed Thranduil must have figured out what they did and was angry with them. But the next time I looked they were gone. I walked all around and then checked their rooms – nothing.”

“Are you really worried? There’s no reason to think they’re in danger, is there?”

“Not from anything other than their own angst.” I said. “But they can’t be having discord among themselves - not with tomorrow hanging over us…”

“You said it before…if they need to work out anything, better they get it over with now.” I visibly shuddered.

“I’m scared, Eric.” He took me in his arms, stroking my hair the way he used to.

“I know. I think we all are. But what choice do we have? We got here and now we have to finish it.” He pulled back and held me at arm’s length.

“You know I’ll do anything to protect you El, don’t you? Even if it costs my life. I still love you; I always will.” I stepped away from him, shaking my head.

“No, don’t even think that. I have five sons, and their fathers, none of whom would let me come to harm. They are all stronger than you, stronger than both of us, for that matter. Anyway, from what you got from the wolves, we don’t have a part in the killing of the beast.” I heard the door to my own room unlock, then close. Two seconds later, it opened again.

“Oh, Thranduil’s back…I better go.” I gave him a quick hug.

“Thanks. We couldn’t have done this without you.” I went out. Thranduil was standing at the railing, just as I’d done when I woke to find him missing. He heard me and turned.

“Where were you? You should be sleeping.” His look went past me, to Eric’s door and the obvious conclusion showed on his face. “Eric?” I nodded.

“You left…I saw you with the others, arguing. I waited an hour and went to look for you, couldn’t find you…what was that all about, anyway?” He went to the door, opened it and swept me inside.

“I know what they did…I’m angry with them. They shouldn’t have done it. You knew - why did you not tell me?”

"I didn't want you to worry about them." I stripped and got under the covers, shivering with cold and nerves.

“Please come to bed…I’m so cold.” He did, gathering me to him.

“Legolas overheard me saying I’d leave you behind. What did you expect – that they would do nothing? It was their way of solving it. I was angry with them, too, but what’s done is done. They assured me it wasn’t enough to weaken them, just enough to keep you…vital.” He made a low sound in his throat and rolled me under him, penetrating me without preparation.

“Ouch!” I protested. “I’m going to be sore now!” He began to move: long, slow strokes.

“I want you to feel it…and keep feeling it, even after I stop. Even into tomorrow…” and kept on, now grinding into me, biting my neck, my ear, my lips. His tongue invaded my mouth. I couldn’t stop him, couldn’t stop myself. I wrapped my legs around him, urging him deeper into me.

He mastered my body expertly, knowing with every move exactly what it would trigger, what my response would be and taking full advantage of that knowledge. But something was different. He was too urgent, pushing himself beyond his own formidable stamina, driving me into a frenzy of want and ultimately an ecstasy that left me gasping, throbbing, aching. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes, and I felt his falling on my face. This was beyond our normal love-making. It was desperate. It felt almost…final.

We didn’t speak. We didn’t sleep. The sky was growing light; a weak gray dawn. The air smelled of impending snow as we silently boarded the caravans. No one could eat, not even the dwarves. We still had a three-hour drive to reach Mt. Elbert. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Legolas and Gimli stayed in one room, Kili and Fili in the other, and even Thranduil chose to stay in the master bedroom rather than sitting up front with me.

Over the mobile Eric reported the same situation with his group: though they didn’t separate, they watched no movies, played no games, didn’t ply him with questions. Wind Spirit and Grey Eyes, however, paced incessantly from the rear to the front of the caravan and back again. Occasionally they would remain in front, staring at him with expressions of concern, but would not impart anything to him.

The mountains loomed ahead, shrouded in fog. We found our way to the parking lot at the northeast trailhead. Fortunately, there were no other hikers in sight, though there were other vehicles. We gathered between the caravans.

“The wolves know where we need to depart the regular trail to find the way to where the mine shaft was begun," Eric addressed us. "We’ll have to hike about 3 miles. Is everyone clear about what we need to do once inside the lair?”  Everyone nodded solemnly.

We provisioned ourselves and began the climb which was fortunately not very difficult. I was happy we didn’t have to reach the summit, as the thinness of the air would likely have affected us all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The creature woke with a start…they were here! How did they get so close without it knowing? It roared with rage, struggled to gain an upright position and spread its wings…but they could not open all the way. It had grown while it slept, and now the walls of its lair were claustrophobically close. It roared again and tried to lift off the ground, despite the lowness of the ceiling, which prevented it from reaching its full height. Debris fell on and around it, but the weight of the mountain above it did not give! Again and again it battered itself against the roof of the cavern, but it could not break through…_

We’d left the main trail, following the wolves through an overgrown tract which became nearly flattened…the creature’s path as it burrowed its way into the mountainside. We could just make out the entrance to the abandoned mine shaft, enlarged by the thing’s intrusion. The wolves moved ahead; the dwarves, with superior vision in darkness, right behind them and the rest of us followed.

Blackness swallowed us. At least the monster's passage had widened and flattened the tunnel substantially, so it prevented the feeling of suffocation I had anticipated. I wasn't claustrophobic, but had no idea if any of the others might be; not the dwarves, certainly. We moved steadily along for what seemed like hours, but it was probably only minutes

The shaft continued to angle downward several hundred more feet with no massive cave-ins, as we had assumed we might encounter. Suddenly there came a sound, like a rumble of thunder and the ground under us shook, dirt and dust falling from above.

“It must have finally noticed we’re right on top of it,” I said. “It’s been sleeping, thinking it would know the moment we got close. But it’s now just realizing we’re here.”

Another roar, and the ground shook again, harder this time, and a sound like someone demanding entry at an impassable door – a pounding, over and over and over again.

“The wolves were right,” I said to Eric, who was just in front of me. “It can’t get out!”

“But it _will_ keep trying,” said Aranhil. “And it may yet succeed. We need to neutralize it.”

“The more frustrated it becomes, the angrier it will be…and the more dangerous for us.” Toril agreed. We began to move with more haste and less caution. The wolves came to an abrupt halt, as the shaft took a turn. We could all feel the change in the atmosphere…a larger space opened up ahead. We had reached its hiding place. An evil orange-yellow glow illuminated the cavern and toxic fumes nearly choked us. It looked and smelled like hell.

“We have to take our positions while it’s still distracted,” said Ara. “ _Ada_ and I need to get to the front of it first; the rest of you take your places as quickly as possible.”

As the roaring and thrashing of the beast continued, we cautiously but quickly entered the cave, spreading out in the formation Eric had explained: Ara, with Thranduil behind him at the head; Frerin and Fili, Kalin and Kili at its forward leg sides; Legolas and Nion, Tori and Gimli at the rear legs. The wolves, me and Eric stood at the very end of its tail, as far away as possible. I shook with fear and Eric put his arms protectively around me from behind.

As soon as everyone was in position, there came an earsplitting crack from _outside_ the mountain, followed by a sizzling hiss. I instinctively tried to shield myself, sure it was the beast spitting fire at us – but it was a lightning strike, common to the higher elevations of the Rockies. The beast, anticipating that this would open a fissure in the summit, attempted to rise again

The lightning split through the mountain, breaking a thin crack in the ceiling of the lair. The air was electrified and there was an immediate response from the birthmarks of my children: the power of those symbolic celestial bodies emanated from them…sun, moon, star and thunderbolt leapt from Frerin, Kalin, Elenion and Toril and formed a circle of pulsating light around the nightmare. The inward force was stronger than anything I’d ever felt, and I could now see the ‘seconds’ holding onto their charges with all their strength, preventing their children from being sucked into the vortex they created.

The beast screamed, trapped but not immobilized. Thranduil released Aranhil, who moved forward, palm out. The heart on his neck blazed red as he reached out to the creature’s chest.. when it suddenly whirled around within the maelstrom surrounding it. Its malevolent gaze fell upon me and its eyes began to grow, blazing with malice and hate – a gathering fire. It would pierce through the vortex! I could not tear my gaze away.

“No!” Eric cried. “You will not harm her!” He leaped in front of me bristling, the wildness within rising as the alpha wolves flanked him. He seemed to grow in size and ferocity, as the wolves collapsed on either side of him, giving the last of themselves to empower him.

“Eric, no!” I screamed, knowing it wouldn’t be enough to shield me from that thing’s intent. I could _feel_ its thoughts…it blamed me for its near-destruction and exile from its place and power; a shrunken and beaten entity with nothing but vengeance in its heart. It would incinerate Eric and still reach me. I felt my own force stir...the final surge of my rabbits' gift taking hold of my body. I moved forward to push Eric out of the way, knowing full well it would not save him...or me. But it would buy enough time for Aranhil to finish his final stroke that would end the beast and spare the others.

But at that moment, something forced its attention away from us and it whirled around again. Ara was still standing with his hand out, but Thranduil had come from behind and was standing before him…inside the vortex, before the beast’s deadly gaze. No one could react, and that gaze was fully unleashed. Thranduil froze, then dropped. Ara sprang forward and pressed his hand to the beast’s chest. It fell, dead; the vortex vanished.

I went utterly cold. The same cold I’d felt twice before: the first time when Thorin vanished, and the second years later, when he died on our wedding day. I ran, ignoring everyone and everything around me. I was vaguely aware my other sons had all collapsed, tended by their seconds. Ara was kneeling over Thranduil, keening.

He was still alive, only just. As I bent over him, tears pouring down my face, I could hear him whisper.

“Elspeth…don’t grieve for me, my beloved. This was meant to be. Promise me one thing…” his eyes closed.

“Thranduil, no! Don’t leave me!” I wailed. He opened them again, but I could see the light within them fading. The scar…as horrific as it was, suddenly appeared. He no longer had the power to conceal it.

“Promise me…you will not return to Middle Earth. There is nothing for you there now. Stay here, with Eric. He loves you. Please. I need to know you will live out your life where you truly belong, with one who will care for you as long as that may be.”

“But I was meant to live those years with _you!_ You gave them to me!” I could hear the others gathering around, but I was focused on him and him alone.

“Elspeth…you gave me everything I had lacked for millennia. We will always have that connection. Remember what I told you…that I believe we will find each other again?” His voice was failing.

“Yes, I remember.” I sobbed.

“Then do this last thing for me, my love. So I know you will be loved as I would have done. Until we meet again. Promise…”

“Yes, I promise, _mela a’coimen,_ if that is your wish. I will never forget…”

“ _Amin mela lle_. Now I must speak with Legolas…” I moved back, still on my knees, weeping as my heart shattered.

“ _Ada nin_ …” Legolas was weeping as hard as I was. “You saved us all…do not go!”

“ _Ion nin_ …I want you to know how proud I am, have always been, of you. You are more honorable than ever I was. I know you do not wish to take my place, but to remain with your beloved as long as he may live. Let Elenion take up rule of Eryn Lasgalen; he is more than capable. Stand in my stead at your brother’s marriage, since I cannot.” He motioned to me weakly and Legolas moved away.

“Elspeth, _meleth nin_ …leave me here. There is no need for the others to bring me back. I am pleased for my _hröa_ to remain in your world, along with this beast we have conquered. It is fitting, that I gave my last to protect you. I owed you that much. Be happy.” And closed his eyes for the last time.

I broke then, remembering those had been the last words he’d spoken to me when I left him after discovering Thorin still lived. Eric gently began to pull me away, as Legolas, Aranhil and Elenion surrounded Thranduil’s body, intoning whatever blessing needed to be spoken before we left him. Strangely, his hair had returned to its natural color.

“El,” he said, his voice breaking. “I’m so, so sorry. I never thought…” I turned in his arms and sobbed into his chest.

“H-h-e made me promise…”I stuttered. “That I w-w-wouldn’t go back.”

“Then stay with me, El. I don’t think I’d make it if you left again…even the wolves are gone now.” With a last long look at Thranduil, I let Eric lead me away toward the shaft. The bodies of Grey Eyes and Wind Spirit still lay where they’d fallen. I knelt and hugged each of their lifeless bodies, crying and thanking them for their sacrifice.

We climbed out. The sun was coming out in the last of the afternoon light, its rays blazing on the mountain’s snow tipped-peak. A rumble behind us made us all jump – did the creature still live? But it was the shaft finally collapsing, burying the secret that would have destroyed our world, and the one who helped stop it, saving me and all the rest.

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip home was uneventful. Legolas, Aranhil and Elenion kept to each other in their grief. Gimli looked so lost, not knowing what to do or say to comfort his love.

“Don’t worry, dear Gimli.” I said to him. “Your _amrâlimê_ will recover. I think only his family can truly comfort him now. He will turn to you before long.” His look was sorrowful.

“And you, my Queen? Will _you_ recover?” My eyes filled.

“I am no longer a queen. And yes, I will. It will hurt for a long while, but I will.”

“You will always be a queen in my eyes,” he declared. I laughed softly.

“What was it Galadriel named you? Silver-tongue, was it? She had the right of it!" Gimli blushed as he returned to his cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish:  
> mela a’coimen - love of my life  
> amin mela lle - I love you  
> ada nin - my father  
> ion nin - my son  
> meleth nin - my love  
> hröa - body
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> amrâlimê - beloved
> 
> "Somewhere a queen is weeping" is a line from 'The Wind Cries Mary' by Jimi Hendrix - it was this line that gave me the idea for this sequel.


	16. Namárië

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns to New Hampshire, and Elspeth prepares to send them all home. They are distressed that she isn't returning with them, but understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my wonderful readers. I do not know if I will write another fan fiction, but if I do, rest assured it will be posted here.   
> As I said long ago, when I started with 'Are You Ready to Die for It?,' I wrote for my own pleasure. Having managed to finish these two stories I know I can write more, of whatever type...and I have others, just not in the Tolkien universe, or even in the world of any other.  
> I thank all who've read, commented, gave kudos, or bookmarked my tales. I hope you've enjoyed reading them as much as I did writing them.
> 
> Disclaimer in Chapter One Notes

Once back in New Hampshire, Eric and I returned the caravans to Zoltan, who was happy to see that we had accomplished our mission and were unscathed. As he remarked on this, grief registered on my face and a tear trickled down my cheek. Zoltan was alarmed; Eric led him aside and explained briefly. I had gotten under control when they came back.

“My dear lady, I am so very sorry to learn of your loss. Your husband died bravely and for a noble cause.” He put a hand over his heart as he spoke.

“Thank you, Zoltan. Yes, he did make a supreme sacrifice and saved us all.” As we drove home in my van, Eric asked me to pull over a few miles away. I did, and turned to him, puzzled.

“What is it?” I asked. “Did you forget something?” He shook his head.

“I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, before we get back and the rest have to return. You haven’t told them, have you? That you aren’t going with them?”

“No. I don’t know how they will react; I’m sure they will understand.” But in my heart I knew this was going to be like the deaths of Thorin and now Thranduil…letting my sons and their fathers go, knowing I would never see them again.

“I’m worried about you, El. Letting them all go will be almost like losing them to death, won’t it? And what happens to Legolas and Gimli, since they didn’t arrive here the same way as your sons, or Fili and Kili?” I slowly shook my own head.

“I know this will be traumatic for me – probably for them, too. But I promised Thranduil, and he was right. There’s nothing left for me in Middle Earth. My children are grown and don’t need me; they will pursue their own paths. Ara’s getting married…” I bit my lip. This _was_ very painful, realizing I wouldn’t be there for it. Neither would his father.

“I don’t know how Legolas and Gimli will get back…but if I know Lord Elrond, there will be a way. I know this will hurt, Eric. It will hurt for a long, long time. But at least I know they are alive and well, and I had the experience of them and their world. Not many people can claim something that special.”

“I can.” Eric said. I smiled.

“Yes, of course. You got to meet them all, too.” He looked into my eyes.

“I’m not talking about them, El. What I consider special is _you_. I love you. I thought I would lose you forever, but you came back. I understand you will need a lot of time to get past this, but know that I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

I reached out, brushing his hair back from his forehead; something I had done years ago, when we had been together, and hadn’t done since.

“And I thank the goddesses every day that you are, that you still do. I would be lost without you.” We kissed briefly, but it was a kiss full of promise, and the pain in my heart eased a little.

I didn’t want them to wait, feeling it was best if they didn’t linger in my world any longer than was strictly necessary. They changed into the clothes they’d arrived in, got their hair and beards back to normal, as much as possible.

“It’s time." I announced. "I think we should see what happens if Legolas and Gimli go before my mirror. I can’t send them back, but perhaps Elrond will know they are ready and bring them back the way he sent them.” There were too many of us to fit into the studio, so I accompanied them in alone.

“Gimli, you were through last?” The dwarf nodded.

“Then you stand first. Legolas, you behind him.” He hesitated.

“Are you coming right after us? You would be next, right?” My eyes burned, filled.

“No, love. I won’t be.” He stared at me in confusion.

“What do you mean? You aren’t coming _at all_?” I let the tears go.

“Your father made me promise. It was the last thing he asked of me before he d…" I couldn’t say the word.

“But you have been with us for so long! You are still Queen of Eryn Lasgalen! And what about the Five – your children?” I put my arms around him.

“I know. But the children are grown. And I can’t be queen now. Didn’t Thranduil say something about that to you, at the last?” He hugged me tighter.

“He told me to let Elenion rule. He knew I would never be happy on the throne…that I should stay with Gimli as long as that may be…” He was crying now.

“How can I say farewell to you, mother of the only child I will ever have?” I lifted my face and kissed him.

“You have everything - every _one_ you need, right here.” I nodded to Gimli, whose eyes were shining with unshed tears. I moved away from Legolas and kissed Gimli on the forehead.

“You will take care of each other.” And I turned them toward the mirror and called out.

“Lord Elrond…if you can hear me, if you have been scrying the mirror through which you sent them, it is time to call them back.” My mirror turned black.

“Gimli, touch the mirror.” He did and was _pulled_ through in an instant. I whispered to Legolas just before he laid his own hand on the black surface.

“Be sure you tell Elrond how your father died…the sacrifice he made so the rest of us would be spared and our worlds would go on…”

“I will. He redeemed himself, and all will know. _Namárië_.”

Fili and Kili were next, and I braced myself. I had loved them for so long, knowing I would never see them again was almost unbearable – especially Kili…it had all begun with him.

I called them in. In my mind was the end of The Wizard of Oz, when Dorothy had to say goodbye to the Tin Man and Scarecrow. If felt just like that.

“Come on,” I said to them. “You’re old pros at this now.” I hugged them to me.

“We’ve had quite an adventure, haven’t we?” They could sense something was different.

“El? You’re coming right after us, aren’t you?” Kili asked.

“Or do you have to send the others through, even though they came on their own?” I offered a weak smile.

“No, my loves. I am not coming back with you all. Thranduil’s dying wish was that I remain here.” They stared at me in shock.

“Don’t be sad, please! I know how hard this is, for all of us.” Tears fell, mine and theirs.

“But…” Fili started to protest. His brother interrupted.

“You saved us, El! We have a life together because you brought us here to begin with! You can’t just be gone from our lives, not after that!” I kissed him, then Fili.

“You will always have me with you…our sons, Tori. He will soon become king, and you two will still have each other, the way it was meant to be. I’ll never forget you…or Thorin, either. You know that.”

We all hugged again, then I gently turned them to the mirror, which had returned to its normal appearance…not reflecting, but no longer black. The forest of Ered Luin could be seen just beyond.

“I think you can go together this time…clasp hands and just step through. Then wait for the others – they’ll be right along and you can all go back together. Go now.”

“Love you, always,” they said together, and stepped through.

I returned to the kitchen and surveyed the Five: the impossible children I had birthed, who had saved my world and their own.

“In what order did you come through the mirror?” I asked them.

“I was first,” said Tori. “Then Rin, then Kali. Ara and Nion came after us.”

“I was the last,” said Aranhil.

“Then you will go back the the opposite way. Kili and Fili will be waiting for you.” I said.

“And you’ll be last, _Naneth_?” asked Nion. “But you came after we did. Shouldn’t you go next?” They were all staring at me.

“I cannot go back.” I said simply. “Thranduil made me promise I would stay here.”

They erupted in protest, cries of “ _Amad_!” and “ _Naneth_!” and weeping all around. I held up my hand and they quieted.

“You all have your own lives to pursue now. Ara, you must finish your studies with Lord Elrond, and Nimri is waiting for you to wed. Nion, your _ada_ will not rule Eryn Lasgalen – that kingdom is yours now. Tori, you will take the throne of Erebor and let your uncles have the rest and peace they deserve for having kept the kingdom so well for so long. I have no doubt it will continue that way in your capable hands. Rin, Kali, you have your studies and training to continue. Dwalin, Óin and Ori are counting on you to take their places when they are ready to retire from their duties.”

They nodded and made sounds of agreement, but were subdued.

“You’ve made your fathers and me very, very proud. We know the Fourth Age will flourish because of the contributions you have made, and will make in the future. And even if few are aware, you all made that future possible.” I hugged and kissed each of them in turn.

“But, _amad_ ,” said Tori. “What about you? You’ll be all alone!” Eric, who’d been waiting patiently while I said my goodbyes, came to my side.

“She _won’t_ be alone. I am, and always have been, hers – before, now, and always.” I smiled at him, turned back to them.

“You weren’t aware of it, but Eric and I were together before…long before I opened the pathway to your world. And now we will be again. So return to your world, my sons, knowing that I will be well and happy and loved.”

Once they all passed through, I took the hammer Eric had been holding, and smashed the mirror. It shattered into a million tiny pieces, closing the portal to Middle Earth forever. We swept up the pieces and deposited them into an iron box, which Eric then welded shut, tightly sealing it. We would take it to Lake Winnipesaukee, where it would lie unknown in its depths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric and I sold our properties in New Hampshire…we no longer needed space for wolves or rabbits, and it was difficult to be reminded of that loss. We emigrated to New Zealand, where I felt closest to that world to which I could never return.

We traveled around to the sites and locations where the films were made; I laughingly pointed out things to Eric that differed from the real thing, and the ones that were astonishingly close. I read the books every year, and watched the movies at least once a month…and still wept, for my two lost loves, my children and the others. But I believed things worked out as they were meant to and regretted none of it.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evish:  
> namárië - farewell  
> naneth - mother  
> ada - father
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> amad - mother
> 
> Sources for my Khuzdul and Elvish words & phrases:  
> \- The Dwarrow Scholar: dwarrowscholar.wordpress.com  
> \- Dwarf It: meryrose.altervista.org/html/modules.php?name=Khuzdul  
> \- Khuzdul for you and you and you!: http://khuzdul4u.tumblr.com/ Blog defunct as of 12/31/15  
> \- Walkin’ in the sky (blog): http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/tagged/khuzdul  
> \- Stone and Steel: stoneandsteelguildhall.com/dictionary.html#tolkien  
> \- David Salo’s Blog: http://midgardsmal  
> \- Grey Company: grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm#races  
> \- David Salo’s Blog: http://midgardsmal.com/category/elvish/  
> \- Parf Edhellen: www.elfdict.com/index.page


End file.
